Dragon Haven
by Holy Echoes
Summary: After the Seven Year gap, a guild whose founder is a dragon emerges. One day the strongest members of the guild are pulled into the evil scheme of a group known as the Phoenix Army lead by a half-human half-phoenix. What does this creature want, and what ties could he have to one of the guild's strongest wizards? (Book 2 Falcon Claw coming soon)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dragon Haven

Kyle's POV  
"You won't get away this time Kyle!" Micah shouted and shot at me, I jumped and switched rails my boots locked onto the rail and continued on.

"Dragon Slayer secret art, Golden Shadow." I exclaimed and the room was filled with shadows and no one could see through but me.

"Fire Make, Lamps!" Zac exclaimed and the room was enlightened by the golden flames.

"Open gate of the Demon Slayer, Dorren!" Sara exclaimed and a large knight with an axe lunged towards me, I smashed it away and it crashed onto the floor. I continued along the rail turning to find my enemies. Nowhere to be seen I leapt to a new rail which would take me to the highest point of the rails. I looked around until I was sure I was safe.

"Field Change. City Docks." An electronic voice said and buildings rose out of the ground and the rails vanished. I fell and landed on a roof not too far from the roof. "Stay off the ground or else you'll alert the sleeping dragon, Aeros." They continued, "Flip the switch to choose the next exercise. Make a sound and you're out." Just Like Dillan, Foxwood, Alexa, and Max

"So it's a stealth mission." I said to myself and searched for the switch. I ran and jumped to the next roof and kept searching. I moved from roof to roof until I saw something. "A guard." I whispered staring at the guild member. I ducked behind a chimney and watched the guard search for someone.

"Hey Dallin you find anything yet?" He asked putting his fingers to his head. "Yeah me either I don't think anyone's on the roof." He said looking around and took his fingers off his head and walked around the roof. I'll have to be careful, I walked around the perimeter of the roof and dropped off the edge and slid into a window. I ducked out of the window and jumped to a lower one just above the ground. Now where could the switch be? I looked around for any clues and saw a lever sticking out of the wall. I grabbed the lever handle and pulled it down.

"Switch found, Sara, Khalia, and Zac eliminated from the round remaining competitors Kyle and Micah. Final match, Duel." The voice said and the field changed into an arena.

"Okay the rules are simple, you fall of you're out, you get knocked unconscious, you're out. Now are you ready?" The ref asked.

"Hey Kyle you ready."

"Of course are you?"

"As I'll ever be. Reequip!" Micah shouted and grabbed the two pistol that he summoned.

"Alright begin!" The ref shouted and Micah fired a series of shots at me which I slipped out of the way of them and charged.

"Shadow Dragon Iron Fist!" I exclaimed and smashed the ground where he was standing, "Dammit I missed." I continued and charged again, "Shadow Dragon Rolling kick!" I exclaimed and slammed down with my foot which missed again. "Micah stand still." I growled and continued my attack.

"No thanks." He said dodging my attacks, he put his guns up and fired rapidly. "Reequip!" HE exclaimed and exchanged the pistols for a single larger pistol. "Gatling Fire!" HE exclaimed and a multitude of pistols spun around him a fired the condensed bullets of magical energy in a vortex pattern, the guns after all were spinning around him.

"Shadow Dragon," I started inhaling, "ROAR!" I exclaimed and destroyed all the bullets and the area Micah stood in was empty except for a pile of smoking guns.

"I have to admit you would have got me. Except I'm smarter than that." He said and a gun barrel was placed on my back, "Admit you lose and we can end this."

"All right…." I started. "No." I said and kicked the gun out of his hands and rammed into him, he flew back and slammed into the wall and slid down to the floor.

"And Kyle is the winner!" Aeros our guild master said rising from his place in the stands and yawned. "That concludes todays training session, normal guild activities resume tomorrow." He said and turned around and stomped back into his tunnels which lead to his nest on top of the guild hall. Bridges extended to the platform and I walked out into the normal guild hall.

"Hey Kyle!" Ethan a member of my team, said. "So how was the training?"

"Same old same old, I'm going to head back home." I said and pushed through the large double doors out into the town.

**Narrator: Mangrove City a lush, peaceful town full of beautiful flora and fauna home of the Wizard Guild Dragon Haven and the last known dragon Master Aeros son of Necocifer the Necropolis Dragon. Here lives Kyle, Khalia, Zac, Sara, Micah, Foxwood, and Ethan the guilds strongest members. They live in a large house on Eastwood Boulevard. **

"Can you shut up?" I growled

**Narrator: Who me?**

"Yes you you're annoying."

**Narrator: I'm just trying to tell the readers about the town and Dragon Haven**

**AN: Get used to it kid he invades all my stories oh and please if anyone else breaks the 4****th**** wall I'll have to pay a $20,000 fine.**

"All right, all right." I continued and walked along the path.

"Hey Kyle want some fresh bread?" Samuel the town baker asked as I walked by making my mouth water at the smell of the fresh bread, I started drooling but shook my head and continued on.

"Maybe later. Bye Samuel." I said and continued on past the bakery and onto the grocer on Great Oak street. **AN: They live in a forest deal with the wood street names. **

"Good afternoon Kyle. I have your sister's order here." Mrs. Daniels the town grocer said handing me a crate full of produce.

"Thank you ma'am, how's the husband?" I asked.

"He's fine, out back re-plowing the fields I'd bet he'd appreciate it if you helped plant the next crop." She said.

"Yeah let me drop off this first and I'll come back after." I replied and continued on my way. I continued along greeting the townsfolk as I walked towards my home. I reached our house and pushed open the door with my back, turning inside I placed the crate down and stretched. I noticed a letter on top of the end table, I picked it up and read it

_Help!_

_Blacksmith requests 20 pounds of Radiant Steel form Thunder Echoes valley to make new magical weapons. It has become more and more dangerous as a giant snake has made the valley its home._

_Reward 500,000 jewel and a Celestial Key of your choice._

"Snake." I said and dropped the letter. "NO WAY!" I shouted and picked up the letter and crumpled it up, opened the door only to see Zac, Micah, and Khalia. "Uh hi." I said and lowered my arm.

"What's this?" Khalia asked taking the letter from me, un-crumpling it, and reading it. "Help…. Radiant Steel….. Giant Snake….. HALF A MILLION JEWEL!" She exclaimed at last. "Come on guys we have a job. This means you Kyle." She said and dragged me along.

"Do I have to? You know I hate snakes." I said trying to stop her but she was too strong. "Please!" I exclaimed and she didn't stop.

"Too bad Aeros already gave us permission to do any job and Ethan, Sara, and Foxwood are waiting for us at the docks." She said and we continued onward to the sky docks. Outside a hanger door sat Foxwood, Sara, and Ethan.

"Hey guys!" Foxwood exclaimed with her usually bright tone.

"Hi."

"What's Ky-Ky's problem?"

"We have to get metal from a valley and a giant snake lives there."

"Oh. Too bad so sad." She cheered and opened the doors. There floating sat the Dragon's Glory my pride and joy.

"Oh no we are not taking her, she could get scratched or wrecked." I said stepping in front of the gate.

"But Thunder Echoes Valley is a five day hike from here and the deadline is in three days. With Dragon's Glory we can make it there in one and two the other town in two." Sara said.

"Will all of you recharge the lacrima?"

"Yes.

"Will you pay for repairs?"

"Yes."

"Okay let's go." I said and walked on board, we spread out onto our own separate magic circles and channeled our magic into the ship. We warped to our separate controls.  
"Navigation Ready."

"Controls Ready."  
"Defense Ready."

"Celestial Starburst ready."

"All set let's fly. Dragon's Glory" I said and slammed down on the thrusters and our airship shot forward**. **We sped forward rushing to our target.

"So are we good to take off do you got this?" Sara's voice buzzed through the ships magic.

"Yeah I'm fine you go have fun." I said and kicked back in my seat hitting the auto-pilot.

I eventually fell asleep and the only reason I know is because I was thrown out of me seat when the ship jerked suddenly. I pulled up the footage from the surveillance lacrima. Just as I thought the snake was attacking us, I hit the emergency alarm and everyone rushed in just a while after it began to blare. "We're under attack Sara, Khalia ready the Celestial Starburst canon Foxwood, Ethan, Micah, Zac let's go." I said and rushed out of the control room. The snake was coiled around the hull of the ship a hissed at me. It lunged at us.

"Fire Make WALL!" Zac exclaimed and a wall of fire blocked the snake from attacking. "Fire make Spectrum Wave!" HE exclaimed and a wave of multi colored fired fanned out and enveloped the snake. "Yeah." He cheered but when the fire faded the snake was un-harmed. "What?"

"Let me do it. Geez are you hopeless? Reequip!" Micah exclaimed and grabbed his two pistols and let lose several shots. The shots made contact with the snake and exploded when the smoke cleared not even a scale was chipped the snake was invincible.

"Our Turn!" I exclaimed and leapt up with Foxwood and Ethan. "Shadow…"

"Nature…"

"Sea…."

"DRAGON ROAR!" We finished together and released the three streams of magic. The magic bounced off the snakes shining scales and it launched a stream of venom at us. We barely had time to jump out of the way, even so the venom still burned my leg. My pant leg was burned and my leg burned. I dropped to me knees and clutched the burning wound. I groaned at the pain and tried to stand but I was too weak.

"D-damn it." I moaned wincing at the searing pain.

"Kyle!" Foxwood said rushing to me.

"Foxwood no!" Ethan exclaimed and pushed out of the way of the snake's fangs, he was pushed back into the floor and pinned there. The snake used it's ever expanding body to keep Ethan pinned to the floor and continued after Foxwood.

"Fire make, Guillotine!" Zac exclaimed and dropped the blade down on the snake but only succeeded in cutting it in half, the snake slithered on its body repairing itself back to an end and continued growing chasing Foxwood.

"Someone help!" Foxwood cried after she tripped the snake looming over her.

"Celestial Dragon Iron Fist!" Khalia shouted and slammed down onto the snake closing its mouth, we could see its fangs poking out of the top of its head, Khalia must have hit it with so much force that it broke its top teeth and pierced its flesh and scales. "Foxwood are you okay?" She asked picking her up and hugging her.

"I am now thanks!"

"Kyle, what are you doing she's our sister!"

"Not by blood and neither are we. You know that our dragons were _very _close and yes they were mates but we aren't even blood related."

"Yes but still she was taught by Naturus and he is…" She choked up at this part. "Truly gone, but Celestria and Shagricus adopted her. We should be looking after her." She said trying to hold back tears. I was struggling from crying to. Shagricus was Naturus' brother and I loved my dragon uncle so I was crushed knowing that he was dead. Foxwood reminded me of him they were so alike.

"_Hey Ky-Ky!" _Naturus would say to me and I would always reply that's not my name, he was always loafing around talking to flowers or trees, naming them and Foxwood was just the same, she can even feel plants pain when they were picked, or cut it as if she was one with them. They always messed up at little things and would get frustrated at everything.

"She's just like him." I said finally crying. I shook the sadness away and wiped my tears. "But he's gone, but the only thing that matters is that we still have Foxwood." I said, sadness lurking in my wavering voice. "Just go get the metal guys." I said lifting the snake off Ethan with the help of Micah, Zac, and Dorren. We gathered the metal and set course for the town. It was only talking about Naturus that made the pain from the venom go away, I lied in the med bay while Khalia and Foxwood made and anti-venom.

"Honestly how could you not dodge that attack? You're lucky it was only on the outside, if it got inside earlier you'd be dead by now." Khalia said mixing together an assortment of herbs with the venom until she had a birth orange elixir which she bottled. She handed it to me while saying, "Drink it."

"No."

"Drink it, it will purge the venom from you're system."

"NO! I don't wanna!"  
"What are you four it's an anti-venom drink it!"

"No it's yucky!"

"Drink the damn thing!"

"NO I don't want to drink i…." I complained but she shoved the bottle in to my mouth and forced me to drink it. I swallowed and hacked and coughed. "Blegh! That was awful!" I whined and she smacked.

"Get over it you baby! Honestly medicine and snakes what don't you hate?" Khalia asked.

"Bread, Milk, Fruit, fish." I replied wittily.

"Whatever, I'll make fish for dinner if you stop whining."

"Alright."

"Oh and don't stand for a while you're leg is still burned." She said and left me alone. I lied on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I held my hand into the air and stared at the dragon mark on my hand signifying I'm a member of Dragon Haven.

"I wonder. **AN: This is the part where the theme music would begin to play at the end just before the credits.** What's Erza up to?"

**Mysterious ending is mysterious.**


	2. Chapter 2: The ties between me and you

"The what?" I asked.

"The Grand Magic games!"

"But why would be entered in them?" I asked. It was just a week after our mission I healed up from the venom, and now I've learned that Zac, Khalia, Sara, Micah, and I were entered in the grand magic games.

"Cause you're our strongest!" Blazer my Exceed said to me.

"Right Boss!" Glacia his mate and Foxwood's exceed said.

"Uh yeah I guess. So when are the grand magic games?" I asked.

"Three months sir." He said, "Oh and Fairy Tail is entered in them." He continued. Erza

Chapter 2: The Ties between me and you!

"Boss. HEY BOSS!" Blazer shouted.

"Huh wha?"

"You zoned out after I said Fairy Tail, any reason why?"

"Uh Yeah. I'm… Acquainted with one of their guild members." I replied. Erza, do you remember.

"Boss you're zoning out again." He reminded me. Erza.

"_This is my Shadow Empress armor. Prepare to face defeat!"  
"I will not lose to a Fairy Tail wizard our master is a Dragon and thus we must up hold our guilds name, Titania Erza. I am Dragos _**AN: Pronounced Dray-gos like Legos. Unless I'm the only one who pronounces it like Le-go-s. **_Kyle Guardian of Dragons and I will not lose. Dragon Slayer Secret Art Dragon Transcendence!"_

"_This magic power are you truly a Dragon?" She scoffed. "No matter I will not lose either only one of us will walk away victorious." She continued._

"_AND IT SHALL BE ME!" We exclaimed and charged, my claws clashed with her sword and an epic battle raged on._

"BOSS!" Blazer shouted and I fell down.

"Ouch, sorry bud. I was reminded of something about eight years ago." I said with a sigh. "I don't remember who won though."  
"Won what?" Blazer asked.

"Hmm oh nothing." I continued. "It's not important." All I remember is that after the fight Erza and I became close friends. But that was eight years ago and I have seen her since who knows if she remembers me. I sighed and laid down on the floor. Blazer walked off and I sighed, "Erza."

_My claws against her blade didn't stand a chance. She bounced back every one of my attacks and cut my arm I still have the scar, I roared and swatted her away with one of my claws and dove after her. "Shadow Dragon Wing Attack!" I shouted and blew her away with my massive wing beat. "Shadow Dragon… ROAR!" I roared and the sound waves tore apart the trees surrounding her and she stood in the middle of a crater. She leaped and slashed but I batted away the attack like it was nothing. "Shadow Dragon Iron Fist!" I exclaimed and smashed her down making the crater even deeper. I screeched in pain and lifted my claws off her to see that she drove her sword into one of them. The spell wore off and Erza and I collapsed, exhausted._

"Kyle you okay you seem to be thinking 'bout something important." Foxwood said joining me on the floor.

"Nah just remembering a good friend." I said as vaguely as possible.

"Well I came to tell you that a large group of travelers are here, A girl with red hair, a boy with pink, a girl with blue, a boy with black, and a blonde girl along with a skinny orange haired man and a tall black haired one."

"Wait red?"  
"Yeah almost scarlet even." She replied. I bolted up and ran out of our house my dragon ears picked up a few voices.

"Uh are you sure we took the right path?" One said.

"I'm almost positive but my map is a little dated most of this town isn't on it." Another very familiar voice said.

"Come on Erza focus!"

"Sorry my old friend gave me this map." Erza replied. I knew it, I leapt up and grabbed a branch hanging above me and swung to the roof and crouched just above them.

"Who's there?" The pink haired boy shouted and turned to me, the others followed his gaze.

"Titania."

"Dragos."

"Titania."

"Dragos."

"Titania!"

"Dragos!"  
"Long time no see."

"It has been awhile."

"Come to think of it, it's been eight years."

"It has."

"Shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Hey Natsu what's going on?" The blonde haired girl asked the pink haired boy.  
"Not sure Lucy." Natsu replied. "But whatever it is we have no part in it."

"It's been too long."

"Reequip! You remember my Shadow Empress Armor right?"

"OF course I still have the scars."

"Fine then."

"IT'S ON!" We exclaimed together and charged. My fists clashed with her sword and we began the fight. Her attacks were nimbly dodge but my attacks were nullified on her armor.  
"You've improved." Erza said as my quick attacks were begin struggeled against.

"You haven't." I replied confused. "We haven't fought in eight years."

"Yes but I've been sealed away for seven years." She replied during a ceasefire and returned the attacks.

"I see." I said and blocked her attacks. "Shadow Dragon Rolling kick!" I exclaimed and kicked her blade out of her hands and kicked her down **AN: Before I get angry comments. This is after the seven year gap. They fought a year before the seven year gap and Kyle's had eight years to train, this is just before the beach training. SO yes Kyle is stronger right now. **Erza crashed into the ground and her sword landed right next to her.

"That wasn't fun." I said with a sigh. "Erza." I said and helped her up. "It's been so long." I said.

"It has Dra… Kyle." She replied as she changed into her regular armor. "Sorry I've only called you Dragos for a long while. Say we can catch up after you introduce you're self.

"Oh yeah. My name is Dragos Kyle. My last name…. Isn't needed at the moment. I'm the Shadow Dragon slayer and an S class wizard for Dragon Haven." I said.

"Well I'm Lucy Heartfilia, this is Grey Fulbuster, Wendy **AN: I can't find her last name! **And Natsu Dragneel." Lucy said.

"You got any place to eat round here I'm hungry." Natsu said.

"Yeah, I can treat you to lunch if you want. Oh hang on Foxwood, Khalia, Zac, Micah get over here!" I exclaimed and they came from varied locations.  
"Yeah?" Micah asked.

"You guys hungry, I'm buying these people lunch anyways." I said.

A Bit Later

"Wow Samuel's food is as good as always." Erza said eating some shortcake.

"Yeah." I said zoning out again. I was amazed by how fast that Natsu ate he ate so much in so small of a time period. "So Erza what kind of Magic dose Lucy use?"

"She's a Celestial Wizard." She replied

"Oh lord."

"Celestial wizard show my you're spirits!" Sara exclaimed slamming down on the table in front of Lucy.  
"Um sure." 

"So this is Taurus never seen him before!" Sara said admiring the bull.

"And you're pretty sweet tooo. You may be even cuter than Luuucy." Taurus said and collapsed. Khalia was standing behind him.

"Leave her alone if you know what's damn good for you pervert."  
"Yes ma'am."

"This Gemini." Lucy said and there was a copy of her.

"Wow the twins. Kyle you knew them right?" Sara asked.

"Oh uh yeah, hey Gemini."  
"Hey Kyle." The copy of Lucy said. "Good to see you again."  
"You two know each other?" Lucy asked.

"Yes but its complicated."

"Well anyways this is Cancer."  
"Hey baby."

"Oh wow a crab. It looks like he can give haircuts."

"HE can, this is Scorpio." She said with a sigh. "Can we stop for a bit I'm exhausted." She said and Scorpio vanished and she sat down.

"Aw." Sara said. I bit into my bread and yawned. "Khalia, Foxwood let's go." I said and put the jewel on the table.

"Hey where are you going?" Natsu asked

"OH Master Aeros wants to see us."

"Aeros? I'd love to see him, I bet Natsu and Wendy might want to ask him some questions."

"Why?"

"Because Aeros is a dragon." I replied and I heard something clatter against a plate.

"A dragon?"

"Yeah." I replied and he grabbed my shoulder.

"Take us to him now." Natsu growled and I led the way to the guild hall. It's a short trip from the bakery but we were slowed down by all their question like, a real dragon? Not a fake one?

I sighed as I pushed open our doors and opened to a huge all out brawl, fists, spells, and tables we're flying everywhere. I roared and the fight stopped people were at each other's throats staring at me. "What are you animals we have guests." I growled and they released each other.

"Kyle, you're back." A low voice rumbled.

"Yes I am, you remember Erza right?" I asked and a confirming noise returned, "Anyway I brought along with me Natsu Dragneel and Wendy."  
"Igneal and Grandina."

"Uh yes." I replied.

"Tell me Fire Dragon Slayer are you stunned?"

"By what?"

"A dragon talking to you in the flesh." Aeros replied and his large body glowed and a statue nearby stretched. "Ah much better I felt rude looming over you. AS you can see I am the Link Dragon. I can put a part of my soul in an object and switch to it anytime. Now what can I do for you?" He asked sitting on the steps.

"We were wondering if you knew where the Dragons went!" Wendy asked and Aeros sighed.

"Listen young Wendy, Kyle knows how you feel and it's worse for him, sadly even I don't know where my family went… I wish I could tell you more but… I know nothing." Aeros sighed, "But if I knew any better they would want you to have these, Amanda!"  
"Yes?" The bar maid asked.

"Fetch the scales." Aeros said, "I know one thing though, every dragon but two that's me and Alexandria the Magma Dragon left on that day fourteen years ago." He yawned as Amanda emerged from the back room with a large chest. She placed it down in front of the two.

"Go ahead." Amanda said.

"O…kay." Natsu and opened the chest, inside was a hue of scales descending in shades of color, Aeros removed two scales, a pure white scale and a burning red one, the red scale was given to Natsu and the White to Wendy. "Are these," He started.

"Dragon Scales yes, those are Grandina and Igneal's scales." Aeros replied and the statue fell limp and the dragon exhaled. "Take them and leave Mangrove City. Now." He said and there was the thundering of hooves. "Damn it there here, Kyle hide the two now." Aeros said and I dragged Erza, Natsu, and Wendy upstairs and hid them behind a counter.

"Stay silent." I whispered as the large doors opened and a chariot pulled by Pegasus pulled to a stop in front of Aeros.

"Aeros." The chariot driver said.

"Damien." He grumbled.

"So how's the guild?" The driver said picking up a knife and dropping it.

"Fine."

"Damien." Erza whispered, "Damn that fool."

"Aye." I said and leapt over the counter and fell onto the bar.

"What do you want Damien."  
"A hug from my dear friend Dragos Kyle Scarlet." He replied.

"Damn that."

"I heard that you're sisters back on Earthland."

"We aren't related I took the last name as a right of respect to my equal, and my friend."  
"Erza, what's Kyle talking about." Natsu whispered.

"Ah yes, Kyle and I are not related but we are close enough to share a last name, we only share the name nothing else." Erza replied.

"Well now tell me, what's with the defensive attitude?" He asked.

"Nothing. There's nothing."

"Even I can tell when _you're_ upset." HE said and scratched his head.

"Kyle calm down." Foxwood said nudging me.

"She's right you are being irrational."

"Yeah." I inhaled and exhaled.

"Feel better."

"A bit. Damien can you leave?"  
"Hmm not yet I still need something…" He mused, "Oh yes I think it's that time."

"No." I said and held Foxwood back.

"We had a deal, Foxwood just can't be in such an irresponsible guild such as yours." HE said gesturing at the mess around us. "She's coming to join us at Pegasus Dream."

"Not over my dead body, we're her family not you."  
"Thundering hoof." Someone said and knocked me away with a giant hoof from a magic circle. "Now come along dear."

"DAMIEN!" Erza shouted and slashed his hand back, "You said that Foxwood has to leave why?"  
"Because we made a deal, he'd check on us after a year and if the guild was a mess Foxwood would leave."

"It's not the proper environment for a little girl to live in."

"But that would mean Glacia would leave too." Blazer said from behind a pillar.

"I'm done with you, and you too Erza, Sky make, night of shining love." He said and the air around me grew thin and heavy and crushed me, it became normal and I gasped for breath. "

"Aviary magic, crushing wing beat." The second Pegasus Dream member said and Erza was blasted away.

"Erza remember?"

"What?"  
"Dragon arsenal."

"The spell we used?"  
"Yes."  
"What about it."  
"It's how we became friends, remember the ties between me and you."

"**So Happy we still don't know how Kyle and Erza know each other eh?"**

"**Yeah or much about these Pegasus Dream guys either."  
"All I know is that they're bad people. And what about that spell Dragon Arsenal sounds cool."  
"Yeah maybe it's a storm of fish."  
"How would you get that from Dragon Arsenal?"**

**Dragon Arsenal.**

"**I don't know I like fish."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dragon Arsenal… Maybe

"Dragon Arsenal?" Happy asked Micha.

"A spell certain Dragon Slayers such as Kyle can do with any requip wizard. Such as me or Erza."

"What's it do?"

"The dragon slayer constantly gathers magic energy and transfer it into the requip wizard to summon all their items. It has the same effect on Celestia Wizards such as Sara." Micah replied. "But in this case… Hmm Erza's army's worth of gear plus him being a shadow dragon slayer…. Hmm." He continued and the guild hall doors burst open and two wizards in cloaks entered.

"We're back!" The first beamed.

"I brought Desert town coffee!" The second shouted. "Oh hey what's going on here?" He asked and noticed the marks on the two attacking wizards. "Pegasus Dream should have figured!" He exclaimed and threw off the cloak. "Right! Soul Gattler!" He exclaimed and aimed the magic circle at the Pegasus Dream wizard using the gravity magic.

"Heh Two Layer magic circle." The wizard chuckled and a large magic circle appeared under our guild's member and he was pulled to the floor.

"Spell tag, weightless. Mass level zero!" The first wizard who entered said.

"Spell tag magic eh? Well then Four layer magic circle!" The aggressor exclaimed and the large magic circle appeared under our wizard.

"Gravity only affects things with mass and since I now have none. Spell Tag, levitation timed five minutes." Our wizard said and began to float. He sped towards the attacking wizard and headed butted him into the bar.

"Hey be careful. I have a lot of rare coffees in there!" The second of our wizards said and the magic circles binding us down dissipated.

"Spell tag. Magical Negation." Our first said and placed it on the now unconscious Pegasus Dream wizard. "That's that…"

"But wait weren't there two of them?" I asked standing up.

"I believe so… " Another Wizard said.

"Q-queen Eli!" I exclaimed, turned around a bowed.

"Whose queen eli?" Natsu asked jumping down from the balcony he and his Exceed were on.

"BOW!" I shouted and he didn't "Queen Eli is the sole heir to the dragon queen, she's the Sea Dragon slayer."

"How is the sea our queen?"

"Because she's also the Death Dragons daughter… If you count dragons as parents…"

"Wait the Death dragon like Zeref?" He asked

"No as in Dragon of the Underworld Necosifer and he's our Guild Master well uh he would be if he wasn't tending to business in the underworld. Aeros is in charge right now.." I replied and the rest of our wizards bowed.

"Yes I am Eliza Daughter of the Sea Dragon Queen Riptide…"

"Not a very catchy name eh?" Natsu asked and I shot him a look.

"Queen Eli... You're finally here." The second wizard said.

"I am just to see a young, rebellious Dragon Child. But enough about that look at this nifty hat I bought!" She exclaimed and pulled out a hat and I collapsed

"Of course. Just as thick as always."

"What was that!?" She snapped fixing her deadly gaze on me.

"Nothing my beloved Queen!" I exclaimed with a small chuckle.

"Ah where are your manners you two introduce yourselves." She said gesturing at the two wizards she came in with.

"Oh right. I'm Keita! I use Soul Totem magic!" The one with the bottle of coffee exclaimed

"I am Elijah I use Paper Magic." The floating one said.

"Please to meet you!" They said together and bowed. Keita ignored us after that going over the bar.

"Elijah you headbutting that guy knocked over all my bottles. Now I have to pick them all up." Keita said and we heard the sound of the glass clinking together.

"Surprised they didn't break." Elijah said walking over to a small area in front of a fire.

"Magic glass." Keita said and pulled out a bottle with a green cap and a mountain on it. "Mountain Coffee anyone?" He asked and me and Eli nodded. I glanced over my shoulder at Elijah who added two books to the shelves by the fire.

"So… How'd the job go?" I asked ignoring our Fairy Tail guests.

"Is he ignoring us?" Natsu asked

"He does this sometimes." Erza said and patted Keita on the head as he walked past with a tray with two cups and a bottle on it.

"Hey what's that kid's deal?" Lucy asked

"Oh Keita. He's the bartender. One of the four Dragon Generals I believe."

"We have a new one too." I replied.

"Dragon Generals?" Natsu asked

"The four people who can use the Dragon Haven Grand Spells besides…" I said and cleared my throat

"Oh yes. " Eli said and I gestured for Khalia and Foxwood to join us. I removed my shoes and rolled up the sleeves covering my hands revealing markings. Eli pulled her hair back revealing a mark on her eyes. Foxwood turned around and held out her left arm revealing a marking of a wing.

"Okay do all of your guild's members have stylish tattoos?" Happy asked and we sighed.

"Kinda." I replied between sips of my coffee." So how did those two behave themselves?"

"More or less. The desert was hot, I ran out of seawater mid trip. Made driving the magic mobile difficult." Eli replied.

"I powered it she drove, cause you know coffee.."

"Soothes the soul yada yada." Micha said patted the kid on the head. "I'm going home."

"I'll go with him." Foxwood said and followed him out of the grand mahogany doors and shut them.

"So now on to the business at hand. What brings you faries into the dragon's forest?" Eli asked

"We're on our way to the beach but my map is a little dated." Ezra said.

"How so?"

"Eight Years."

"AH I see. Keita. Be a dear and get her a new map of the area."

"But first. I have an idea." I said and stood up and walked to the cases behind the counter and pushed them apart revealing a large slot machine.

"The training slots… Interesting." Eli mused and walked over and pulled open a draw revealing a large lacrima. "Please if you wish use a spell on this." She punched it along with me.

"What's it do?" Natsu asked.

"Just try it. Spell Tag, magic." Elijah said and placed the tag on the lacrima. The Fairy Tail wizard complied and I pulled the large lever and the slot began to spin. Magic circles appeared under us and we were warped elsewhere.

When I re-appeared there was a picture next to me. "Natsu?" I asked… "OH Labyrinth Hide and go Hunt. It's been awhile since I played now let's see. There's someone hunting me in the labyrinth and I have to hunt another… If I get hit by my hunter I'm out. Should be interesting." I muttered grabbing the picture and took off into the labyrinth.

"Now let's see…" I heard a voice say and my ears twitched. "Apparently I'm hunting this guy… Kyle." I can tell where I'm not wanted. I thought and sunk into the shadows. Natsu, Natsu where could he be. Probably off killing someone. A plume of fire shot up into the sky and the flames rained down upon the labyrinth.

"Zac must be near. Dragon Slayer Secret Art. Shadow Purge!" I exclaimed and the wall next to me was destroyed and Zac was standing in the holes of the walls. "Hi."

"Hello… And GoodBye. FIRE MAKE TRANSFORM!" He exclaimed and turned into a fire Monster.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Hiding Shadow Tempest!" I exclaimed a huge gale of shadows surrounded me. It pulled the oxygen out of the fire and engulfed me in an orb of shadows. I exhaled and the orb dispersed and the now cold air of the labyrinth was deprived of all light. The labyrinth was dark and no one could see but me. "Now where do I have to go?" I said and sniffed the air. "Okay let's see. Natsu should be just around the next two corners." I whispered.

"What the hell is this? What happened to the light? Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu exclaimed and a small fire glowed and was instantly snuffed out. "Well this sucks. How am I supposed to find my way around?" He shouted and snuck around the corner.

"Hello Fire Dragon."

"Who is that?"

"Why it's nothing but a shadow." I replied and the light was returned to the corridor.

"Oh it's you. I don't have your picture but I'll smash you anyway. Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" He exclaimed and fire filled the corridor.

"Shadow Dragon Wing Attack." I replied calmly and the fire clashed with the shadows. "Fire cannot overpower something nearly endless." I taunted and disappeared into the shadows.

"Where did you go coward!? Get back here!" Natsu exclaimed. I sighed from my hiding place and left the shadows so I was behind him.

"Dragon slayer secret art." I said and the claw marks on my hand glowed and claws of shadows enveloped my hands. "True dragon claws." I said and cut through him knocking him down. He vanished and was removed from the maze.

"Remaining competitors, Ezra, Grey, Khalia, Zac, Kyle, Elijah, Eli, and Micah. Field change, Library, magic disrupters, sound mufflers." The field said and the labyrinth dissipated and a library emerged from where it once was. Among the shelves Lacrima the disrupted magic at a certain range. But the sound mufflers auto silence voices and the sounds from magic,.

"For me to prosper I need to take out Micah because his guns are silenced." I muttered and someone came crashing into the floor by me, It was Micah and his back was burning. "Khalia." I said and my photo changed to her. A beam of magic came crashing down and I dodged it. "Shadow dragon Rolling Kick!" I exclaimed and kicked the bookcase and nothing happened.

"Did you forget about the Magic Disruptors?" Khalia asked and fired another attack, I dodged and she blew open a bookcase and I ran through the hole to take cover. I panted as I thought of a way to escape when I saw one of the Magic Disruptor lacrimas.

"That may just work." I mused and grabbed it and ran back out.

"Accepting your loss, oh well." She said and inhaled magic energy. "ROAR!" She exclaimed and I held out the lacrima and the magic blast wavered and shattered. I rushed towards her in her dazed state and the training area disrupted and the library vanished and the remaining wizards stopped.

"WHO AUTHORIZED USE OF MY TRAINING CENTER!" Someone shouted and Khalia and I winced.

"L-l-lady Luck you're back… How was it?" I asked and everyone cleared out.

"Remember how I said this is for training and not for messing around with old friends." A tall suntanned woman dressed in a sparkling dress asked and I tried to sneak off. "OH no you don't Slots Magic!" She exclaimed and a Slot machine span and in the three slots appeared a Dragon, a Sword, and an explosion appeared. "Dragon Slaying Sword Blaster!" She exclaimed and the magic circle appeared and blasted me. I was laying on the ground smoke pouring out of my mouth

"That was kind of HArsh Lady Luck." Elijah said glancing over at her.

"What was I to do?" She asked holding out her hands in a shrug. "I told him that this facility was for training only."

"That's what we were doing." Keita said and she glanced back.

"Really cause it did look like you were messing around…" She pointed out. "Oh I do believe I should introduce myself. I am Lady Luck THe West Dragon General and soon to be Wizard Saint. I use Slots magic and created this here training facility."

"Slots magic you say… Does that mean there's an endless combination of spells that you can cast." Ezra asked and Lady Luck nodded.

"Most are quite deadly and very impressive." Zac said, "But not as impressive as my Fire Maker Magic." He boasted and I hit him in the back.

"Calm yourself Zac." I said while Zac laid on the ground dazed. "So Lady Luck What's the news?" I asked, "You hardly return from missions this early."

"We won't be able to attend the GRand Magic Games. Because, we have urgent matters to attend to. Necros, sent me back because something has come up…. Something we thought we buried. Skeletons in the closest we need to keep in there. Keita, Elijah you know."

"OH you mean…. " ELijah said and glance at his hand. "_That._"

"What?" I asked and they glanced back at me.

"N-nothing that you should know about, but first, we need to head to, The FIrst Guild Hall." Lady Luck said.

"But wasn't that town destroyed?" I asked frantically. "And on top of an Active Volcano? No way we aren't taking the the airship."

"We need to go Dracoveil. It's important." Elijah said.

"Fine, Ezra it was great to see you again. But obviously this only Guild only stuff. We'll be seeing you again. To the Dragon's Glory!" I exclaimed and we ran to the hangar where my airship, which still had scratches from the Giant Snake. "Blazer, Glacia come on!" I shouted and the two exceeds joined us. "We're heading to a rather monsterless area, I'll fly us to there soon." I said

Dracoveil, the home and birth of the Dragon Orthodoxy, Home of the South Dragon General Manakado, and the home to the Legendary Fire Bird, Dragon of Rebirth Phoenix.

**Foxwood: Ky-Ky have you ever been to Dracoveil?**

**Kyle: Once or twice when I was younger why?**

**Khalia: Only you have been there out of us but not even you or the Queen Know what we're checking on.**

**Micah: That is a tad strange..**

**Next Time: The Dragon's Heart.**

**Zac: I've actually heard that's it's some Legendary Magic power.**

**I'm Echoes catch you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Dragon's Heart

We'd been flying for two days straight and were still so far away from Dracoveil city. "How much farther?" I asked Elijah who was acting as Navigator while the others were asleep

"Well at our current pace we'll be there in… Maybe two days or… Whoa!" Elijah exclaimed as our ship was blasted with a Geyser of steam. "Today… That wasn't exactly natural was it? It was one of the Phoenix knights." He said again and I activated the outer surveillance lacrima.

"Yep there they are. A small division to say at the least but still very dangerous." I said pointing at the group of hooded wizards that stared up at our ship. The wizards prepared another probably more deadly attack. "Okay I don't have time for this. Elijah." I said and he nodded and headed out on the deck. This time the wizards fired a blast of Magma which Elijah blocked with a wall of magic paper. The paper didn't burn it just simply blackened under the heat. The large wall of paper became a dome which he placed over the wizards.

"Done." He said from outside and I nodded looking forward once again. "There it is." I said looking out to a town that lay in ruins on top of a tall mountain. There was a large building in the center of the town that remained perfectly intact. "So he's still here…" I said and stopped the airship. I hit the button labeled Anchor and the anchor dropped and hooked itself in the ground. I left where I was to go join Elijah outside.

"Do you think he's here at the moment? He's usually at the old guild hall but he does go out sometimes." Elijah said as the two of us headed down the rope.

"Most likely. He wouldn't leave without a good reason." I said as we landed on the cooled molten ground. "The two of us should be enough. We don't exactly need a ten person crew." I said and we headed out to the old guild hall. Our shoes made the mesh ground of the ruined city ring as we walked in silence. We reached a four way crossroads and I stopped Elijah.

"Yeah. I sense them too… Show yourself!" Elijah shouted throwing a blade of paper up towards the roofs and the blade stopped when I collided with something invisible.

"Kekeke…~ Seems like these two aren't messing around Brother." A hidden voice laughed.

"Yes it seems like that." Another said and the invisible object was no longer hidden to us, it turned out to be a large shield "Who dares enter the territory of the Phoenix Sentinels?" They said again two people appearing from behind the shield.

"Brother I thought we were the Phoenix Assassins." The first voice said.

"It doesn't matter… We are two of the five Phoenix's Guards. I am Alagore The Infinite Wall."

"I am Chamel the Hidden Fire. Now then, who does dare to enter our territory?"

"I am Elijah the East Dragon General."

"I am Draygos Guardian of Dragons. But you can just refer to me as Kyle the Shadow Dragon Slayer."

"Oh these are members of the guild Dragon Haven, then we will have the pleasure of besting you."

Foxwood's POV

I yawned waking up to the fact that the ship was no longer moving. "Oh are we here? Or did Kyle fall asleep." I asked and pushed open my window to see someone walking on the deck of the ship carrying and old fashion lantern. "Huh? I don't know them."

"Ugh come on I was supposed to find those dumb cats so that they'll be easier to beat." They said opening doors and windows. I went down stairs to see the rest of us asleep still but Micah and Zac were missing. I left the barracks to confront him. "Oh crap, Chamel said they were all asleep… Ugh what are you doing little girl?" They asked and I stared at him, my hand turned into wood and I punched him the gut sending him flying across the deck.

"More importantly what are you doing here?" I asked looking at him.

"Well then I guess if you just want to start things off like that then I have no reason to talk to you." He said and held out his lantern which glowed a mysterious shade of black. "Black Shadows!" He exclaimed and his lantern glowed brighter and the shadows on the ground began to move and encircle me.

"W-what kind of magic is this!?" I asked as the shadows formed a perfect circle.

"This is Spirit Lantern Magic. Now that was the Spirit of Shadows which I released. IT keeps you in one spot where I can observe you." He said swinging his lantern over his shoulder.

"So I can't move from this spot." I said placing a hand out in front of me and it stopped before the shadows the surrounded me. "Maybe I can just go and…. Nature Dragon Claw!" I exclaimed slamming a wooden fist into the invisible barrier which cracked and shattered. "Wow this is weak magic. So then bud how about you introduce yourself and I'll introduce myself and then I can go back to kicking the crap out of you. I'm Foxwood the Nature Dragon Slayer." I said pounding my fist into my hand.

"Fine then I'm Lukas the Spirit King and the Fourth commander of the Phoenix Knights." He said holding his lantern out. "Grey Ice!" It glowed a calming shade of grey and the deck of the ship was turned to ice. "Now then let's see how you fare against this one. Red Fire!" He said and his lantern spewed out a wave of fire straight at me.

"Uh how about no, Natural Balance!" I shouted and the brown magic circle changed to grey. "Nature Dragon, Rock Wall!" I shouted and punched the ice which from where I punched a wall a rock rose from the ground blocking the fire.

"Well then this'll be interesting." Lukas said smiling wickedly.

Zac's POV

"Ugh why did you make me up it's the middle of the night." I said.

"I thought I heard something out here." Micah said canning the area. "Shh."

"I didn't say any-"

"SHH!" Micah said shushing me. "Look over there." He said pointing to two people standing on the ridge.

"If Master Phoenix predictions were correct we are to meet the Two Dragon Haven Member Queen Eli and The Soul General Keita." The first said, it was a female voice.

"Trust me Malvel, Master is always right. They'll be here." A second male voice said.

"I don't know Marvel... I wonder if they will show up and not some other wizards. I mean our magic is obviously only good against them." Malvel said sighing.

"Okay they're obviously lying. They want someone else to show up…" I said.

"How about we give them a fight…?" Micah said reequipping a silenced pistol. He pointed at one of the figures and fired. The magic bullet was close but it fell onto the ground. "What?"

"They showed up Malvel."

"Indeed Marvel." The two figures rose up and there was now light in the area. The light glowed from the male's hand. "Now, now then what do we have here?"

"Two lost children... Who think they can stand up to us."

"Poor them. We are the Third and Fifth Commander of The Phoenix knights."

"Marvel the Light in the dark."

"And Malvel the Dark in The light."

"Shall we Malvel?" The boy said as they circled us.

"We shall Marvel." The girl said and they smiled.

"Light Make…" The boy said as he put his hands together.

"Dark Make…"

"Wing Blade!" They exclaimed and two large blades of light and dark enclosed in on us.

"Fire Make, Wall!" I exclaimed and blocked the attacks with the wall of fire.

"Well then he has Maker Magic as well. "

"Then I'll take the Maker Magic user Malvel."

"I guess that leaves you and me. Reequip gunner." Malvel said as Marvel pushed me away from Micah.

"Zac just keep calm we've got this!" Micah said reequipping another pistol removing the silencer.

"Right, so then Marvel shall we?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't have the first move." Marvel said readying a spell.

"Okay then. Fire Make, Buster Sword!" I exclaimed and huge fire sword appeared around my right arm and I charged at him.

"Light Make Shield!" Marvel said blocking my attack with a wall of light. "Light Make Canon!" He said and blasted me with a huge burst of light.

"This may be harder than I originally thought. Okay then Fire Make Wisp!" I exclaimed and a circle of fire surrounded me.

**Narrator: Meanwhile in the old guild hall.**

Someone sat in the middle of the hall meditating. "All five commanders have been engaged in battle." He said looking up.

"And only one of them knows what they're actually fighting to protect. Tell me Manakado. Do you believe in the will of your little brother?"

"Of course I do. If I told him what he was protecting that'd only make all of them fight harder especially him." Manakado said to the mysterious voice. "But the question is… Do you think he's strong enough to hold your power?"

"He fights even though he has no idea what it's for. He's not that smart but he's obviously physically stronger than you are, but in terms of Magic."

"He's on a whole other level than me, he doesn't know it though. If I were to let the barrier down even for a minute and let you power him up it'd be way too much magic for him to hold. I don't think he's ready. You hold the full magic power of a dragon, The Dragon Heart." Manakado said opening his eyes to see the six floating lacrimas the surrounded his magic circle.

"A Dragons, Strength, Courage, Wisdom, Loyalty, then the two aspects of good and evil. Five of these will make up the dragon heart whether it's good or bad is his choice but when he does the five lacrima shards will reunite and unlock his full power." The Dragon Heart said.

"Now then let's see how they fare."

Kyle's POV

I was locked in combat with Chamel which was way too difficult to describe. There was a good reason he was called the hidden Flame. HE used Camouflage magic, he would turn invisible and blend in with whatever was around him. "Stop hiding coward!" I shouted slashing with my claws at another ripple in the air. I was struck from behind and sent through the wall of the building. "This is so annoying, I can't even smell him… There no way this magic could mask his scent. Or maybe it's all the smoke…" I said and clambered out of the building onto the mesh ground of the town. Over the bubbling lava, "Hey that gives me an idea." I said and slashed through the mesh dropping it down. I caught it and pulled it back to its old position. Just before I could fasten it I was struck once more and sent plummeting towards the lava.

"WOW you're dense how did you not tell I was there." He shouted as I fell towards my death.

"That was really stupid." I said and a blur of red and blue came through the hole and I stopped falling. Holding my arms were Blazer and Glacia.

"Good thing Foxwood's fighting woke us up. She warned us that there may be more and that we should go help you." Blazer said moving so he was holding my back and not my arms. "So what are up against?"

"An invisible person. All the smoke makes it hard for me to pick up there scent but if we could keep them talking I may be able to find them. So you do that.." I said and Blazer flew us upward so we were now on the rooftops.

"Okay. HEY INVISBLE PERSON!" Blazer shouted and we waited for a response.

"My name is Chamel and what? But make it quick I have to kick your butt." Chamel said and I kept quiet searching for his voice.

"How does your magic work?"

"Oh it's simple it works like a Chameleon, I don't turn invisible I just blend in with my surroundings which is why I'm called Chamel. It's also why people with good eyesight can notice me which is why I primarily fight at night it helps."

"That's really fascinating and rather clever."

"Thanks but Alagore came up with most of the plans that's why he's The First Commander."

"He must be rather smart. Also you called him brother are you actually related?"

"Yes he's my older brother."

"THERE!" I shouted and turned in one direction and unleashed my Shadow Dragon Roar. Whatever it made contact with left a large hole in the wall.

"That's a dirty trick. Keeping me talking so you could find me.'

"Even dirtier." I smirked and leapt down so I was on level with him.

"What does that mean?" He asked leaving the crumbled building walking closer to me.

"Because that blast imprinted you with those." I said and punched him in the stomach leaving a black mark. "As will all my attacks, being invisible won't help you anymore now that I know where you are."

"That was a great idea!" Blazer said and I readied for our finishing attack.

"Let's end this! Dragon Slayer Secret art!" I exclaimed my claw marks glowing forming to claws of shadows around my hands. I took off running and leapt and we were now in flight.

"Mach Speed!" Blazer shouted and we were now traveling unnecessarily fast. When we reached him I slashed through him and we stopped on a dime a few feet behind him. His magic power faded and he became visible. He fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Alright! We beat one of the Phoenix Commanders!" I cheered falling down so I was sitting.

"We need to help the others right?" Blazer asked and I shook my head.

"I am both physically and magically spent. I need to rest first." I said and hung my head downward if exhaustion.

**Narrator: Back in the guild hall**

"So one of the Five Commanders fell, all that remains is Lukas, Marvel, Malvel, and Alagore. Then Master Phoenix." Manakado said to the Dragon Heart as he silently prayed that the Phoenix would not show up.

**Elijah: Alright we beat one of the Phoenix Commanders!**

**Zac: And only four remain!**

**Foxwood: But we still have to deal with their First in Command. Elijah don't let us down!**

**Elijah: I won't!**

**Next time: Foxwood vs. Lukas!**

**Elijah: Wait what I thought I fight next? This blows!**

**~I'm Echoes Catch ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Foxwood's POV

"I may have underestimated you… You're a lot stronger than I first though. This will be much more fun. Now let's go." Lukas said holding out his lantern.

"Not this time you don't Nature Dragon Stone Hammer!" I shouted smashing his lantern with my fist but my hand didn't break it, it just phased though it and was stuck in the middle. "W-what is this?" I asked and my hand turned back to normal and the lantern dropped me.

Chapter 5: Foxwood vs. Lukas

"Now my lantern knows that spell. Grey Rocks!" He exclaimed and giant stone fists appeared from the lantern striking at me.

"Nature Dragon, Stone Hammer!" I shouted clashing with this magic blocking each punch.

"What point is there in using the same spell as me…? I can increase the power 10 fold 20 fold even 50 fold!" He exclaimed and the stone fist were soon over powering me. I pulled back as the fists smashed the ground where I was standing shattering the ice and splintering the wooden deck.

"Fine then, Natural Balance…. Air!" I shouted the grey magic circle turning light blue. "Nature Dragon Whirlwind Uppercut!" I shouted and a tornado appeared under him as I punched into the air and it sent him flying.

"White Air!" Lukas said his bantering glowing white and he stopped falling. "Don't you remember I can control the spirits of magic? What was the point of that?!" He asked and I smiled panting.

"Natural Balance… Plants!" I shouted and the light blue turned into a deep green. "Nature Dragon, Vine Grab!" I said and placed my hands on the icy deck and a magic circle appeared and a large spiked vine appeared and I sent it far out to a forest at the base of the volcano. It returned holding a few trees It lowered them to me and I bit into the bark absorbing it's magic as I ate the tree. "Whew. Thanks Vine." I said and had it place the trees on the ground.

"Oh I see." Lukas said turning off his magic and falling down while his lantern locked it's self onto the vine absorbing its magic. "There we go. Green Vines!" HE said and vines rose from the ground beneath the lantern. He used the vines to grab me and lift me into the air. "You're at my mercy now!"

"T-that's what you think. Natural Balance!" I said and thought about it. "Metal!" I shouted and the green magic turned dark grey. "Nature Dragon, Metal Claws!" I shouted and my hands turned to sharp metal which cut the vines holding my arms

**AN: Okay let me just clear this up. Natural Balance let's her change her magic but each type has only a small set of three spells and doing so exhausts her as per it uses a large sum of magic to alter what she's using.**

"What the heck you can use metal too?!" Lukas shouted disengaging the vines.

"Anything found naturally in the world I can control, except Oil and Magic itself. Plants, trees, animals, not magma though." I said falling to the ground catching myself on the mast of the ship.

"Get down from there and fight me!" He shouted and his lantern glowed red. "Red fire!" He shouted and shot a blast of fire up at me.

"Okay no way. Nature Dragon: Metal Skin!'" I said and turned into solid metal and fell through the fire to the ground smashing through the ice and deck into the cargo hold. I turned back and shook my head. "Man I'm exhausted…. I've used so much magic and he's barely broken a sweat." I said and looked around. "Wait are these wooden crates?" I said and smiled taking a bite from them, I ate three crates before Lukas arrived. "Now then." I said spitting out a splinter. "Where were we?" I asked. "Natural Balance! Wood!" I said reverting back to my original magic.

"Finally let's get this show on the road. Grey Ice!" He exclaimed and spikes made of ice rose from the ground.

"Not this time you don't. Nature Dragon Roar!" I exclaimed and the blast destroyed the spikes and sent Lukas flying. "How about that? It blocks your dumb attack too. Nature Dragon Wing Attack!" I exclaimed and span around magic spiraling in the crowded cargo hold.

"You're so dumb. I now have three of your spells, stop using magic it'll make it a lot harder for me." He said and I growled.

"Never! Nature Dragon Earth Pounder!" I shouted and slammed my fists down on the ground and Lukas was shaking and he fell down dropping his lantern which rolled towards me. I picked it up smiling. "I guess I won." I said and began to leave the cargo hold.

"Not… Yet… Your magic… is powerful… So very powerful…. Give it to me!" Lukas said and his body crumpled to the ground and someone was standing in front of me. "Ah yes it feels good to be in my true form. That Phoenix Commander was so weak easy to control… I am Lukas the spirit king…. I possess people and slowly absorb their magic… The commander was weak but my strengthened him, I became the commander in his place now then GIVE ME YOUR MAGIC!" He shouted and ran t me, I pointed the lantern at him and he stopped. "W-what? Where did you get that Lantern.."

"You had it you psycho! Wait does this repel you? Why would you have this?" I asked quietly as he backed away.

"That dumb Body must have gotten that to remove me. Now drop the lantern and give me your magic!" Lukas said and I pushed him away with the lantern. I hit him the lantern glowing and he vanished. The Body was waking up and he groaned.

"Where did that dumb spirit go? Oh I still feel his presence he's just weaker. Oh hey my lantern may I have that back?" The Commander asked and I stepped back. "Oh uh… I'm sorry about my spirit. I'm Lukas the Spirit King and Fourth in command if the Phoenix knights. Are you scarred?" He asked and I kept backing away. "Just let me take that lantern real quick." He said taking it from my hand and it glowed brown. "Brown Wood!" He said and the deck was fixed.

"S-so um… Are we still going to fight? Or…"

"I would never fight a girl… Black Shadows!" Lukas said calmly and I was trapped in place once again. "Like I said, I would never fight a girl. But I'm not opposed to stopping them from moving. Now then… Tell me where the Dragon Heart is." Lukas said and I tilted my head.

"Dragon Heart? What is that?" I asked turning my hands into wood.

"Don't pay dumb. Master Phoenix said that your guild is in possession of a Dragon Heart Lacrima now tell me where it is." He said again and I shook my head.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing. You forgot the mistake you made! Nature Dragon Claw!" I exclaimed and smashed through the barrier and hit him again sending him flying back onto the deck.

"Ugh. I said I don't want to fight you… But if you're not going to tell me then I'll make you! Green Vines!" Lukas said his lantern glowing green and the vines rose up from the ground again.

"Natural Balance: Metal! Nature Dragon Metal Claws!" I exclaimed cutting through the vines but they grew back and grabbed me. "What the? Can your magic adapt?"

"Yes it can, once it's beaten twice it adapts to what beat it. Now those Metal Claws can't cut it." Lukas said and smirked. "Now once again. Where….Is….The….Dragon….Heart?" He asked slowly as I struggled to break the vines.

"Nature Dragon: Metal Tornado!" I shouted and metal blades spiraled around me breaking the vines. "Don't think I have no more tricks. I think it's time to end this, Nature Dragon Sweeping Blade!" I exclaimed slicing through him.

"Sorry but that literally did nothing. Spirit Magic: Replica." He said and what I cut through faded. "Didn't you say it was time to end this? I couldn't agree more. Spirit Magic: Spiritual Guidance… Black, Grey, Red, Blue, Yellow. Shadows, Ice, Fire, Water, and lightning." Lukas said and large ball of magic energy formed in front of the lantern. "Spirits of magic guide this fool to your realm from ours. Break the rift and crash!" He shouted and swung his lantern down which sent the bolt of magic with it. My arms turned to metal as I attempted to block the magic, but it was useless and there was a large explosion.

Khalia's POV

I was woken up by a loud explosion and without thinking ran to check what it was. When I reached the deck lying unconscious on the deck was Foxwood and standing over her was a man. "Crap… I needed the information from her…" They said staring at her unconscious body

"Who are you?" I asked furious towards the stranger.

"AH! Another one woke up. It doesn't matter Black Shadows." They said holding their lantern towards me and I growled. The shadows on the ground slithered towards me and I smashed them with my fist. "Whoa…"

"Answer the question… Who are you and what did you do to my sister?"

"I'm Lukas the Spirit King and Fourth in Command for the Phoenix Knights, now tell me who are you."

"I'm the girl who's going to destroy you. Celestial Dragon…. Iron Fist!" I shouted punching the guy sending him flying off the airship and onto the volcano. I leapt off after him and crashed down punching him in the gut once more. He coughed and I leapt off him. "Celestial Dragon Wing Attack!" I shouted the magic lifting of the ground and tossing him all around.

"Hey no fair… I have been able to do anything." Lukas said standing up and holding out his lantern. "Grey Rocks!" He shouted and giant stone first appeared and I glared at him.

"Celestial Dragon… Rolling Kick!" I shouted and kicked the rocks back at him.

"O-okay I surrender just have mercy."

"Mercy? Mercy? Like the kind that you showed my sister! You say you're one of the five Phoenix Commanders then except a fitting defeat! Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Celestial Spire!" I shouted and a large spear of magic energy formed around my arm. I leapt high into the air and threw the spear at him. It crashed into him and pierced the molten ground like a drill crating a large hole. "There." I said turning away from the large crater.

"Don't think I'm done yet!" Lukas shouted and I turned around to see him holding his lantern and a long jet of magma following it. "Red and Orange Magma!"

"What?" I asked and stepped back as he threw the magma at me.

"Sister!" Foxwood shouted and appeared in front of me. She was inhaling the magma, she coughed and her magic circle turned from the metallic silver to a deep red. "I'm not going to let you lose this fight."

"You're okay?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Not at all. That hurt inhaling the lava and I'm still in a lot of pain from his attack. Also I think this control of Lava is only temporary… So we have to make the most of it." She said and we nodded. "Let's go. Nature Dragon: Magma Crash!" She shouted and punched the ground magma spreading through it towards Lukas.

"Blue Water!" Lukas said and the magma cooled quickly and stopped spreading. "Grey Ice!" He shouted and spikes of ice rose from the grounding racing towards us.

"Celestial Dragon Roar!" I shouted and the magic blast shattered the ice.

"Oh one more thing he can absorb magic so don't let him make contact with any of your spells with his lantern." Foxwood said as the lantern turned green and vines rose from the ground and grabbed Foxwood. "Also it adapts so don't use the same magic to counter more than once. Nature Dragon: Magmatic burst!" She shouted and the vines melted away and she dropped to the ground.

"This guy is getting annoying. Let's finish this up sister."

"Oh course now then Natural Balance: Nature!" Foxwood said and went to join me. She grabbed my hand smiling.

"Unisons Raid!" We shouted together. "Yggdrasil's Blessing!" We said again and large tree grew on the rock ground and from that tree came drops of pure magic energy. We placed our hands on the tree and the drops of magic energy condensed into a large ball and the two of slammed our fists into it which sent it flying into Lukas. The ball burst and magic power rained from the sky as Yggdrasil vanished. Lukas stood where he had and didn't move, he collapsed onto the ground and his lantern clattered against the ground.

"Alright!" Foxwood cheered. "it's been awhile sense we attempted Yggdrasil's Blessing."

"Yeah it has. I'm glad your alright."

"Like I said I'm not, can you take me to the medical ward I am in a lot of pain right now…" Foxwood said and I laughed.

"No seriously…"

**Kyle: Wow that's a cool Unisons Raid if I've ever seen one.**

**Elijah: It sure is much cooler than ours.**

**Micah: Your magics aren't compatible that's why.**

**Elijah and Kyle: Shut Up!**

**Next Time: Fire vs. Light!**

**Zac: Wait I thought it was Micah next!**


	6. Chapter 6

Zac's POV

The fiery wisps around me spiraled out around me flying towards him. "Light make, Wall!" Marvel said and my fire stopped unable to go past. "Light make, Crash!" Marvel said and large bolts of light crashed against the ground and I stumbled back trying to get away.

Chapter 6: Fire vs. Light

"Fire Make Shield!" I shouted and as one bolt of light almost reached me and I blocked it with the shield. "Okay then you're getting serious I see. Orange Fire!" I exclaimed and the red shield turned orange as I pushed away the bolt.

"Oh you can control multiple colors of fire interesting…. Then why not just move to white or blue or even purple?"

"I have to build up to that. Fire Make Buster!" I shouted and a large blade of fire appeared around my arm and I smashed it into the ground where Marvel once stood.

"So you mean as you build up magic energy you can change the color of your fire. Interesting, Light Make Spear!" marvel shouted and spikes made of light rained from the sky much like his last attack.

"Fire make Dome!" I shouted and a dome of fire surrounded me blocking the spears of light, or at least some of them. "Fire Make, Hammer!" I shouted and a large fire hammer appeared and I leapt up and smacked him down to the ground. "How about that?"

"Light Make, Canon!" He shouted and shot a burst of light at me sending me higher into the air. "Light Make Talon!" He exclaimed and ran to here I was about to line and threw me higher into the air.

"Y-Yellow fire! Fire Make shell!" I shouted and a ball of yellow fire surrounded me and I plummeted down to the ground.

"You know it makes it hard for me to hit like that. Light Make, Wall!" He said and a wall of light appeared above him and I bounced on it then off back onto the ground. "W-what you burnt a whole in my light. That's impossible he only thing that could even pass through would be Dark magic."

"You know I have another of color of Fire I'm dying to test out. I think you'd enjoy it, but for now… Fire Make, Whirlwind!" I shouted and fire filled the air surrounding us spiraling around me.

"L-light make bubble!" Marvel said and the spiraling fire picked up his ball and he was thrown high into the air.

"Fire make, Bat!" I shouted and a large bat appeared in my hands and when he fell lower and closer to me and I smacked him "Out of the park!" I said as I watched the bubble of light fly far out down the volcano and I gave Pursuit.

We were now deep in the woods at the base of the volcano. "It'd be best if you didn't use your magic here lest you might burn yourself." Marvel said brushing dust off of him. "Light make, sweeping blade." He said using the blade of light once more.

"Fire make Shield!" I said and blocked the blade with my shield of yellow fire. "You're right I best not use magic like this, Fire Make… Buster Sword!" I said using the sword once more spinning around this time sending him flying into a tree and setting the woods around us on fire.

"Y-you idiot this'll hurt both of us."

"Maybe you but not me." I said and the fires around me dissipated slowly. "Not only can I make fire, I can put it out too." I said and he slowly rose from the ground.

"L-light m-make…" He started but collapsed. The body however fell apart into flashlights and lanterns.

"W-what the?" I asked and a little creature rose from the pile of discard light sources.

"Look what you did, you destroyed my golem! Ugh it was pathetic anyways."

"W-what the heck are you?"

"I'm Marvel the Fifth in Command of the Phoenix knights and I use golem make magic. You see I make golems out of materials and those golems use maker magic of what I make them out of. Light is a powerful type of magic but not enough to beat you eh Firecracker…?" They asked and I stepped back. "Never mind that are we fighting or what, I wanna se the full extent of your magic."

"Come again?"

"Let's make this interesting actually. I wanna see the rest of your fire, so you have to fight three more golems using a different color Fire for each if you do I'll surrender and join your guild. But if you can't, you shall become my servant." Marvel said and nodded. "Yeah that'll work. Deal?" He said and held out his small hand, he was sort of a troll like creature, he was small and grey with ears that pointed out to the sides like a wolfs but on the sides of his head.

"I-I guess." I said and held out my pinky and he shook it.

"Right then. Golem make…. Stone!" He exclaimed and a large stone shell surrounded him. It was grey and a red light came from a small opening. "Let's go!"

"Okay then, Green Fire!"

"Green? This should be good. But first this arena is a bit unfitting for your magic.. Let's go over this way.' Marvel said and his golem lead me off into a large empty field. "Alright let's go… Stone make, Spires!" He exclaimed and giant stone poles erupted from the ground lifting me into the air. "Stone make spiral punch!" He exclaimed and his golem's fist extended and punched me sending me flying.

"Fire make. Geyser!" I shouted and his golem was shot into the air by a plume of green fire. "Fire make wave!" I shouted and a beam of fire shot from my hands.

"Stone make shell!" He shouted and the green fire hit an outer layer of stone which melted away. "So that can melt this golem. Stone make, dome!" He shouted and dome of stone surrounded me.

"Like you said green fire can melt this rock."

"But wouldn't molten rock burn if it touched you?"

"Um yes…Oh I see. Fire Make shell!"

"Stone make spires!" He shouted again and the stone spires shot me into the dome before my magic could activate. "Stone make spikes!" He shouted and small spikes appeared on the walls of them dome. The spikes grew closer and closer to me. "Try getting out of this."

"I will! I'll use one of my trump cards. Fire make, Transform!" I shouted and was surrounded by fire. It was cramped with my new form but I stood up and the rock melted away.

"Whoa." Marvel was at a last for words seeing the beast of fire that surrounded me.

"Fire make Talons!" I exclaimed and rushed the golem which melted in contact with me.

"No way that's so cool! This one will be harder. Golem make… Steel!" He shouted and was surrounded by a similar shell of steel. "Now then your next color of fire."

"Yeah.." I said trying to hide my exhaustion, I was running out of spells to use and was low on magic. "Blue Fire…" I said and the beast of green fire turned blue.**AN: Before I go on. Yes I know what makes the colors of fight that' I'm using other than heat such as the green fire is Copper(II) Sulfate and Boric Acid but in this case it's literally magic and each color is hotter than the last. Also I chose steel for his next golem because it has a high melting point **"Let's hurry up Purple fire will exhaust me." I said and charged at the steel golem. I struck it with my talons and the steel shell barely even began to sweat. "No way…"

"You seem tired. How about I make this the last golem. Steel Make Wall! Try breaking this."

"I will!" I shouted, "Fire Make Drill!" I shouted and my fire formed a drill and tried to break through the wall of steel. After a while it broke through and began to drill the shell of the golem itself.

"Back off buddy. Steel Make Pole!" He shouted and a pole of steel pushed me away and onto my back. "Try better than that. Steel Make Hammer!" He shouted and his arm turned into a hammer and was about to smash down on me.

"Fire Make shield!" I shouted and my fire shield held the hammer back for a while but the hammer broke through and hit me in the stomach.

"Come on keep trying." Marvel said retracting the hammer. "I've heard amazing stories about the Members of Dragon Haven, so you should be able to do this." He said and sighed. "Steel make saber!" He exclaimed and swung down a metal blade.

"Fire make, Blow Torch!" I shouted my hand igniting in a steady flame. I cut through his blade and the steel fell to the ground. "I knew saving this would work. This is one of my trump cards, my blow torch which can cut through even Dragon Slayer metal. Sure you've heard good things about our guild but probably about our dragon slayers. Who are probably out there right now kicking the rest of your Phoenix butts, I'm not one of those Dragon Slayers but that doesn't mean I'm not powerful. Fire Make, Rainbow Fire!" I shouted and the blow torch changed colors slowly. "Fire Make Drill! I may not be as powerful but neither is your golem if it can be melted away like this!" I shouted and my drill hand clashed with the steel shell. It took a bit of force but the drill pierced the shell and the metal melted away. "Fire make, Buster!" I shouted and threw my hand into the sky, the fire cut the steel shell in half and marvel was left sitting on a metal pillar.

"WHOA THAT WAS AMAZING!" Marvel said and bounced towards me. "Well a deal's a deal. Consider you lucky to have the amazing Marvel The Golem Maker in your guild." He said I nodded.

"I suppose Golems would be helpful they are probably a lot stronger." I said, "Okay welcome to the guild!"

"I won't let you down."

"Wait aren't you like soul bound to Master Phoenix?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope I didn't sign it, my light golem did but you destroyed it so… I'm not."

"Okay then, let's get us both back to the air ship because I've never used Rainbow Fire before so it's exhausting."

"Actually no. We need to take defeat Malvel first. She's…. Someone we need to defeat quickly. Or your friend is in trouble." Marvel said and we rushed off to see how Micah was doing.

**Kyle: Three of the five Phoenix Knights are now fallen.**

**Elijah: But the ones that remain seem to be stronger than the others.**

**Zac: I'm worried about Micah from what Marvel said he may be in trouble.**

**Next Time: The hunter becomes the hunted.**

**Khalia: Let's just hope he's Okay!**


	7. Chapter 7

Micah's POV

"So you use Dark Maker Magic? Reload Bullets. Light Charges." I said and emptied the clip of my pistol and inserted another.

"I see you can also change the charges of your guns. Let's see if you can fare against this. Dark Make Lion!" Malvel said and a lion made out of pure darkness appeared and charged at me. I emptied my clip on the lion and it faded before it reached me. The shells dropped to the ground with a clink and I reloaded the gun. "This should be interesting."

Chapter 7: The Hunter becomes the hunted.

"Dark make Cheetah." She said and the fast land animal rushed towards me.

"Come on give me something challenging." I said unloading a clip on the dark animal which like the lion faded away into shadows. "Reequip!" I exclaimed and changed from my pistol to a machine pistol. I whirled the gun in my hand and fired all 32 shots at Malvel.

"What was that meant to accomplish? All of those shots missed…"

"Who's to say I was aiming for you?" I asked and the trees behind her fell for ward and she turned to see them and jumped back I reloaded the pistol again and aimed at her. I unloaded half the clip on her and only about half of them hit.

"Dark Make, Snakes." She shouted and snakes crawled toward me. I unleashed the rest of the clip on the snakes which were sent backwards and disappeared. I reloaded the gun and sighed.

"You use animate maker magic correct? Then give me something more challenging… Or are you just not that skilled?" I asked laughing lightly twirling the pistol in my hand.

"Oh yeah? How's this? Dark Make Scorpion!" She exclaimed and large scorpion appeared and stabbed at me with its stinger. I dived under it and turned around and shot the stinger which broke off and vanished. "Dark make snakes." She shouted and a circle of snakes surrounded me. The snakes seemed to form a barrier around me.

"Uh those snakes didn't work last time why would they work his time?" I asked shooting at one of the snakes but the bullet bounced off it and shot past me bouncing in the middle of the air until it lost momentum and dropped to the ground. "Or maybe it will work."

"Not so high and mighty now that you can't shoot?" Malvel asked readying another spell. "Dark Make Bear!" She shouted and a large group of bears appeared around the circle of snakes. "When I snap my fingers, they'll maul you."

"Then I have to be careful." I said sarcastically the pistol vanishing. "Requip, Double barreled shotgun." I said and the high caliber gun appeared above me and I caught it. "Requip charges, Explosive ammunition." I said and aimed at one of the snakes, I pulled the trigger and dropped to the ground the bullets flying over me and smashing a hole in barrier. "Now what fool?" I shouted leaping into the air and firing back down at the ground sending me higher into the air with recoil.

"Are you the fool!? There's nowhere to land!" Malvel shouted up at me and I smiled, on my belt along with ammo clips was a grappling hook, I pulled it off and sung it around and threw it back towards the airship where it caught onto the mast just barely.

"Dark make Eagle!" She shouted and eagles flew towards me.

"Reload charges, Scatter Shot!" I shouted pulling the trigger sending the birds flying back to the ground, but I had missed one which ran into my hand I dropped the gun which fell and clattered as it landed in front of her. "Dang it." I said as I landed on the mast barely holding onto it. I clambered up and sat panting. "I can't exactly dodge anything up here." I sighed as she made another wave of eagles. "Requip 40 cal. Sniper Rifle, suppresser standard scope!" I shouted and the rifle appeared in my hands as I stood up shaking a bit. There was no way I could dispatch all of the birds with this caliber of gun.

"Soul Totem: Buster!" A voice shouted and the birds were shot out of the sky by a powerful magic blast. "Micah could you have been any louder?" They asked and joined my on the mast, it was Keita the North West dragon General.

"Keita. What are you doing here I can handle this."

"Obviously not you had to resort to using a shotgun which was really loud by the way." Keita said and I sighed. "It doesn't matter I'm here to help."

"Okay fine let's just wrap this up quickly okay? Requip, sniper stand." I said and climbed into the crow's nest. "I'll cover you from here and I'll be down to join you soon." I said as I mounted the stand on the side of the crow's nest and the sniper rifle on top of that.

"Okay, Soul Totem magic!" He shouted and several totems surrounded him, "Terrain Affect Sand Garden!" He shouted and threw one of the totems to the ground which buried itself in the ground which soon became sand and pillar rose out of the ground and crumbled just as fast but some stayed up.

"What the?" Malvel asked and Keita grinned.

"Like it? That's one of my terrain totems." Keita kept grinning as Malvel wondered what was going on. "Soul Totem Magic, Ice Soul! Soul Gattler!" He shouted grabbing another totem and cast the spell which sent shards of ice flying at Malvel.

"Dark Make Polar Bear!" She exclaimed and a large bear appeared blocking the ice attack.

"My turn." I said and fired one charge at the bear which caused it to vanish.

"Okay then next, Soul Totem, Lighting Totem. Soul Axe!" Keita said and a large axe made out of lightning appeared and He leapt off the mast down towards Malvel.

"Dark Make, Scorpion!" Malvel shouted and the dark scorpion smashed Keita down to the ground with its stinger. I fired another shot and the stinger broke off and remained as the rest of the scorpion vanished. "The stinger remains pinning your friend down. Now then let's end him here and now, Dark Make…" She began but I fired another charge knocking her off balance.

"Requip! Dual Pistols!" I exclaimed and leapt down from the mast grabbing the two pistols. I aimed one at the stinger and shot it causing it to vanish and the other gun was aimed at Malvel. "Now what are you going to do?" I asked helping Keita up who readied a soul Gattler. "We have you pinned." I said as Malvel stood up to face us. "Surrender now."

"S-surrender? That word isn't in my Vocabulary, I was wondering how long I could make it making people think I use maker magic but I guess it's time to use my true magic." She said and raised one hand which a pure black magic circle appeared. "Puppeteer magic." She said and from the shadows on the ground rose a hideous beast.

"P-puppeteer magic? But I thought you need something to control it, and I've never someone use it like this before." I said stepping back as the beast lunged at us.

"Terrain Affect Quick Sand!" Keita shouted quickly throwing a totem to where the beast landed and the beast sunk deep below the sand. "Micah we may need to run."

"But the fun is just starting, Puppeteer Magic." She said and the magic circle turned yellow and from the sand rose a formless beast. The two of us took a step back and the beast turned into a large worm and I dove after us.

"Okay let's go!" I shouted and the two of us took off running as the large sand worm chased us. "Turn off the terrain affect!" I shouted and Keita nodded and the totem that was buried returned to his hands and the sand worm turned to stone and smashed into pieces.

"Good thinking but I think she has other tricks up her sleeve." Keita said and stopped to see her standing not too far away from us. As we stopped a large vine appeared from the Dragon's Glory and dropped a large stack of trees next to the ship.

"Perfect, Puppeteer Magic." She said and the magic circle turned brown and the trees turned into a large beast that slowly approached us with gigantic strides.

"I wish Zac was here." I said backing away from the giant tree monster.

"FIRE MAKE DRILL!" A voice shouted and from the center of the beast came a rainbow colored drill that burned the monster to ashes. In front of the ashes landed Zac with a goblin of sorts on his shoulder. Zac smiled before falling to one knee. "Hey Micah. Marvel here has something to tell you." Zac said panting.

"Right as Zac said. This is important, Malvel can make a puppet out of anything except for stone, water, and magma. So if you can somehow change what her puppets are made of into any of those three things they'll be inanimate and fall apart." The goblin said and we nodded.

"Marvel you traitor I guess I'm going to have to destroy you as well. Puppeteer Magic." She said and the magic turned light grey and from the ashes rose some kind of creature. "Take out that Traitor Marvel first." She said and the ash creature shifted towards Zac.

"Okay let's go." I said and picked him up and rushed into the city over the mesh floor. The puppet stopped before the mesh and went no further. "Oh yeah because it will fall in." I said stepping back more.

"Get back here, I have nothing to make a puppet out of in there." She said and we stepped back farther as she walked closer. "It's of no matter I'll just make a Puppet out of something." She said and the magic circle turned from grey to black. The shadows that we were giving off formed a small creature. Malvel grabbed a small shard of a building and dropped it on to the shadow beast, it passed through it and down to the lava. "This puppet acts as sort of a one way hole. You can go in but you can't come out."

"Oh hang on why are we cowering?" I asked and span my pistol and pointed it at her dropping Zac. I ran towards her and placed the gun on her back. She jumped forward right through her puppet.

"That's not fair!" She shouted and the magic circle turned a dark grey and the crumbled shards of the inside of the volcano formed a little platform.

"There we go now she can't get out. But Marvel…. What exactly is her magic?"

"It's a forbidden magic that acts like maker magic, she can make puppets out of natural materials. Now then onto more pressing matters. I sense only the life force of Alagore left, which means that Master Phoenix's prediction was right and will be here very soon. We may want to head back to your ship and get some rest. We'll need it if we're to face Master Phoenix." Marvel said and I picked Zac back up and headed back to the Dragon's Glory.

"Wait why would Alagore still be awake?" I asked and Marvel sighed,.

"Because Alagore is practically invincible, People call him Alagore the Endless Wall. No one has ever pierced his iron clad defense." Marvel said which caused me to shake. What kind of wizard is invicible?

**Micah: I guess we beat Malvel.**

**Keita: Kind of… But what Marvel said about Alagore… Will Elijah be okay?**

**Next time: Paper vs. Metal**

**Kyle: He better be okay, because if he can't win none of us can.**

**AN: Also I'm doing these in bulk so... The next bulk is 8-12**

**~I'm Echoes catch ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Elijah's POV

As Kyle lead Chamel off into the city away from me and Alagore. We were in a stare down waiting for either of us to go first. "Paper Rapier!" I exclaimed and paper rushed from my sleeve forming the thin paper blade. I rushed towards Alagore who slammed his shields together.

"Level 10 Magic Defense!" He said as I struck his shield, the slash barely even made a scratch. "Foolish Dragon, Paper could never be able to pierce metal." Alagore said and I kept striking his shield, eventually the shields broke apart.

Chapter 8: Paper vs. Metal

"Oh really?" I said and slashed at his armor. He swung and knocked me away with one of his shields the rapier falling apart. He leapt off the roof shields together and dove towards me.

"Paper Shield!" I shouted and paper formed a large shield in front of me and he crashed into it. He landed on the mesh ground and I broke apart the shield into floating blades. "Dash!" I shouted and the blades flew down and dashed through his armor which barely even seemed damaged. "O-okay then on to plan B. Paper Long sword!" I shouted and the paper formed a sword in my hand.

"Level 20 magic defense." Alagore said smashing his shields together once more and I struck the shield. I smiled and left a piece of paper on the left side of his shield. I swung again leaving a piece of paper on the right shield and swung a third time down the middle and the shields separated. "Obviously I underestimated you… Level 30 magic defense!" He shouted and went to smash his shields together but they only repelled each other. "W-what the."

"I put spell tags on them! Giving them both a Positive Magnetic Charge now they'll repel each other. Simple science now then let's go!" I shouted and charged at him. He blocked me with the right shield and I pushed harder. "No breaking me." I said pushing against my longsword against the shield. "Come on, you can't hold up your defense forever…" I growled as the paper sword broke and I fell towards the shield. I did a front flip and kicked the shield and pushed him away. "Okay then…. Paper sword don't work that well… Paper hammer!?" I shouted and the paper formed a large war hammer in my hand. I ran at him a smashed his shield which cracked and shattered.

"Magic Defense Level 70." Alagore said and blocked my second swing with his left shield. "You may have reduced half of my defense to rubble but don't think that this is all I can do." He said as I swung again.

"Then prove it. Paper Whirlwind!" I shouted pushing my hammer on his shield as paper spiraled from my sleeves and swirled around us. The papers lifted both of us high into the air knocking us off balance. I smashed his shield with my hammer. The winds blew my hammer apart and the whirlwind stopped I dropped down to the roof tops panting. "I used too much magic on that last attack… Maybe I should use less magic." I said and Alagore landed on the roof across from me.

"You seem tired. Would you like to rest for a moment?" Alagore asked. W-was he being nice to me?

"N-no I'm good. Let's just keep fighting." I said sighing quietly.

"You seem tired… Are you sure you don't want to rest?" He asked and I nodded. "Okay then let us continue." He nodded and ran off the edge of the roof and leapt towards me. HE threw a punch at where I was standing and I evaded the attack and he smashed the roof.

"W-whoa... No wonder you're first in command that was powerful."

"Thank you, and you hold up to the title of Dragon General, you've proven to be a powerful adversary."

"But how are you so strong even without your shields?"

"I may possess defensive magic but I can still use it for offense, I can use Magic Defense when I punch to sort of defend myself from what I punch, it's like hitting you with a shield but it's with my fist instead."

"That's confusing. Paper Axe." I said and the paper war axe appeared in my hands.

"How does your magic work is it Maker Magic?" Alagore said charging.

"Paper Shield!" I shouted blocking his attack, "Not really I just control paper. I can make anything from Armor to shields to even domes." I said pushing him back and I smashed down on him with my axe. He blocked it with his gauntlet.

"I see, your magic is quiet interesting. Tell me… Ugh… Do you know anything about Master Phoenix?" Alagore grunted pushing against my attack.

"N-not much, all I know is that he has his 'Dragon' Form and a Human Form." I said the paper axe shattering. "Paper cutters!" I shouted and the scattering paper turned into blades which flew towards him.

"Level 30 Magic Defense." Alagore said blocking a few of the blades but the last nicked what I could see of his face. "Master Phoenix can also tell fortunes, and I think you may be interested…" He said charging at me. "Level 80 Magic Defense!"

"Paper Shield Reinforced!" I shouted and a wall of paper formed blocking his attack. He broke through and his arm was stuck as I closed the hole. "Oh really?" I asked deforming the shield and his gauntlet fell to the ground.

"Yes, his latest fortune read something worrisome… Which is why Chamel and this Marvel are joining us in place of Tanko and Lex. 'Two of the five Phoenix's guards will turn to fight by the side of the Shadow Dragon. The one who lies and hides behind a mask and the one who is most trusted.' Lex is the Phoenix Priest and Tanko uses mask magic… Which is why the two were imprisoned… He also read a second one." Alagore said putting on his gauntlet.

"Yeah? Paper Shards" I shouted and paper rushed from my sleeves and scattered about us. "These will dash at you whenever I chose." I said and closed my open hand and the paper rushed towards him.

"Level 100 Magic defense." HE said and a bubble appeared around him blocking most of the paper. "His other fortune went something to the extent of, "four fires of the Phoenix's shield will go out and only the main shield will remain.' Which means that I'm fated to win this fight." Alagore said and rushed at me again. He struck and I dodged and the ground beneath me was now plummeting to the lava along with Kyle.

"Whoa!" Paper Wings!" I shouted and jumped through the hole and kicked off the wall and flew towards him. Before I could he was whisked upward and I landed on the wall. "P-paper Grappling hook!" I shouted and chain of paper flew up to Alagore and he grabbed it.

"Bad idea, you do realize that I can end you right here." He said and pulled on the paper chain. "But I won't because I am a Knight and no matter what I will fight with honor." He said and hoisted me up to him. "Now then let's settle this, no more messing around Magical Blades." He said and a long broadsword appeared in his hands. "I can also create magical weapons too. But they aren't as strong as my Magical Defense."

"So I guess that means no more messing around. Paper Kite!" I shouted and paper spiraled out from my sleeve.

"A-a kite?" He asked stunned by what I said. The paper formed a handle in my right hand and a blade along my right arm. "W-what is that?" HE asked as I snapped my fingers and the paper turned into a metal blade on my arm.

"This is a Kite Blade." I said and bent my elbow holding the handle to my chest. The blue metallic blade went down to my elbow and moved with my arm. "A not exactly surgically precise weapon but… I can change that." I said and paper floated away from me and stuck itself to his armor. "There we go. Now then, Alagore shall we?"

"We shall. Begin." He said and rushed at me, he swung his blade over my head but I blocked it. "It's fast." He said astonished and I quickly swiped at one of the pieces of paper which was cut perfectly in half and floated to the ground and shattered.

"One down." I muttered quietly and Alagore titled his head swinging his sword again which I ducked under but he stomped on my back.

"You should have been able to predict that." Alagore said pressing down harder.

"Maybe you should have been able to predict this. Paper spring!" I said and springs formed around my hand and I pushed up and the springs bounced me up and sent Alagore off balance. I jumped onto my feet and slashed at one of the papers on his leg. "Two." I said as that piece of paper shattered.

"Why do you keep saying numbers and cutting at this paper…?" Alagore asked slamming his foot down. "It doesn't matter, you will not continue any longer." He said and swung at me again pressing hard on the Kite Blade.

"T-twin Kites!" I said and a second blade appeared on my left arm. I swung up and clashed my blades with his, I pushed him away and was panting from exhaustion.

"You are a noble warrior but your weapons outnumber my own… Magical Offense Twin Magical Swords!" He shouted and a second sword appeared. "Now time to end this once and for all!"

"Winner takes all!" I shouted and ran up to him and clashed blades with him.

"And by that what do you mean?" He asked pressing harder on my kite blades. I broke away and swung at two of the pieces of paper but he blocked me.

"Loser's life is in the winner's hand. As in the winner decides the loser's fate!" I shouted breaking away once more and cut to more of the tags.

"Fine then but I do not instead to l-l-lose?" He asked and was frozen up.

"Oh yeah by the way those pieces of paper are pressure points that are vital for movement, I just paralyzed you." I said and dropped my blades and they turned into pieces of paper. "Like I said I never intended to lose. Dragon Haven Grand Spell!"

"M-magical Defense Level 500!" Alagore shouted as I crossed my arms into an X and the paper congealed around my hands in the shape of a dragon head.

"Paper Dragon!" I shouted and the head of the dragon became animate along with the body I was providing it. "Now then observe, true power of the East Dragon General. Paper Fire!" I exclaimed and the dragon breathed a very real fire which sent him flying back. Bubbles of Multi Colored paper floated around him and when I snapped they burst and magic blasts rained down. "Now then Alagore I do believe I won."

"Y-yes. I have been bested. You are truly a powerful adversary, my fate is in your hands." Alagore said bowing before me.

"Good. Now then sense you lost, your fate is… Hmm." I said thinking about it. "I don't know actually…" I said and he sighed.

"A warrior who loses does not deserve life." He said and I shook my head.

"No way. You're a powerful wizard but you're using your magic for the wrong purpose. True you were fated to leave that fight alive but it never specified how you would leave. I am now in complete control of your life. So now then, you need to join my guild."

"W-what but…"

"No buts. IT said that two of the five would betray them. While true Tanko may not be here but you are the first in command. So now then you are now my disciple, now let's go find the rest of our guild. Before Master Phoenix shows up which, considering what we're protecting… He most definitely will."

"Yes, master said he would arrive to help us absorb the Dragon Heart's magic… We must hurry where would they all be?"

"At our Airship." I said and looked off into the distance where there was a very far away light glowing.

**Kyle: Alright we defeated all five of the Phoenix Knights!**

**Khalia: But that made Master Phoenix mad and he'll be here very soon!**

**Zac: If he does show up were all done for!**

**Next Time: A Dragon's Courage!**

**Marvel: Remember he is very powerful…**

**Alagore: We'll need to do our best!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle's POV

"Glad that he's finally taken care of." I said flipping over the now unconscious Chamel. "Ouch poor guy…. I was little rough on him…" I said and started to walk away. I winced in pain as I stepped forward.

"Boss he did kind of thrash you around before you even started to attack…. Let me just fly you to the airship." Blazer said and I nodded. "Okay then I'll take you there." He said and grabbed my back and lifted me into the air. He flew us towards the Dragon's Glory, while flying I saw a few explosion and fire blasts.

"The others seem to have met others of the Phoenix knights…" I said looking around to see a large flying beast in the distance. "Is that…."

"M-master Phoenix…" Blazer said and took us down closer to the ground.

Chapter 9: A Dragon's Courage

"It'd be best so he didn't see us…" He said and I nodded...

"Agreed." I said as we flew low to the mesh ground. As we flew around we saw Zac, Keita, and Micah sitting on the ground battered and exhausted. "Hey guys!" I said and landed next to them.

"Kyle… D-did you find a Phoenix Knight too?" Micah asked and I nodded noticing Zac had a Goblin on his head.

"What's with the goblin?"

"That's Marvel he'll be assisting us against the Master Phoenix." Zac said and I looked down to see a girl sitting on the lava. "That's Malvel one of the Phoenix Knights leave her there."

"Okay then, you guys are pretty beat up…. Let's get you back to the Dragon's Glory." I said and helped them up.

"Halt young Dragonlings." A voice said and we looked around readying our attacks. "Calm yourself young Dragonlings, I am not your enemy…. I am Mother Earth…"

"…" We stayed quiet processing that.

"As in young Dragon Slayer, Queen of all Earth Born dragons… While the Shadow Dragon King is a Heaven Born I will still protect all my children..."

"Mother Gaea the Dragon Of earth and Father Heaven Dragon of well the Heavens…." I said in awe. "No way….."

"Yes, young Dragons come to me in the Guild Hall I have already summoned the others." She said and I nodded and helped our friends to the guild hall.

When we arrived Khalia, Foxwood, Elijah, and Alagore were standing there. "Oh hey guys! I got a slave can I keep him?" Elijah shouted and hugged Alagore…

"…." I stared at him and shook my head. "Never mind. Mother Gaea we're all here" I said and the doors opened.

"Come to me Children…" She said and we entered the guildhall. Once inside a bright light filled the hall and we saw six Lacrimas floating around someone sitting in the center of the guildhall. "Welcome Children. What you see here is the Dragon Heart Lacrima…. The six Lacrimas represent a different part of a Dragon's Heart. Courage, Wisdom, Loyalty, and the two aspects of good and evil. A dragon's Passion, or a Dragon's Rage. Five of the Aspect's will make up the Dragon Heart." She said.

"O-okay Manakado what is this?" I asked and he said nothing.

"He is keeping a barrier up around the guild hall right now. Now then I will use my magic to heal you…" She said and I felt my wounds fade. "Now then Dragon Slayers…." She said and we stepped forward and I felt power course through me. "I have unlocked new spells. Celestial Nova, Nature's Bounty, and Terra Firmer…"

"Wait I don't get one?"

"Terra Firmer is yours Kyle… Long ago before I passed I placed my core into a young dying boy… That was you… You maybe the Shadow Dragon Slayer but you're also the Gaea Dragon Slayer. I will try to unlock the rest of my power in you as you unleash a part of The Dragon Heart. Now Go Master Phoenix will be here soon." Mother Earth said and we all left the guild hall and the doors shut behind us.

"O-okay good bye…" Micah said there was the cry of a bird not too far behind us. We span around to see the immortal fire bird standing on the roof. The phoenix turned to ashes and from the ashes rose a man. The man had fiery orange and red hair and burning 0orange eyes.

"Hmm what do we have hear? Two traitors and six rebellious dragons… Alagore Marvel I'll deal with you later. Right now my main target is these dragons. Come let's see what you can do to an immortal fire bird..."

"You're asking for it! Requip Chariot Magnum!" Micah shouted. "Rounds Change Water."

"Soul Totem Terrain Affect! Aquatic Ruins!" Keita shouted throwing the totem down changing the land scape so there were more ancient ruins and water flowing all around."

"Fire make…." Zac said readying an attack.

"Phoenix Blade." Master Phoenix said and the burning staff appeared in his hands.

"Soul Gattler Water!" Keita shouted unleashing the barrage of water shots and Micah added to it empting the clip of his gun. The fire bird skillfully dodged the attacks and gracefully rushed over to our three wizards and span his staff around once slashing.

"Shield!" Zac shouted blocking most of the attacks.

"Okay then if that's how you want to play. Requip Bayonet!" Micah said and grabbed the bladed gun that appeared before him. "Let's try that again Keita!" Micah shouted and charged at Master Phoenix and clashed blades with him.

"Okay, Fire Make Drill!" Zac shouted joining up with Micah's attack.

"Okay! Soul Blade, Water!" Keita shouted joining Micah and Zac's attack. Master Phoenix broke the attacks and span the staff sending them flying away. The three crashed, defeated, into the pillars which crumbled.

"Whoa…." I said.

"Our turn!" Alagore and Marvel shouted rushing at him along with Elijah.

"Golem Make Water!" Marvel shouted and the water from the ruins surrounded him into a solid shell. "Water Make Spire!" Marvel shouted and the water rose up underneath Master Phoenix but he quickly dashed out of the way and charged at him.

"Magic Defense Level 50!" Alagore shouted blocking the attack. He then pushed Master Phoenix away and struck him with one of the shields.

"Paper Kite!" Elijah said unleashing his secret weapon and beginning his attack on Master Phoenix. Elijah struck at him several times before being sent flying like the three wizards before.

"Honestly this is the best you're pathetic guild has to offer?" Master Phoenix said and sent his two former guards flying into the guild hall. "All that remains are you three."

"Yeah and we won't fail!" We shouted.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" I shouted and he blocked the beam of magic. "Seriously? Fine then, Shadow Dragon, Crushing Fang!"

"Celestial Dragon, Iron Fist!"

"Nature Dragon Wing attack!" Foxwood shouted and Master Phoenix blocked all three of our attacks. "Stop being so annoying! Natural Balance, Metal! Nature Dragon Blades!" Foxwood shouted and charged at Master Phoenix and delivered a seriously of slashes which he blocked all of.

"Shadow Dragon Claw!" I shouted and from my position in the air, dove at him. He pushed Foxwood away to block my attack.

"Phoenix Fires!" Master Phoenix shouted and a large burst of fire pushed me into the air. "Phoenix Buster!" HE shouted and a new blade appeared. A larger buster sword which he calmly placed over his shoulder.

"Dragon Slayer Secret art! Celestial Nova!" Khalia shouted unleashing her new attack which created a large bubble of magic energy which collapsed in on itself and burst. Once the light faded Master Phoenix stood with no damage done to him.

"All of you wizards are pathetic I'm ending this here!" Master Phoenix declared and turned back into his fire bird form. "Phoenix rebirth!" HE shouted and ashes and fire swirled around the entire city.

"I-I'm not done yet! Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" I shouted and a light glowed in my hand, I closed my fist around the light and leapt high into the air and delivered and punch to master Phoenix.

"Terra Firmer!" I shouted rising up in an unfamiliar place. "W-where am I?" I asked looking around my surroundings. I was in a tree of sorts, as per the walls were wood and looked unprepared and the floor was wood and had many rings, I was in a bed on a raised section of the room and there was a window next to it. I peered out the window to see nothing but forests and trees. "This is odd..." I said and threw off the bed covers to see my normal clothes but burned and torn, there were bandages wrapped around my feet and my arms too. I rose out of the bed and winced as I put pressure on my foot. There was a stick propped against the wall which I grabbed and supported myself with it. With my makeshift crutch I headed down from the raised platform and looked around the room I was in. On one wall there were shelves with potions on it and other oddities. Under the raised area there were cauldrons and cabinets and herbs on the celling. There was a table with four chairs and place where a fire could be lit. I noticed a door and limped over to it, but before I was in range it swung open and two people entered, both female with pointed ears, one held a harp and the other a staff.

"Oh you're awake…" The one with the staff said and I backed up. "Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you, quite the opposite in fact." She said and pulled out one of the chairs and gestured for me to sit. I complied and sat down. "Now then do you have any idea what day it is?"

"Yes. It's April 31st." I replied confidently. The two women exchanged a glance and sat down in two of the chairs

"Um not exactly…. Its July 1st… our leader and us found you and your friends lying burned, wounded, and in comas in the village of Dracoveil. We took you to our home and treated your wounds… You've been asleep for three months." The one with the staff said and I kept quiet not believing her words. "Anyways do you have any ideas where we are at all?"

"Um this wood composite seems familiar…. Is it sacred wood?" I asked shifting in my seat.

"Yes! Good which means you sort of know where we are?"

"The sacred Yggdrasil Forest correct? The one humans are forbidden from entering…" I said and the two women nodded.

"Yes which means that my sister and I are elves." The one with the harp said. "Oh but how rude of us… My name is Andromeda."

"And mine is Nebula." The one with the staff said. "Judging by the tattoo on your hand means you're a Guild Wizard correct?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes of the Guild Dragon Haven, I'm Kyle the Shadow Dragon Slayer."

"Whoa a real guild wizard… It's been forever sense one has been seen in these woods. Last time they were here they tried to steal some of the Yggdrasil Dew we use to heal people." Andromeda said and I nodded. "But since they tried to steal it the dew stopped forming as much. It takes at least six months to get one whole bottle…"

"What do you think caused it to stop producing Dew?" I asked and stood up.

"We've heard that a monster has made a nest in the leaves of Yggdrasil…. None of our wizards are powerful enough to slay it."

"Say…. In exchange for you guys saving me… I'll slay that monster." I said and the two elves perked up.

"You will? Thank you! But here drink this first. In the three months you were asleep another bottle was produced…. It's not as potent anymore so it will only last three hours…. You have to slay it before it wears off or you'll have to wait five months to try again…" Nebula said handing me a bottle. I opened it and drank the contents.

"It's kind of sour…." I said and stood up dropping the sick. "But it works just fine… Now then how do I get up to the monster's nest?"

"That's the easy part. I'll use my Enchantment Magic to give you a higher jump." Andromeda said and led me out of the room.

As it turns out… The entire city is built in the trees. Andromeda led me to a large platform with a lot of elves on it and pointed up. "So if you jump to that branch then to that one then jump again you'll be in its nest. Are you ready?"

"Of course." I said and she began playing a beautiful tune on her harp. **AN: If you search up Studio Ghibli Music Relaxing Harp Hayao Miyazaki Collection by StudioMesekers on YouTube and go to 16:10 it's that song. **

"Now jump!" She commanded and I did, I flew high into the air up to the level of the branch she pointed to and landed on it, I jumped again to the next branch then jumped up into the leaves above me and passed through a mess of straw.

"What kind of nest is this?" I asked looking around the burrow like structure and heard an all too familiar sound, a familiar hissing sound that made me freeze in my tracks. "Snake…."I whispered and turned slowly to see a large snake coiled up behind me ready to strike. "N-nice snake…" I said backing up and jumping out of the way as the snake uncoiled itself lunging to where I once stood. I struck again and I kept running away from the attacks. "W-what am I doing? If I slay this snake then we can use the dew to heal the rest of my friends…. I need to face my fear and slay this monster for my friends!" I said and turned to face the snake. "Okay buddy let's go! Gaea Dragon Crushing Fang!" I shouted unnaturally and struck the snake atop its head. "Is this Mother Gaea's magic?" I asked smiling. "If so let's use its full power! Gaea dragon Earth crushing fist!" I shouted and smashed the snake once more. "Gaea Dragon Roar" I shouted and roared loudly tearing through the snake and its nest with the beam of powerful magic. The nest collapsed and fell with me through the branches down to the city where the now dead snake flopped and was buried under the nest.

"W-whoa…" Andromeda said as I leapt of my victim smiling.

"Monster Slain!" I said holding out a peace sign.

"Nice Work! Now we can finally produce more bottles and more potent elixirs!" Andromeda cheered as I chuckled. I slayed a snake an unlocked part of the power of Mother Gaea gave me and now I can save all my friends.

**Kyle: Everyone's still in a coma so I guess I'm going solo for today… I have nothing sorry guys!**

**Next Time: The sacred forest of the elves!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Now then how much dew can be produced?" I asked picking up the dead snake and carrying over to the edge of the platform.

"About 2-3 Bottles a week." Andromeda said.

"2-3 of an all healing dew…. A week." I said and stared at her

Chapter 10: The sacred forest of the elves!

"That's right." She said as I tossed the snake over the edge. "We've actually produced ten just today due to the buildup of dew. Here's yours… Drink some and sprinkle the rest on your burns…. The burns will take a while to heal but it'll help." She said and I did so, after I drank about half of it I sprinkled a drop of the dew on my hands and feet and rubbing some on my cheek. "Now then we'll have our healers administrate it to your friends when they wake up…" She said as I watched the snake plummet to the ground.

"Okay good but uh about my clothes…. And my sandals…." I said and she rolled her eyes. "What! I'm not wearing burnt clothes." I stated bluntly

"Well then tell the tailor who lives in the house up there that I sent you and she'll make you something." Andromeda said and pointed up to a building with a sign that had a needle and thread. She left me standing on the platform and I headed up to where she pointed to.

I pushed open the wooden door and a bell rang. "Just a minute." A voice said and I looked around for it. An elderly elf appeared from upstairs and greeted me. "Hello dearie how can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Oh uh… Andromeda said that you can make me some new clothes. These are a little burnt…." I said showing her the burned edges of my clothes.

"Why yes of course. Please stand in front of the mirrors while I take your measurements." She said and I walked over and stepped on the raised platform and waited while she measured me. "What kind of style are you looking for?"

"Hmm… Something that says Dragon Slayer… Oh and if at all possible I'd like this logo on it." I said showing her my guild mark.

"Yes I can do that. Any specific colors?"

"Hmm… Not really just something like these." I said and she got to work.

It was a few hours before she was done and I admired my outfit in the mirrors. The new clothes were simple yet perfect for fighting in. The outfit was very similar to a yukata or a kimono as in it was a single piece outfit. It was light blue and had the Dragon Haven mark on the collar. The kimono (or yukata) had an image of two dragons fighting along the front with sakura petals swirling around them and on the back was the mark of Yggdrasil forest, a scale image of the tree itself. The obi belt had an image of petals and vines spiraling around it. I was given new sandals as well. "This is beautiful… I wonder if you could make one for all of my allies…" I said admiring it. **AN: I know the difference between a kimono and a yukata…. Yukata's are worn at hot springs and Kimono's for festivals… It's probably a yukata in the males' case but a kimono for the girls. Or maybe it's just a kimono for both I don't know… Both are tied with an obi belt but the two are very different**

"I'd be happy to. Anything for a friend of Andromeda." They said which made me think.

"Pardon but um… What exactly is Andromeda…? Her magic is a very rare Enchantment magic and people seem to respect her." I asked and she paused.

"Andromeda is one of the highly respect Three Wizards of the forest. Nebula, Andromeda, and Galaxy are the three strongest wizards of the forest. Harp Enchantment, Witchery Magic, and fiendish Shadow Stalker magic."

"That sounds…. Kind of fishy…" I stated but then paused, "Never mind that. Thank you for the clothes." I said and left the house.

I headed back down to where I was staying to see Nebula still inside the house brewing some potion. "Hey welcome back. How did slaying that monster go?" She asked stirring the cauldron.

"Good the tree is producing dew again… Is this anyone's house?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"It's my Clinic. I keep my patients here and you're still technically one so you'll be staying here for a while if you want to." She replied and I nodded. "But since you can move you'll need to help me with my work."

"What exactly do I need to do?" I asked and she didn't look away from her work.

"I need one of the bottles in the shelf over there. The one with the blue potion." She said and I turned to the shelf.

"They're all blue…." I said staring at bottles filled to the brim with some blue liquid. "Which one is it?" I asked.

"The blue one…" Nebula said still not looking up from her work.

"THERES LIKE THIRTY BLUE ONES!" I snapped and struck the wall and all the potions came tumbling off the wall except for one. "Oops…"

"Hey good job. Those bottles just had water the one left was the potion." She said and I growled at her. "I mean it should have been easy for a dragon slayer's sense of smell." She said and walked over to me, "Are you feeling one hundred percent?" She asked examining me.

"Yes I do. Hey don't poke there." I said pushing her away.

"Hey I specialize in healing magic, and if a dragon slayer can't tell the difference in scent between water and a potion something is wrong." She said and held out her staff. "Healing Witchery magic! Remove Bindings!" The staff glowed and the prayer beads that hung from it levitated for a moment before falling back down. "Did it work?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, because nothing's wrong." I said simply and she disagreed.

"Obviously… Perhaps it's because you were asleep for so long or maybe you're allergic to something in Yggdrasil… Never the less I still need to examine you." She said and pushed me back against the wall. "Now tell me… Can you detect the difference between these two potions?" She said and I rolled my eyes. "Come on a Dragon Slayer's sense of smell is important."

"Is this the right building?" A familiar voice said as the door swung open revealing behind Foxwood and Khalia. "… We'll come back later." Khalia said closing the door.

"NO WAIT COME BACK SAVE ME!" I said and broke away from Nebula and ran outside after them. "Why'd you guys leave?" I asked.

"Well you two looked like you needed some privacy…" She replied and I growled.

"NO! Something's wrong with my sense of smell." I said and the two Dragon Slayers stopped.

"Now that you mention it same here… I can't really smell anything."

"None of the Trees here seem tasty either…." Foxwood said simply sniffing the bark of the large tree that was just over the edge. "Nothing…."

"Yeah… Our magic is still working though..." I said my hand being engulfed by shadows. "Maybe it's something about these woods." I said and pondered that.

"Oh yeah what's with the Kimono?" Khalia asked and I turned to face her.

"Oh our clothes are burnt so if you go up there to that house with the Needle and Thread sign and tell the person there that you know Andromeda she'll make you some too." I explained showing them where to go.

"Yeah but why is it a kimono?" Khalia asked. "Or is it a yukata?"

"You know it may be a Yukata…." I said examining the collar. "I can't tell exactly… its collar isn't big enough to be a yukata….."

"Did you ask for it?" Foxwood asked staring at the dragons.

"Hmm no I just said something that said dragon slayer and she made this for me..." I replied and the two nodded.

"Right we'll be back after we get ours, wait for us okay?" Khalia said and I nodded and the two went upstairs.

The two returned about an hour later each with a kimono, Khalia's was black with silver stars on it and Foxwood's was green with branches and flowers. "These are really good clothes. Now then let's go figure out what's messing with our noses." Foxwood said, "I think the first place to check is with whoever's in charge here." She said and we headed off asking around for who's in charge.

Foxwood went around the shopping district asking the people if they knew, "Pardon do you know who's in charge or where I could find them? No…. okay then sorry to bother you. Oh excuse me do you know where I can find the person…. Oh okay bye….. Pardon me ma'am but…. Oh I'm sorry sir it's just that you…." She asked around frantically soon getting confused. "Eh…. Why is no one being helpful?"

I checked the bars and pubs hoping that the elven underground would be of some help. "Hey where can I find who's in charge around here?" I shouted standing on the counter of one pub.

"Hey bud you just spilled my drink!" An elf shouted and a crowd gathered around, "Spilling a man's drink is like asking for a fight is that what you want?"

"Maybe if it's the only way to get some respect from you lowlifes be my guest. Try to take down a Dragon." I said readying my magic.

"You're asking for it buddy!" The elf shouted and struck the counter but I leapt out of the way. "Whoa… Get back here!" He shouted and I caught his fist.

"Shadow Dragon Crushing Fang!" I shouted driving him into the floor with one punch. "Who's next?"

Khalia checked the center of the town to ask some of the Aristocracy of the forest. She stood by a fountain where a crowd was gathered. "Hey pardon me…. Excuse me but…. Come on why is everyone so busy? Do I have to get their attention? Fine then." She said and leapt onto the tallest point on the fountain. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Celestial Nova!" She shouted and explosions formed in the sky like fireworks drawing the gaze of the crowd. "Good. Now then can any of you tell me where the leader of this forest is?" She shouted and the answer from the crowd was no.

We met up with Khalia who sat on the fountain defeated. "We've been asking around for an hour and no one knows…" Foxwood said.

"I've had to beat up three full pubs of drunk people and no one…" I said sighing. I sat on the fountain with them and stared off into the crowd. Soon a hooded figure approached us.

"Pardon but are you three looking for the king?" They asked and we nodded. "Well then follow me." He said and took off into the crowd.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted and we chased after him. He snuck into a back alley and glanced around.

"Good you can keep up. See this circle in the wood?" He asked and we nodded. "Skyward Assassination Magic! Gisander!" They shouted and a pressurized blast of air shot the circle of wood high into the air. "Quickly." HE said and pulled us into the hole. We fell for a bit and landed on a wooden floor.

"Assassination magic? That means you're from an assassin guild." I said and held out my hands which absorb the darkness.

"Calm down I'm not here to kill any royalty."

"Assassin guild?" Foxwood asked.

"They're guilds that only take requests to kill people, usually royalty or people they have a grudge against…" Khalia said and I stared at the assassin.

"I'm just here to kill guard that the client's wife cheated on him with… You need to see the king so we have adjacent goals… Now then these are the Yggdrasil Catacombs. It's filled with monsters and at the direct center is the Palace. Now then I think you dragon slayers can assist me in my job."

"How did you know we're Dragon Slayers?" Khalia asked.

"I overheard you talking and I thought hey, there's said to be Dragonlings living under the city so might as well recruit them to help me."

"Fine then, you're lucky you got the one dragon slayer who can light up the darkness. Now then do you know the way to the palace?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No…. It's a labyrinth down here, I heard that dragon slayers have good scents of smell but…. Your noses are broken. No worries we'll be fine… Hang on do you hear that?"

"Yeah somethings coming our way…" I said and from the darkness of the catacombs came snakes. "Oh god that snake must've laid eggs here…. Gaea Dragon Crushing Fang!" I shouted and punched one of the giant snakes into the ground.

"Celestial Dragon…."

"Nature Dragon…."

"WING ATTACK!" The two shouted and picked up to of the snakes and span them around into the walls.

"Skyward Assassination, wind cutter!" The assassin shouted and a blade of wind appeared in his hand and he cut the head off one of the snakes. "Skyward Assassination. Morate!" He shouted and clapped his hands together and the air pressure became very heavy and the snakes in the air were crushed flat and floated to the ground.

"What is this guy's magic?"

"I think he can manipulate air pressure…. More snakes…" I said as snakes slithered towards our room we were in.

"Get on the ground. Skyward Assassination." He said clapping his hands together. "Torto!" He shouted and the room was no void of air and the snakes were pushed away and deprived of air and the air slowly returned. "That was easy…"

"Yeah how about next time you try not to kill us…." I said and he nodded.

"I'll try to remember that. Let's move on before more of the show up…" He said and began to walk off without us. I ran up to catch up with him, "What do you want?"

"So um… What guild are you from?"

"Twilight Forest."

"I've never heard of it… Is it a new guild?"

"No…. It's on its fourth or fifth master…" He said quietly.

"So um... What should we call you?"

"It doesn't matter… I have a name but I'm no longer that person." He said flipping his hood back rubbing his eyes. Before I could see all of his face he flipped his hood back over his head but not all the way so I could see he had a red stripe across his face on the level of his eyes. He pulled the hood on all the way not looking at me. "But if you wish to know a name to call me by then you may call me Luke." He said continuing not looking away from the path ahead.

We walked in silence for a while until he stopped us. "What is it?" Khalia asked and he ran out in front of us.

"Skyward Assassination! Grandval!" He shouted and the walls rushed towards him but were stopped before they reached. "Go." He said and we ran past him and he leapt backwards and the walls smashed together.

"How did you..?" I asked but he disregarded it and walked onward. "O-okay fine then…" I said and we followed after him.

"It shouldn't be too much farther… Here we are…. See these stairs?" He asked pointing out in front of us toward a large set of stairs.

"Yeah… I see something too. Guarding the stairs…. A wyvern." I said and he nodded.

"Now then, we must slay this wyvern before we can move on…." He said and turned to face us. "So now then, here's the plan, you three slay the wyvern and I'll support you… I don't know how you fight but I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Right." Foxwood said and we stepped forward. The path behind us closed and the wyvern turned to face us. "Look it sees us."

"Yeah." Luke said and from his sleeves he revealed two swords. "Now then you three go!"

"Okay!" We shouted and rushed towards it.

"Gaea dragon Crushing fang!" I shouted and smashed the wyvern with my fists but the attack just bounced off its scales. "What?" I asked backing up.

"Natural Balance Metal! Nature Dragon Blades!" Foxwood shouted and struck the wyvern which flapped her wings and sent her flying. "T-this isn't a normal wyvern…"

"I know! I'm working on it… Let's see it rejects earth and nature which means it's a heaven born dragon! Kyle switch magic!" Khalia shouted.

"Right Shadow Dragon…. Roar!" I shouted and shot the dark beam at the wyvern the shadows seemed to do the trick. "Right! Shadow dragon Iron Fist!"

"Celestial dragon Claw!" Khalia shouted and we struck the wyvern in tandem, our attacks seemed to hurt it, "Okay Now Luke!" She shouted and he nodded.

"Skyward assassination Gisander!" Luke shouted and the wyvern was shot into the air.

"Unisons Raid!" Khalia and I shouted and we grabbed each other's hands. "Heaven wings!" We shouted and black and white wings appeared at our sides and the wings created a large stream of magic in the air which sent the Wyvern crashing into the ceiling.

"Alright!" I shouted and turned to face Luke. His hood had fallen back and the three of us stepped back. "Y-you don't have any eyes…" I stuttered staring at the red stipe where his eyes should be. "W-what are you?"

**Khalia: Whoa this guy doesn't have any eyes? That's crazy!**

**Foxwood: I know but still, how does he see?**

**Khalia: How should I know?**

**Next Time: Gunblade Lico**

**Foxwood: OR maybe his magic allows him to see!**

**Khalia: I guess we'll have to wait and see.**


	11. Chapter 11

"W-what are you?" I asked backing away from him as he flipped his hood back on.

"I'm a broken human…" Luke replied quietly.

Chapter 11: Gunblade Lico

"You're a broken human what does that mean?" Foxwood asked and Luke approached us.

"Exactly what it sounds like…. I'm a human and I'm broken… As you can tell I don't function properly. I can't see a thing… I don't know what any of you looks like, I don't know what the snakes looked like I'm broken." He said holding his head down. It sounded like he was crying but no tears fell. "Twilight Forest disbanded three months ago. When some jerk named master phoenix destroyed our guild. Then to make things worse he spared my life but to make things worse he removed my eyes and left me like this…" He said, "I'm not here on a job I'm here because one of the King's Guards is a follower of the Phoenix Belief… I need to find him, to find a church so I can learn where this Phoenix is…" He cried and Foxwood stood up and walked over to him a hugged him.

"You're not a broken human, your just different now, you can hear better which is how you heard the trap, and the gears were rotating even before you activated it." She tried to cheer him up.

"Uh I hate to interrupt but that attack didn't end the Wyvern…." Khalia said and Foxwood turned to face the Wyvern which rose from the ground and roared.

"That was awfully loud, do you think it's summoning backup?" Luke asked readying his swords.

"Probably, Foxwood if guards show up keep them busy, our magic is the only thing that seems to be working." I said and she nodded and ran towards the stairs. "Okay punk bring it on!" I shouted and the wyvern roared and magic pulsated from him.

"Celestial Dragon Wing Attack!" Khalia shouted and the burst of magic stopped the attack from the wyvern. "Roar!" She shouted and the beam of magic sent the wyvern flying back.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" I shouted as the Wyvern got back up and charged at us, "Shadow Reaver!" I exclaimed and the claw marks on my hands glowed and I grabbed the Wyvern's maw closing it. Large claws of shadow's formed around my hand as I released the wyvern and cut through its wings which caused it to fall to the ground, "Okay Luke you got this!" I shouted and he ran towards the wyvern.

"Skyward Assassination Gisander!" He shouted and the Wyvern was shot into the air, "Grandval!" He shouted and the Wyvern was suspended in the air. "Rivera!" He shouted and knocked the wyvern out of the air. The wyvern rose up and growled.

"This is getting really annoying…" I said and the magic around my hands dissipated. "Khalia are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Our Unisons Raid…. The true one." I said and she nodded. "Luke keep it busy." I said and Khalia and I sat facing each other and a magic circle appeared around us.

"Oh Great Father Heaven." Khalia stared causing the magic circle to glow

"And Great Mother Earth."

"Source of all dragons Heaven and Earth." We said in unisons, "The power of Shadows and Celestial magic flows through us, both heaven born magic, we call upon the power of Heavens to grant us victory upon our enemies. Unleash Dragon Slayer Forbidden Art: Grand Nebula." We finished and the room was filled with Darkness.

"Whoa." Luke said and stared as lights dotted the black magic. Once the only light seen was that of the false stars, the magic released in a large burst of magic which spiraled around burning the walls and floor. Once the spell was done and the magic circle faded and we relaxed ourselves panting.

"D-did it work?" I asked and looking towards the Wyvern's charred scales and torn wings I smiled. "I think it did." I said and stood up. "I remember why we hardly do that spell." I said walking to the stairs almost falling down.

"Yeah that takes way to much magic out of us…" She said joining me and Luke at the stairs. Foxwood stood at the top waiting for us.

"Did you two use Grand Nebula? You two know that Master Necosifer forbids the use of any Grand Slaying Spell." She said and we nodded.

"Yes we understand… But still it was probably the only thing that could have stopped that Wyvern." I said climbing the stairs. "Can we rest for a bit I need to regain magic energy? That takes a lot out of us…"

"WHICH IS WHY IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Foxwood shouted at us. "If you cast any of the Grand Slaying spells for too long it will completely void your body of magic energy and you'll die." She stated sitting down next to me. "You two have to take it easy."

"So wait… There are Grand Slaying Spells…. And they're forbidden…. Why exactly?" Luke asked and we sighed.

"Look at us, we used almost all of our magic to kill a Wyvern…. Besides anyone we classify as a threat is affected by a Grand Slaying Spell." I said and there was a laugh.

"OH my, look we have some intruders. Perhaps I should exterminate them." A voice said and we all turned to the voice and behind us stood a girl with cat ears holding a Rifle with a large blade attached to it.

"Hey Bayley what are you talking about?" Another asked joining her. "Oh… It's that Guy from that guild we destroyed." The new girl had pink hair tied into twin drills with black ribbons. "Master Phoenix wanted us to spare him right? But he never said anything about his companions." She said.

"Oh Lico… How's it going? I was just about to get rid of these intruders… Do you want to instead?" Bayley asked her.

"Wouldn't Vanila want to see them first?" Another voice asked and a girl with blonde hair kept in a ponytail by a metal hair piece.

"Cayena." Lico and Bayley said as the girl approached them. "O-of course she would." She said and three aimed their guns at us.

"Hey wait?"

"You four are under arrest for breaking into Castle Yggdra." Cayena proclaimed and we stepped back. "Bayley…" She said and Bayley leapt and landed behind us. "Now come quietly and no one gets hurt." She said and we complied.

They lead us to a grand hallway which lead to a large door and protecting it were two girls. "Fennia, Serin we have people who Vanila needs to meet." Cayena proclaimed and they stepped aside and opened the doors. Past the doors was a girl with tan hair hovering above the ground by an empty throne with the help of a Mech "Maiden Vanila." Cayena said and the three bowed before her.

"Maidens, Lico, Bayley, and Cayena who are your guests?" She asked and lowered herself to the ground.

"These are some intruders we caught coming out of the labyrinth. One an assassin, the others… Presumably assassins as well." Lico said pushing us towards her.

"Do these three seem like assassins? This one obviously is, he possess an Assassins guild Emblem on his hood. Perhaps we should offer them a test to see if they're a threat… A battle three versus three." Vanila said walking over to us.

"A battle, if so does it have to be three on three? Can't we do three sets of one on ones?" Foxwood asked.

"Yes that'd work better, I wish to face the light girl." Bayley said looking Foxwood in the eyes.

"Then I'll take the other girl." Vanila said and Cayena stepped forward.

"Maiden Vanila shouldn't I fight?" She asked seeming to want to protect her.

"No… You watch the Assassin make sure he doesn't escape. Lico… I leave the boy to you.. They shall fight first." Vanila said and Bayley and Lico lowered their guns.

"So then I fight you? May I have your name before I destroy you?" Lico asked as the four others backed away leaving me and Lico standing in the center of the hall.

"My name is Kyle, and I don't think I'll be the one who loses this fight." I said and readied my magic.

"Well sense you don't think you'll lose… I won't hold back on you!" She proclaimed and pulled the gun blade of her back. "Enhance: Dark Spirit's Power!" She shouted and the bladed glowed with a dark aura. She rushed towards at me with great speed and swung the blade. "Gotcha." She said as the blade made the arc before it hit me.

"Shadow Dragon Rolling Kick!" I shouted in retaliation and struck the blade with my foot and blocked the attack.

"Whoa he stopped Lico's attack." Bayley said from the sidelines as Lico stood wordless, blade still over her head. She shook of the daze and pulled the blade away and swung it again.

"Shadow Dragon Crushing fang!" I shouted blocking the attack again but she quickly swung again and I blocked it grabbing the blade, she pulled the blade quickly out of my hands and kicked me away.

"Dark Spirit's shot!" She shouted and aimed the gun at me and fired a blast of condensed magic.

"Shadow Dragon Wing Attack!" I shouted and the magic spiraled around me dispersing the magic. "Try again Lico! Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shadow Reaver!" I exclaimed and ran towards her he magic aura already surrounding my hands I swung the claws and she blocked with the Blade. I broke away from the blade and aimed for her side with the other claw, she blocked it again.

"Spiral Shot!" She shouted and slashed my claws away and aimed at me and fired a bolt of magic which spiraled towards me and once it make contact it burst and I was sent flying. "Rapid fire!" She grinned wickedly and fired of several bolts towards me.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" I shouted and the stream of magic stopped her attacks before fading. "You're pretty good."

"Thanks, you're not half bad yourself." She said spinning the Gunblade, while the blade span I noticed the aura had faded.

"Shadow Dragon Iron Fist!" I shouted running towards her striking at her. She blocked with the blade but I passed by it and struck her quickly. "Rolling Kick!" I shouted striking her with a kick and sent her flying.

"I-I let my guard down… Not again! Enhance: Dark Spirit's Power!" She shouted and the aura surrounded her blade again. "Burst: Blade Attack!" She shouted and ran towards me the aura fading and before I knew it I was hit with the blade seven times. "Take that!" She laughed watching standing up from the attack. "W-wait no one's stood past my Blade Attack... Hmm you're stronger than I once thought. Maiden Vanila may I?"

"If you think its nessacary Lico but he shouldn't be much of a challenge for you." Vanila said quietly observing.

"Think what is nessacary?" I asked but Lico was standing across from me and I felt waves of magic energy come from her. After the magic stopped pulsating I noticed something. The Gunblade had grown bigger and gained teeth on it. A bat flew around her causing green magic to flow from the scope of her gun.

"What do you think Shadow Dragon? This is my Dark Blade." She said and I watched as she pulled the blade off her back and ran at me. "Dark Slashes!" She shouted and swung the blade four times at me. I managed to block them but she kicked me back. "Dark Blast!" She shouted and the gun fired a few bolts of magic.

"What do you think of this Lico?" I said and caught the bolts with my hands and took a bite out of them. "This is pretty good." I said and finished of the bolts of dark magic. "Thanks for the meal… I was feeling a bit hungry. Now let's finish this." I stated and the marks on my hands glowed. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Grand Shadow!" I shouted and magic flowed from my hands filling the room in darkness.

"Enhance: Dark God's Power." Lico said and a green light appeared in the darkness. "If you thought my Dark Spirit's Power was bad enough try my Dark God's power." She said and held the blade up to illuminate her face. "Dark God Blast!" She shouted and a bolt of green magic came from her general direction and I blocked it but it was too much and I was sent flying backwards.

"Shadow Dragon Crushing Fang!" I shouted and ran towards the light coming from her blade and struck but missed.

"Over here Shadow Dragon!" She shouted and I turned to her voice. "This darkness seems like more of a hindrance than a help to you. Just get rid of it. Burst: Dark Impact!" She shouted and ran towards me and swung eight times with the glowing green blade. I jumped on to it and bounce again smirking in the darkness and leapt into the air and the darkness faded.

"Now where did you go?" Lico said readying an attack with her blade.

"Up here! Shadow Dragon Roar!" I shouted and casted the blast of magic down on her.

"Wait what!" She shouted and screamed in pain as the blast of magic reached her. Once the attack faded she was lying in a crater on the ground.

"Oh is it over? But it was just getting good." Bayley whined and I slid down the pillar to the ground.

"Did I overdo it?" I asked and walked over to the crater. I felt an odd pattern of magic similar to when she changed the first time. I leapt back as there was a burst of magic and the crate expanded once it faded, in the center of the crater stood Lico, her dress radiated with a dark magic as demonic wings appeared on her back. The blade now burned with an evil purple fire and the gun sprouted a black and gold wing and the gun changed colors to match the metallic wing.

"You've forced me to this form. Shadow Dragon meet Demon Blade Lico!" Lico said and pointed the burning blade at me. "I am Lico of the Battle Maidens! I shall not lose to someone such as you! Enhance: Demon God's Power!" She shouted and the same green magic flowed through the gun, she lunged at me with the blade aimed straight for me.

"Fine then if we're going all out I'll add to that! Gaea Dragon Crushing Fang!" I shouted and blocked the blade. "Give up! We're both running low on magic at this point!"

"I-I'm not giving in! I am a Battle Maiden I…. AM… STRONG BURST: DEATH STRIKE!" She shouted and swung the blade straight towards my head.

"Gaea Dragon Roar!" I shouted and blasted her back into the crater, once the magic faded I saw her back in her normal form.

"I… I failed…. Vanila, Bayley I'm sorry." Lico said before falling unconciouse.

"Aw man Lico lost… But that means It's my turn! Come on little girl I have the perfect setting for our fight!" Bayley exclaimed leaping up and grabbed Foxwood and dragged her upstairs.

"Come let's go." Vanila said and floated after them.

"Kyle?" Khalia asked rushing over to me.

"Go I'm fine I just need to rest." I said watch Cayena push Luke upstairs.

"Okay you just recover magic energy… See you soon." Khalia said before running up the stairs to join them. I waited until it was just me and Lico and smiled at the stairs before falling unconscious.

**Foxwood: So why are we fighting these girl's again?**

**Khalia: I have no clue but at least we won one of the fights? Right?**

**Foxwood: I guess but now it's my turn!**

**Next Time: Falling Leaves! Battle of Nature!**

**Khalia: Rooting for you!**


	12. Chapter 12

Foxwood's POV

"This the Autumn Stratosphere! An area of Yggdrasil where it's always autumn and these leaves fall but the tree never loses a leaf. Really pretty right?" Bayley asked as I stood in awe of the falling leaves. "Well anyways I'm Maiden Bailey, I practice Nyan-Jutsu with my trusty rifle Liebe, now then who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Foxwood the Nature Dragon Slayer, but before we fight shouldn't we wait for Vanila and Khalia?" I asked concerned that they had not shown up yet.

"Nah that's boring let's just get into it! Rifle Slash Bursts!" Bayley shouted and ran at me slashing at me. I dodged the barrage of slashes which came three at a time.

Chapter 12: Falling Leaves! Battle of Nature!

"Natural Balance! Metal! Nature Dragon Metal Blades!" I shouted quickly my arms turning to metal and I blocked her attacks. "Okay so this is a blade fight? Let's do this." I said and pushed her back.

"Nyan Blast!" She shouted pointing the rifle at me firing a blast of magic which burned the leaves as it flew towards me.

"Nature Dragon Echo Sword!" I shouted and slashed the blast of magic back at her.

"Butterfly Wing beat!" She shouted and slashed the bolt in half and ran towards me she swung the blade and sent me flying into a tree. "Nyan Blast!" she shouted and fired another magic bolt at me.

"Natural Balance! Wood! Nature Dragon Wooden Wall!" I shouted and the tree formed a shell around me.

"Hmm you're clever… Try this, Burst: Scratch Strike!" She exclaimed and slashed open the wooden shell.

"Nature Dragon Wooden Strike!" I shouted and punched her away. "You're quick… I'll have to step it up if I want to beat you." I said and cracked my knuckles.

"I'll admit, I've never seen a wizard who could change what magic they're using." Bayley said spinning her rifle and aiming it at me. "Blade Launch!" She shouted and ran at me.

"Wait what?" I said as she swung the blade at me and sent me flying. "N-Natural Balance! Stone!" I shouted catching a branch. "Nature Dragon Hammer!" I shouted raising my arm causing the hammer to appear over my head. I swung the hammer and smashed the ground where Bayley was.

"That was close... Almost got me… I guess I have to use this, Enchant: Earth Spirit's Power!" Bayley exclaimed and a pink aura surrounded her Rifle's blade. "Nyan Blast!" She shouted aiming the rifle at me and firing another bolt of magic.

"Nature Dragon Stone Wall!" I shouted and the wall of stone blocked the magic. "Nature Dragon Hammer!" I shouted again smashing the wall and sending the debris flying towards her.

"Burst! Scratch Strike!" She shouted and slashed the debris which fell to the ground.

There was a pause in the fight, Bayley didn't move and instead looked off into the orange and red hues of the trees. I glanced to where she was looking and among the leaves were a set of stairs. "What's up those stairs?" I asked and she kept her gaze affixed to the stairs. "Bayley?" I asked and she took off running up to the stairs. "Hey wait!" I shouted and ran after her. As I climb the stairs it grew colder, once I reached the top of the stairs we were in a new area. IT changed from a beautiful autumn forest, to a frozen one.

"Welcome to the Frostbitten Woods." Bayley said and placed the rifle upon her back. "I suppose a change in scenery warrants a change in power." She said and began to glow. Once the light faded the rifle had grown and hanging from the tip of the blade was a tag that was shaped like the moon, blue butterfly's floated around her as the ribbons tied around the rifles barrel flowed in the wind, her ears grew bigger and her tail grew longer.. "I am now Nyan Slash Bayley. You'll see Liebe has a new bite it didn't have before. Now then, Slash Barrage!" She shouted and charged me again delivering four slashes with the blade. Once she stopped slashing the pain of the blade hadn't faded.

"W-what is this…?" I asked clutching my arm.

"See these butterflies? They give off a poisonous dust which coats my blade and as I attack you suffer from poison." She stated and span the rifle around. "Butterfly Nyan Blast!" She shouted and fired off a bolt of magic the butterflies flew around.

"Remember I'm the Nature Dragon… Roar!" I shouted and stopped the blast and sent her flying with the beam of magic. "Natural Cure: Detox!" I shouted clapping my hands and the poison faded.

"You can cure ailments? Interesting, very interesting. Let's see you stand up to this! Enchant: Earth God's Power! Butterfly Wing Beat!" She shouted and slashed at me with the blade as a light blue aura surrounded it

"Dragon slayer Secret Art: Nature Dragon…. Piercing Wing!" I shouted and my magic changed from stone to metal and my arm turned into a blade and I blocked the attack, she struck again like the last time and I blocked it. "Pierce!" I shouted and jabbed at her stomach and the aura surrounding her blade faded. "I can also remove Enchants." I stated and pulled the metallic blade away. "Detox!" I shouted clapping my hands. "Now then Natural Balance: Wood." I said changing from metal to wood.

"Ugh you're strong I'll give you that." Bayley said spinning the rifle cutting through the frozen air. She held the rifle by her side and stared me down, a fog rolled over the arena and my vision was cut off. "Purr…Fect. Butterfly Spores!" She purred and dots of yellow appeared in the fog, the spores floated around and came in contact with my skin, as they did I began to feel numb.

"W-what? You can paralyze too?" I asked concerned because I couldn't pick up her scent.

"Of course… What good would these pretty butterflies be if I could only poison people? Sleeping Spore Blast!" She exclaimed and a bolt of magic flew towards me.

"Cure: Stimulate!" I shouted and feeling returned to me body. "Frozen Wood!" I shouted and my fist became a log which I struck the bolt of magic with it and the magic bolt shattered. "Nature Dragon: Wing Attack!" I shouted and scattered the spores, along with the fog, with the rushing winds.

"Wow… No one's made it this far before… I don't know what to do." Bayley said and looked up to see the frozen leaves fall to the ground with the rushing winds. "I know…. Whirlwind!" She shouted and stabbed the ground with her rifle causing the winds to pick up and the falling leaves to spiral around us. "This will kick things up a bit.." She said pulling the rifle out of the ground. Leaf Spiral Shot!" She exclaimed and fired off a bolt of magic which was sent spinning around by the whirlwind, once it reached the apex of the winds it fell back down with great speed.

"Wait what?" I asked as the bolt flew towards me faster than I've ever seen before. "Frozen Wood!" I shouted and punched the blast of magic back into the winds.

"RAPID FIRE!"

"What are you doing? That'd be way to Chaotic!" I shouted as she fired a huge rapid fire burst of magic. "Fine then... If this is how it's going to be… Natural Balance: Magma. Dragon Slayer Forbidden Art: Magmatic THUNDER!" I shouted and roared and magma burst from the wooden ground and burned the leaves and magic that surrounded us.

Once the magma dissipated it left the trees, ground, and even us burnt. Bayley was lying in the center of the room covered in burns, back in her normal form, and had not moved. "T-this isn't for real… First Lico now me. I didn't even get to use my final form. Heh I guess even the small ones hold great power. Hey listen to me for a second." Bayley said and I walked over to her and knelt down by her. "You better hurry up to the top floor.. Cayena, Vanila, and your friends are there… Judging by the fact Vanila took them up there, she plans an aerial battle for her and the girl. If she can't fly you better find a way to make her be able to, and fast." She said before exhaling and falling unconscious.

"Flying….. Blazer!" I shouted and ran towards the woods and kept running until I reached the edge of the tree. "Let's hope he woke up…" I said and jumped off.

I fell down towards the ground faster and faster, praying that the Exceed would rescue me. I was almost to the ground and I closed my eyes in fear but I stopped falling,.

"Foxwood why are you falling through the sky?" Blazer asked holding my foot.

"No Time! Put me down here and get to the top of this tree and help Khalia!" I said and he put me down.

"But…" He stared but I shook my head.

"GO! AND FAST!" I shouted and he nodded and began to fly upwards. "Hurry. For all of our sake…"

**Next Time: Aerial Battle. The True strength of Dragons! **

**AN: Yeah no flavor text this time. But anyways as you know I'm doing these in batch so I can work on my other stories. Next batch is 13-18 but won't come out until at least December or January… or maybe late November... Either Way… I'm kind of stuck on ideas for the rest of my stories and I have a character I want to introduce and want to hurry up and write them into the story… Well I may update some stuff over the time for now.**

~I'm Echoes Catch ya' later!


	13. Chapter 13

Khalia's POV

"So um… We're on top of the castle but there's no room to fight…" I said watching Cayena push Luke up the stairs towards Vanila.

"Of course… I fight with an Aerial Mech remember? We'll be fighting while flying."

"But I have no way of flying, how can we fight in the air if I have no way of flying?" I asked and Serin and Fennia ran up the stairs.

"Lady Vanila… We have an emergency!" Serin shouted and Vanila turned to face her. "Master Phoenix…. Has revoked our control of the kingdom!"

"What!? But who would he pass it on too? We're very high ranking officers…"

"The highest rank below Master Phoenix…" Fennia said juggling one of the bombs. "Inquisitor Inda."

Chapter 13: Aerial Battle! The True Strength of Dragons.

"Inquisitor?" I asked. "Like Assassin Inquisitor, Prosecution Inquisitor…."

"Neither of those… Inquisitors are the highest ranking officers, there are four of them Inquisitor Nox, Inda, Orochi, and then there is they're leader… Fenrir, no one has ever seen him or his magic except for Master Phoenix. When will Inda be here?" Cayena asked Serin and Fennia.

"By tomorrow… Finish up your fight with this Dragon and we must be gone by the time he gets here." Serin said and with a quick bow they left.

"So then Dragon… How are you going to fly?" Vanila asked shooing Cayena downstairs with Luke.

"HEY BOSS!" A familiar voice shouted from the leaves Blazer appeared. "Foxwood said you needed some help?"

"Yes I do… I now have a method of flight… So Vanila are you ready?" I asked as Blazer grabbed my back.

"Of course. Light Spirit's Power." She calmly and the turbines of her Mech began to turn. "High Speed Punch!" She shouted and took off in high-speed blur towards me.

"Celestial Dragon Iron Fang!" I shouted and blocked her attack. "Celestial Dragon Roar!" I roared and the blast of magic engulfed Vanila.

"High Speed Combo!" She shouted again and struck me several times, these attacks pushed me back towards the edge.

"Blazer..."

"I understand!"

"Unison's Raid!" We shouted together and Blazer spread his wings and took off in flight.

"Mach Speed….. Celestial Reaver!" I shouted and we sped forward as blades of magic surrounded my arms and we passed by her slashing. Once we stopped in the middle of the air we turned to Vanila whose face was now covered in scratches, and her Mech lost a wing.

"You shouldn't have done that….. Heaven's Descent!" She shouted and blasters appeared on her remaining wing and fired twelve blasts of magic which shot us down.

We plummeted down towards the forest below. "Grab something!" Blazer shouted and I grabbed a branch which slowed us down but it broke and we kept falling.

"Celestial Dragon… Claws!" I shouted and grabbed another branch and we stopped. "Whew…" I sighed in relief and looked up to see a blur flying towards us… "Here she comes again…. Let's go!" I shouted and we took off once more. "Celestial Dragon… ROAR!" I shouted and again the blast of magic engulfed the blur. When the magic faded Vanila floated in midair, her Mech repaired and bigger with golden accents, her hair was longer, and she had a white and gold hat with a red jewel on it.

"I am Sky Queen Vanila, and I shall be the one who beats you. High Speed Rush!" Vanila shouted and flew at us faster than before and flew past us leaving us bewildered as why she did so. "Angel's Wrath!" She shouted and the guns appeared, this time firing 14 bolts at us.

"Celestial dragon Wing Attack!" I shouted and magic spiraled around us blocking the bolt. "Crushing Fang!" I roared and Blazer rushed us over to her and I smashed my fists against her left wing.

"High Speed Whirlwind!" Vanila shouted and span around knocking us away. "Your good I underestimated you… But I'll have you know that I won't go down as easy as Lico did."

"I didn't expect you too. But I'll have you know I'm no pushover." I stated clenching my fist. "Celestial Dragon…. Reaver!"

"Light God's Power! Highs speed ravage!" Vanila shouted and delivered a powerful strike to my stomach and sent me flying down towards the earth once again.

"Mist." A voice said as I fell and was stopped in midair. "Get your balance and keep fighting." They said again and Blazer glanced about as we just floated there.

"Can we move…?" Blazer asked and flapped his wings. "I guess so… Ready?"

"Yep!"

"Unisons Raid! MACH SPEED REAVER!" We shouted and sped towards her.

"Angle's Wrath!" She shouted blasting at us again, this time I slashed the bolts in two and then cleaved off part of her left wing.

"Now for the right!" I shouted and slashed towards the right wing, but she caught it with her hand.

"I won't let you do that… AGAIN!" She shouted and raised a fist. "High-speed Strike!" She shouted and punched me into the tree. "I'll make it so that you can never move again… You'll… Be… USELESS!" She shouted streaks of her becoming black her hair growing longer as well, golden wings appeared on her hat, a second pair of turbines appeared and the rest of the Mech grew to match her new form, she pushed me against the tree keeping my right arm in place.

"Unfortunately I won't be letting you do that either! I have people in this world I need to protect, I swore a vow upon the grave of my uncle that I wouldn't let any more of our family die!" I said pushing her off with my left arm, "The two most important people to me aren't just guild mates, friends, we're a family… And when we fight together the power we possess is unbeatable… Dragon Haven Grand Spell!" I shouted pushing her off me and had Blazer fly after her as a light glowed on my left arm and markings appeared signifying a Grand Spell. "DRAGON PACK!" I roared and struck Vanila square in the chest with my left arm which once it made contact released a powerful blast of magic sending Vanila down to the town below.

"Divine Inferno!" I heard her call too late, 18 rockets surrounded me and Blazer, exploding, knocking me out, and causing us to fall to the ground with her.

When I woke up I was in the city sitting just a few feet away from Vanila who was separated from her Mech, which landed in the fountain. "What do we have here…? Sky Angle Vanila… You were defeated by this weakling?" A menacing figure who loomed over us said. This figure had a sword at his side which crackled with electricity, a rosary **AN: Kind of like a bead necklace… But Holy… Yeah **that seemed to make the air freeze, and something on his back that had surrounding it.

"Inquisitor Inda…" Vanila managed to say but Inda turned away.

"It doesn't matter, you lost so I will finish this girl off." He said and pulled out a brush and drew an invisible line from the sword to me, once he did the lightning jumped off the sword and flew towards me.

"Ink Dragon Shield!" A voice that sounded familiar shouted and the symbol for shield appeared in front of my blocking the lightning. "Finally I found you." They said and someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "Hey are you okay?" They asked kneeling in front of me revealing a hooded figure whose mouth was all I saw.

"Y-yeah… But why did-." I said but he cut me off.

"Leave this guy to me okay? I'll explain later." He said and stood up and turned to face Inda.

"Why if it isn't Doreiku, come to ask me to spare your little friend?" Inda asked and he removed his hood and robes revealing that he had ears on the top of his head and a tail. He wore a kimono style outfit, it was two pieces instead of one, it was white and black and had the symbol for ink on the back. Oddly the end of his tail was covered in ink.

"I didn't come here to plead with you… I came here to defeat you, as vengeance for all the innocent people you killed!" He snarled glaring at Inda. "Ink Dragon Rend!" He shouted and ran towards Inda who gave no response, Doreiku leapt into the air and span his tail slashing Inda.

"If you give up now, I won't kill you… Just injure you greatly." Inda said and he growled in response. "Okay then… So be it…" He continued drawing the sword from his belt. "Thunder's Edge!" He proclaimed and slashed right through Doreiku.

"Ink dragon Mirage." He said as the Doreiku Inda cut through vanished. "Ink Dragon Rend times 3!" He shouted and struck Inda three times, the ink remaining on his body this time. "Ink Dragon Bullet!" He shouted and the magic circles appeared on the splashes of ink of his body, and from those circles the ink rose from his body through the circles then went speeding back it him inflicting pain.

"You think that stop me?" Inda drew another line this time from his necklace to Doreiku and a stream of ice rushed towards him

"Ink dragon Shield!" Doreiku shouted and the symbol for shield appeared blocking the ice, once the ice faded the symbol dropped to the ground and shattered. "You can freeze my ink it seems. Well then…. Ink Dragon…" He started when Inda grabbed the rosary and pulled it off his neck and whipped it at Doreiku, the beads multiplied outstretching towards him. "Tree!" He shouted and dotted the ground with ink and a tree bloomed from the ground, the rosary wrapped around the tree which froze solid. He returned the rosary to his neck and returned to using the sword.

"Die already!" Inda shouted drawing a line from the sword to Doreiku, then drew a symbol for infinity and a ball of fire appeared in the air which the lightning passed through picking up a few flames.

"Ink Dragon Shield!" He shouted in retaliation holding out his hand and the shield symbol appeared again and fell to the ground shattering again. "What?" HE shouted before the lightning and fire clashed with him and he screamed in pain. "Why didn't my shield work?"

"Because I froze it remember? That may have thawed it out, maybe not…" Inda said drawing an X with a line down the middle. "Frost Storm!"

"Ink Dragon Rend times 5!" Doreiku shouted and slashed the ice spikes that fell from the sky, clearing them with only three slashes, he slashed Inda once when Inda pulled the item off his back blocking the last slash reflecting it back at him causing him to scream again.

Meanwhile back in the castle Doreiku's screams were enough to wake up the unconscious Kyle. "Huh!?" HE bolted up aching in pain from his battle with Lico. "Is someone outside screaming?" He asked walking over to the walls of the palace where he heard screams and fighting sounds. "Yeah they are!" Just then Inda burned a hole in the wall, Kyle peered through to see Doreiku struggle in fighting Inda.

"I..Ink Dragon.." Doreiku said and fell to the ground.

"Pathetic… Now then how about I take care of you next." Inda said to me walking closer.

"Howa bout you…" I started and tried to raise my left arm but just couldn't.. "Celestial Dragon…" I said trying to raise my arm.

"Back off buddy!" Kyle shouted and I turned to see him leap out of the castle. "Shadow Dragon Rolling Kick!"

"That is enough Inda." Another female voice said.

"Nox?" Inda asked turning to face the girl standing far away from the fight.

"We're done here Inda…. We're to return home immediately. Leave them for now.." Nox said and Inda lowered is sword.

"I don't think so! Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Art of Wind, Rending Whirlwind!" Doreiku shouted bolting up spinning around his tail slashing Inda multiple times. Inda blocked one of them a sent him crashing, Inda went back to Nox and the two glanced at each other then at us.

"We'll be seeing you Dragons." Nox said snapping her fingers and they vanished.

"… Oh yeah! The dragon slayer!" I shouted and tried to stand up, Kyle helped me and we walked over to him.

**Khalia: We need to help this guy quickly!**

**Kyle: Yeah we need to! Hope he's okay….**

**Khalia: Hopefully.**

**Next Time: A Dragon's Comradery**

**Kyle: Let's stop talking and go help.**


	14. Chapter 14

Dorieku's POV **AN: A Rather Conversation heavy Chapter. Bear with me here.**

My head was spinning as I lay on the rough wooden ground, "Owwwww." I moaned in pain staring up at the sky. A face appeared above me, the boy with a dragon kimono.

"You okay?" The boy asked waving a hand in my face. "How many fingers." He said holding out two fingers.

"Cute." I said thoughtlessly.

Chapter 14: A Dragon's Comradery

"What?" He asked tilting his head.

"I mean two…" I covered up quickly .

"So um what's your name?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Doreiku." I replied grabbing his hand and he pulled me up. I stumbled a bit when I stood up and he straightened me up and smiled.

"So it's Dorei… Dorki….. Eh whatever I'll just call you Inky." He smiled. "Anyways my name's Kyle nice to meet you. So uh what are you doing here in the forest of the elves?"

"I was looking for my family and Inda… Inda killed a lot of my friends in a town nearby on my journey to find my mother." I replied holding my head down. "I want to get my revenge on him…"

"Hey there's no one around…" The girl said walking by.

"Do you know where the others are?" Kyle asked

"Yeah they're on the ship…The others found us after a while." She said. "Oh I'm Khalia by the way." She said clutching her left arm.

"Hey um Kyle, Khalia! I checked inside the castle, there's no sign of any of the girls or Luke…" A little girl said jumping through the part Inda burned in the tree carrying a cat in her arms.

"Right we're heading back to our ship. Inky here is going to be coming with us… Right?" Kyle said and looked at me.

"Uh yeah!" I said not knowing why I'm going along with the nickname, "So where is this ship of yours?" I asked and we started walking.

"Not too far." Khalia said, "There's a big lake, they docked it there. Foxwood let's go on up ahead okay?" She said and the two girls ran forward out of sight.

"And…. They're gone." Kyle chuckled. "So Inky…" He trailed off, staring off into the distance.

"So…?" I asked but he ignored me staring away from me. I sighed as we walked through the empty forest. It was quiet, too quiet for me. "So what's the deal with those two girls?" I asked curiously.

"Sisters." He replied simply not looking at me. "… Do you have any family?"

"Other than my mom? They're a reason I have these ears and tails… My genetic dad was my dragon… I kinda miss him…"

"Poor guy." Kyle said and kept walking… "I… I don't remember my dragon…" He said quietly turning away.

"Oh… Uh… Sorry for being selfish about my dragon… I tend to do this…" I sighed glancing at him. "So are they your real family…?"

"In a way… Khalia says that Celeste and Shagricus were mates, sense we're there kids we're siblings. Foxwood's dragon was killed so we adopted her as our sister... We feel like a family, we do everything together, we eat together, live together, and work together. I can't imagine us apart actually." At that he smiled.

"Now look at you bragging about your family… I guess that's something we have in common… We love our family." I smiled at him and he smiled back, "So the mark on your hands and feet."

"What about them? This Dragon is my guild mark. The claws?"

"Yes what's up with that?"

"These claws are part of a Forbidden Slaying Art of our guild. It can give anyone temporary dragon slayer powers."

"What Dragon Slayer Powers?"

"I don't know we've never done it because we're missing an important part…. The body of a dragon." He shrugged and slid his sleeves up to cover the marks on his hands. "Are you part of a guild?"

"No… I travel around too much for that… Where do you guys live exactly?"

"A place called Mangrove City… It's about maybe a Five day flight from here."

"Mangrove hmm? I think I've heard of it…"

"It's in the middle of a forest kind of like this place…" He said and we looked over to see a large airship. "Oh we're here… We can talk more later if you want." He said and led me onto the airship. "Through that door is my room feel free to rest up all you want there… I need to go talk to my guild mates."

With that quick goodbye he went below the deck and I went through the door he pointed out and looked around the room. It was a small room, a desk, a bed, and a picture of the three of them next to the bed. "I might as well get some sleep, I did take quite the beating from Inda…." I said to no one in particular and went over to the bed and fell onto it. I landed on my tail when I fell and winced. "Ow okay ow…" I said and pulled my tail out from under me.. "That hurt…" I said laying on my back in the middle of the bed and threw the end of my tail off the bed so I wouldn't roll onto it. I glanced over at the picture of the three of them, it showed the three of them clearly a few years ago, maybe six or seven, they stood in front of a large tree, they were smiling and laughing as a happy family. "Wow they seem so close…" I said and looked closer to see the youngest girl holding two cats, one blue and the other red. "They have two cats?" I said and picked up the frame to look closer. I noticed there was something else in the frame, I pulled it out and flattened it to reveal another picture, it was of a girl with scarlet hair along with two boys and another girl, the other girl was blonde and the boys had pink and black hair. "Who this?" I asked to myself turning the picture over to find a note.

_ Dear Draygos,_

_It's been a while since we last saw each other. How are Foxwood and Khalia? I'm doing well if you want to know, it is hard work trying to keep Natsu and Grey in check most of the time. Actually someone new joined the guild about a month ago. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, she's a celestial wizard like Sara, and she has two Zodiac Keys, Taurus and Aquarius. Natsu and Happy seem to like her, I think she'll be a great wizard… If you want to know why I wrote this on a picture, it was so you could kind of see us again. Hope we can meet up again and have another battle… But I do have one other thing to say… It's about th- *The rest is smudged out except for a name*_

_Titania Erza_

"So he's friends with this girl…. Titania Erza…. I feel like I've heard her name before…" I said putting the photo back in the frame and put it back. "Enough snooping I think it's time I actually get some sleep." I said and laid back and soon drifted to sleep.

When I woke up it was still dark out, there was a tray with food next to bed with a note, I picked it up and read it aloud, "I made dinner but you were asleep, it will be cold when you wake up but you should still eat. – Kyle" I read and picked up the tray up, it was a simple meal of grilled fish but there was something one the side, "A piece of cake…." I said staring at it and sniffing it, "It's Strawberry…." I grabbed one of the fish and bit into it and stared at the other one. "This is pretty good." I said taking another bite. My fangs easily tore the cooked flesh of the fish until there was none left. "I wonder if there's anymore…" I asked and the door opened.

"Hey…" Kyle said closing the door after him.

"Oh hi… Is there any more of that fish?" I asked quietly as he walked over and sat down by the bed.

"Yeah, but I figured we could continue our conversation… Unless you want to eat more…" He replied simply.

"No I'm still kind of tired. We can keep talking here." I said and he nodded. "So what were we talking about?"

"Mangrove City."

"Oh yeah…. So what's it like there? I've never been…"

"Mangrove city is in a forest, lots of buildings are built into large trees, there's a beach nearby with some mangrove trees there used to be more but we had to cut them down. In the center is the guild hall for dragon haven, it's four stories, first floor is our tavern where can get jobs an just have a good time, second floor is the S Class hall and supplies, third floor is living arrangements for those without a house." He explained.

"The fourth?"

"I've never been personally because we're not allowed, it's a basement called The Forgotten Hall. Only the guild leader's allowed in."

"Why?"

"It's said there's something down there, something time forgot… But enough about that… Do you know anything about where you're from?"

"Not really, I just know it was a small village..."

"So about your dad.. You're half dragon…"

"Oh that story… I'll tell you I guess. My father Inku fell in love with a human girl who lived in the village near where he lived. He was so in love he disguised himself as a human traveler. He entered the village under the name of Ishiku, during his trek to the village he met the woman he fell in love with and helped her with her work, her name was Inu. He stayed in the village getting to know Inu more and more they soon fell in love and got married. After a year they were married I was born, a little boy with ears and a tail, Inku told Inu that he was a dragon disguised a human because he loved her. She was angry that he lied and sent us to live in the woods, not out of anger, but of fear that people would hurt me."

"That's kind of sad…" He said and I kept quite holding my head down to avoid eye contact. "… Oh uh hey cheer up… I know it's sad but if you keep looking at past you'll never see what the future holds." He said and I didn't look at him. "C'mon…"

"I have a question…"

"What is it…?"

"… Never mind it's kind of personal and we don't know each other all that well."

"What is it… You told me your life story, ask any question."

"… Well uh… Do you…"

"Yeah…." He said waiting for the question.

"Are you…. Dating anyone?" I spat out and he blinked at me.

"No… Why?"

"No reason…" I said casually.

"Well you told me about you… I guess I can tell you about me…. There's not much I remember, I trained with the Dragons Shagricus and Celeste, when they vanished 14 years ago Khalia, Foxwood, and I went out to find a home. During that time I got injured and lost some of my memory, I was very close to death when we found Dragon Haven, they imbued me with a Lacrima called the Dragon Heart which keeps me alive, after them saving us, too repay the debt we joined the guild." He said and I nodded, "Our guild used to be in a town called Dragon Veil on top of a volcano but the town was ruined and we moved to Mangrove City. I live with five other people, Micah, Zac, Sara, Khalia, and Foxwood. We're some of the best wizards in the guild… Now again… Why'd you ask that question?" He asked and I turned away.

"Yawwwn~ I'm getting tired I'm going to bed good night!" I said and laid down. He grabbed my neck and pulled me up.

"None of that…. Why'd you ask that…?" He said and pushed me back to the bed and pinned me down.

"I found a letter from a girl named Erza.."

"Oh…Yeah she's just an old friend. We've been friends or about… 13 years or so. She's a few years older than us.. Come to think of it…. How old are you?" He asked rolling off of me.

"19." I responded simply.

"18…. 19 in December." He responded with a yawn. "It's getting late…. I may just fall asleep right now." He yawned again and stretched.

"Yea I didn't really sleep that well. I'll go find somewhere else to sleep." I said and began to stand up, he pulled me back down a stood up himself.

"You're a guest. I'll go sleep somewhere else. However if you were to join the guild I'd make you sleep elsewhere and slap you for snooping."

"Noted. But are you sure you don't want to sleep here?"

"Positive. You're a guest and should be comfortable. Now then is there anything else you want to know or discuss?" He yawned. "But make it quick okay?"

"Nothing really… You answered all my questions… I do have one…. That cat… Khalia was flying with one…"

"Oh... That was Blazer he's an Exceed, a special race of flying cats from a land called Edolas. We have two, his mate Glacier is Foxwood's… She stayed in Mangrove City." He explained staring at the photo on the nightstand. "Oh I should be going you must want to get some sleep. I personally rather as well." He said and walked to the door, "Good night." He opened it and closed it behind him as he left.

"Good night." I said after he closed the door. "He left…." I said and laid back onto the bed with a yawn. "I suppose I should sleep." I mumbled and fell asleep once more.

I was awoken rudely when my door was slammed open, "Khalia's gone!" Kyle shouted and I sat up. "I docked us for the night and in the morning there was a note on her bed saying she left."

"Where did she say she was going?" I asked sitting up.

"She said she lost the use of her left arm and went to go learn how to fight with one arm…" He explained sadly. "… We're not going to go look for her, if this is what she wants… Now I really came her to talk to you about something… Are you going to leave?" He asked.

"No… IF you're down a Dragon Slayer and that's your whole dynamic, I won't be leaving. I'll need help in finding my family…" I said and he nodded.

"Then we'll go to Mangrove City immediately and once there, we'll register you in the guild. Hopefully we can get there today…. We're still pretty far from it but…"

"I'm sure we can make it. Now hurry go… Take us to Mangrove City." I said an he nodded and left the room. I close the door behind him and sighed. "I get to be in the Guild Known as Dragon Haven…. Since they seem to be fighting with Inda too…. I'll find him for sure…. With their help." I said clutching my fist.

**Kyle: We're down Khalia but we have Inky so that's a plus.**

**Inky: Don't call me that….**

**Kyle: Why not?**

**Next Time: The Story of Mangrove Clock Tower!**

**Inky: Because it's annoying!**

**Kyle: Make sure you show up for this one! It's gonna be one Heck of a Chapter.**

**Inky: Don't change the subject.**


	15. Chapter 15

Elijah's POV

Kyle came storming down to the lower level of the Dragon's Glory and stood before us. "Okay guys… I know Khalia is an important part of our team but… We need to go home. She left because she can't use her arm and wanted to still be useful… If that is her wish, we should respect it. Inky has agreed to join our guild."

"Inky?" Zac asked tilting his head. "What happened while we were knocked out...?"

"In short… We wound up in the forest of Elves somehow, there I killed a giant serpent that was poisoning the Dew from the sacred tree…. Khalia, Foxwood, and I ended up fighting members of the Phoenix Knights and then one of the highest ranking members showed up and Inky saved Khalia."

"That wasn't a very short explanation." Micah said and the others nodded. "But any ways… We're going back home? If so then let's get to it!"

"Yeah but has anyone noticed that Alagore and Marvel are gone?" I pointed out and Zac nodded.

"Yes… Before we were knocked out Master Phoenix took Alagore and Marvel took off with them… I guess Eli and Lady Luck we're the only ones who weren't taken to the forest…"

"We did find you rather quickly…. There was a letter that said where you were and it brought us here." Lady Luck said sitting down on one of the beds.

"I'll be taking us home post haste…. We should be there in a day… I'll notify you guys when we're there okay?" He said going back to the upper deck.

Chapter 15: The Story of Mangrove Clock Tower.

**Narrator: Meanwhile back in Mangrove city the Dragonling Team which is composed of some of the youngest members of the guild were having a meeting at their leader's house. AN: These three will be here for a while… This is a very important part of the story actually so don't skip it. And uh… They'll be the center of the story for about the rest of this chapter I'll bring them up when it's important to the story. I'm putting them in now because I have plans for the next chapter. **

Dmitri's POV

"Alright Archer what's on the agenda for today's meeting of the Dragonlings?" I asked taking my seat amongst my two friends Archer and Ken.

"Well not much really… For the day time that is… Most of the plans for our Over Night meeting take place during the night…"

"Oh yes that's right! C'mon Dmitri you should know this." Ken said slugging me in the arm.

"Did you even know?" I asked punching back.

"What are these plans?"

"Well we planned to go to the old clock tower." Archer said reading over a list.

"Wait the one that's supposed to be haunted?" Ken asked shuddering a bit.

"Yes that one… Ken what are you scared?" I asked taunting.

"N-No way…. Totally not scared." He said quietly and I chuckled. "Hey stop laughing!"

"Moving on… Let's see…. Before going to the clock tower we're going to the guild hall. We'll sneak out at 8:00." Archer said and Ken nodded.

"Let's see it's six thirty right now… So that means we have two hours until we sneak out… So what should we do till then?" I asked.

"I say we should go to the lake." Archer suggested.

"I want to go to the Dragon Nest…" Ken said and I tilted my head.

"Well that's two good suggestions… But we need to be careful… If we aren't back by eight at either of those places…"

"Yeah… We wouldn't want any of that happening. How about we head out into the woods?" Archer asked and Ken smiled.

"We already are in the woods. Remember we've lived here our whole lives?"

"He means the deep woods. I think that's a great idea." I said and stood up. "It's settled."

"But aren't there monsters in the woods?" Ken asked standing up with me.

"We're wizards! Nothing bad will happen." Archer cheered jumping up. "Let's head out!" He shouted pointing off into the distance and we took off to the Deep Woods.

Once we arrived at the gate that blocked the woods off from us we stopped. "Figures… The gate is locked." Ken said and I sighed.

"Watch this…. Iron Knuckle!" I shouted striking the steal gate with my bare hand and the gate shook and was forced open. "Simple enough." I smiled and we walked into the woods. "No gate can stand in the way of my Iron Knuckle!" I taunted and Ken glared at me.

"Yes, yes Dmitri we're aware of your Elemental Knuckle Magic." Archer said as we walked along the overgrown dirt path. We walked through the dark woods glancing around. We have a solid hour here where do you want to go?"

"I heard there's a pond that actually grants wishes. Maybe we can wish for a key to the clock tower."

"Wait a Key? We need a key?" Archer asked and I nodded.

"Yeah… No one has the key but Master Necosifer but why would they leave the oldest building in town unlocked?"

"Maybe some other time guys." Archer said and pulled us along the path.

As we walked deeper and deeper into the woods we came across an overturned wagon. "Odd I thought no one came here…" I said as we walked over to it to investigate.

"The cover's all torn up, and there are crates all over the place…" Archer said holding a torn cloth covering in his hands.

"All these crates are empty… Dmitri did you find anything?" Ken asked as I rummaged around the wreckage.

"Yeah come here guys!" I exclaimed picking up a worn leather bound journal. They came over to join me as I flipped through the pages. "Here this looks like the most recent entry." I said stopping on a page with a shred of paper marking it.

"Read it." Ken said and I started to read the entry out loud.

_March 2__nd__ Year: XXX5_

_ My wagon over turned in the woods by the mysterious clock tower I found. I can hear them… I can hear the roars of the dragons, angry that I stole their treasure and hid it from them. I can hear the beating wings right now…. Hopefully my horses are okay, and so am I…. My ankle hurts badly but I may be abe-_

"Odd… did he spill red ink on it or something?" Archer asked pointing at some red blotches on the old paper.

"Treasure of dragon's? Read more."

"Alright. This page is also marked."

_February 28__h__ Year: XXX5_

_ While on my Journey to the Salamander Shore where the last dragon slayer is said to live, I came across something interesting, a clock tower in the middle of the forest. The doors were open and inside I found what appeared to be someone's old home. The clock tower worked perfectly but I could still hear the dragon's roar over the turning of the gears. In the tower I found an Obsidian Lock Box so I put the Gem Stone I found in the Dragon Village in the box. I took the key to clock tower and marked it on my map and went back on my journey… The forest is really dense around the tower so it make take a while to get out._

"Is he talking about the Clock Tower in town?" Ken asked as Archer glanced around nervously.

"I think we shouldn't read any more…" I said and noticed one last marker. "Or maybe just one more."

_January 30__th__ Year: XXX5_

_ I'm still running from those dragons I stole from. The sage of the village said that I should go to a place called Salamander Shore where the last dragon slayer from the old Dragon War was said to live. Hopefully I can make it there before the Dragon's actually find me… The treasure I found is interesting, it's a gemstone shaped like a Dragonling… Maybe it's worth a lot… I wonder how my fr-_

As I read the passage the journal burst into flames and in front of stood someone about our age, he had a scarf that looked like two dragon heads. "Well, well what do we have here? Three lost Dragonlings…. Now then, run along back to your families… Unless you wish to face the wrath of Inquisitor Orochi of the Phoenix Knights."

"Orochi what kind of name is that?" I asked and he glared at me.

"So be it. Eight headed Inferno!" He shouted crossing his arms as six more heads appeared on his scarf which sprung to life and breathed a blue fire at us.

"Whoa!" We shouted in surprise dodging the fire that burned the remains of the wagon.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is that I'm looking for an ancient Dragoon Relics… I learned that it's in this town… Now then… Tell me where I can find it or I'll burn you once more." Orochi demanded and we kept quiet. "Fine then Eight Headed Inferno!" He shouted again the blue fire burning from the dragon heads.

"Geyser Knuckle!" I shouted and blocked the fire with a blast of water from my knuckle. "Don't think we won't go down to you." I said and my two friends stood by my side.

"Cute… These Dragonlings think they can face an Inquisitor for the Phoenix knights…. Well then let's see what you got… Dual Headed Snare!" He shouted and two of the heads rushed towards us.

"Hey don't get your scarf in a knot!" Archer said and the two heads tangled each other and stopped just before us. "That was close…. Grass Binding!" He shouted and the grass grew and bound his feet together.

"What is kind of magic is this?" Orochi said and one of the heads burned the grass. "Pathetic… Snare!" He shouted and the dragon heads rushed us all at once.

"Sword Strom!" Ken shouted and swords appeared in the air and pinned the dragon heads to the ground which pulled Orochi down with them. "C'mon guys let's go back to town!" HE shouted and we nodded and ran back towards town.

"Get back here you brats!" Orochi shouted after us.

We made it back to town and I pulled the gate shut behind us. "Welder Knuckle!" I said and fire burned from my fist which I used to meld the gate to the frame. "Whew, we just made it." I said and they nodded.

"Yeah but you aren't safe you brats! Eight Headed Inferno!" Orochi shouted appearing in the air above us.

"Seriously…? Geyser Knuckle!" I shouted blocking the fire again…

"Tri head Snare!" He shouted and three of the heads wrapped around us and lifted us into the air. "Now answer me… Where is the Dragoon Relic?"

"H-how should we know we're just kids!" Archer shouted.

"Yes but that journal…. It told you where he put it…. Now tell me what it said." He growled tightening the bindings around us.

"If you wanted to know… Why did you burn the Journal?" Ken asked a blades appearing around him.

"Because….. Because… Just answer the question."

"Okay he hid the treasure in the clock tower… In obsidian lock Box!" Archer blurted out which caused Ken to lose his focus and the magic blades fell to the grounds and vanished. "Trust me..." He whispered and Orochi walked towards the clock tower not releasing us. He kicked the door which shattered and he walked into the clock tower. We were still bound by his dragons and when he came back he had the lock box.

"What was that!?" A voice shouted and from the guild hall ran out a girl. "Archer?"

"BOW! GET BACK THIS IS A BAD GUY!" Archer shouted at the girl who took a few steps back.

"Great another brat… Well I can't have them telling anyone of what happened. Snare." HE said and a dragon grabbed her too. "You four are now my prisoners… I am a ruthless inquisitor and I will never let go… Say good bye to your home town… You'll never see it again!" Orochi said before leaping into the air and taking flight flying faster and faster as our home town faded from sight.

**Next Time: Windfall! The Dragoon Inquisitor!**


	16. Chapter 16

Foxwood's POV

I was up with my brother as he was busy piloting the airship. "So uh… We'll be making a short stop." He said and sighed. "Apparently they forgot to refuel the Lacrima so I'll need to land so we can refuel it. Can you go tell the others we'll be stopping?" He asked.

"Oh sure." I said looking over to where Khalia's chair was. "I miss her."

"I do too but… We need to keep on moving… She'll show up probably stronger than ever." He replied and I left him to go tell the others.

I headed down to the main deck first and towards Kyle's room where Inky was. "Hey Inky." I said opening the door.

"Why are you calling me that? My name is Doreiku." Inky said, he was sitting on the bed his tail hanging over the edge.

"Because my Dragon Natarus always gave a nickname to my siblings and other dragon slayers and I guess I do it too. I know my brother gave you the name but I like it so that's what I'll call you. Anyways we'll be stopping soon because we need to refuel the airship. Knowing my brother he'll probably stop at some big port town so we'll be there a while." I said sighing about my dragon.

"Okay I'll be ready.. I'll see you later Foxwood." He said as I left the room and closed the door behind me. After that I went downstairs and told the rest of them the same thing. On the way I stopped by a door that was always locked.

"I wonder why my brother always kept this locked…" I said and grabbed the door knob and turned it. To my surprise the door opened inward to a dark room. I went in and closed the door behind me. "The lights are out… Enhance Nature's Bounty!" I said quietly and the magic circle lit up the room. In the center of the room was a box locked up with chains. On the box was a piece of paper. "Do not open…"

Chapter 16: Windfall! The Dragoon Inquisitor.

"Why would he keep a locked box in here… Why not in his room?" I asked going over to the box and examined it. Just then a hole was blasted in the floor. "What the!?" I shouted as whatever broke through the floor grabbed the ceiling and I looked through the hole and floating in the sky just below the hole was a Giant Cat Fish.

"I hate trespassers in my air space. But that's okay… You'll be permanent residents of my island after I crush this pathetic airship!" A voice boomed from the fish and what broke the floor turned out to be a whisker for the cat fish and the rest of its whiskers wrapped themselves around the Dragon's Glory and ripped it in half.

"Not If I can stop you! Nature Dragon Roar!" I roared and the blast of the magic barely scratched the fish.

"Pathetic." He boomed again and it crushed the separate halves of the ships and dropped them into the ocean below.

I blinked my eyes open and then closed them again. What I saw was different from what I last saw. I was lying on a beach and just in my sight was the locked box, the chains were now broken and the boxes was open. "Hey are you okay?" A voice asked and I looked around for its source. "On the other side my milady." It said again and I rolled over to see a crystal statue shaped like a dragonling.

"Who said that?" I asked looking around some more.

"That would be me." They said again and I kept looking around. They sighed and huffed, "Just touch the statue in front of you okay?" They asked and I did so placing a hand on the dragonling. When I did it shattered and in it's place was an actual dragonling.

"Wait what?" I said backing away from the dragon. "What just happened?"

"What you did was free me from that crystal prison…" The dragonling said yawning. "Man it's been ages since those dumb Dragon Slayers trapped me in there… Just because I'm the kid of one of those dragons that hated humans…"

"What?" I asked staring at the dragonling in front of me. It was about half my size and yellow with crystal shards on it's body. It's wings were folded in as it sat in front of me.

"Long Story short… I was framed… Anyways you freed me which means you can free the others!"

"Others?"

"Yeah there we're three others like me… Children of the Four Great Dragons… Crystal, Night, Starlight, and Lunar. I am the son of the Crystal Dragon. My name is Shard."

"Okay… But um why did my brother have you trapped in that box?"

"Hmm? Who exactly is your brother because I may know.."

"Son of the Shadow Dragon.. Envoy to Mother Gaia."

"Hmm…. Oh! His dragon was probably in charge of keeping one of the imprisoned dragons! If he's Shagricus that means that the ones that should have the others are… Nimbasa Dragon of Clouds…. That's all I know of who was entrusted with one of us imprisoned dragons.."

"For a dragon you're kind of dense… And small for your age…" I said poking him.

"That's because I've been trapped in a crystal for the past thousand years!" Shard shouted and I chuckled.

"You're hotheaded. I like you… But anyways… There's nobody else around… Where are we..?"

"I can answer that question!" Shard perked up after that, "Were on the island of Tal Tal! The smallest of islands in a chain that make up the country of Windfall. This island is most known for the ruins on the center of the island which once belonged to the ancient Dragonian civilization. A race of half men and half dragons that all varied in appearance."

"Oh so Inky is a Dragonian! But um how do you know that if you've been imprisoned?"

"That's easy… The Dragonians worshipped the pure dragons and the Island of Tal Tal worshiped my father. I recognize this place… Oh how rude of me I never asked what your name is."

"It's Foxwood. Nature Dragon Slayer at your service." I said standing up.

"Now then I suggest we try to get to the main island… You're looking for your friend's right so I'll be helping you with that."

"Okay!" I cheered and headed off down the shore.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Not at all!" I said smiling. "But isn't that part of the fun?"

'You're strange…" He said following after me.

Kyle's POV

What I last saw was my airship being torn in half by a giant whisker. What I saw now was dense woods and rubble of my ship falling from the sky. I sat up staring at some of the falling debris. One of them looked oddly human shaped. It fell into the woods to the south. "What was that?" I asked and stood up and ran towards the site where it crashed. "From what I can tell it crashed somewhere around here." I said pushing a tree out of the way revealing a grotto where there was large piles of rubble. "Hey? Who crashed here?" I asked loud enough.

"That was me…" A familiar voice said with a groan. "It's Inky." They said again.

"I supposed it makes sense we landed near each other considering we were very close to each other on the ship." I said pushing past the rubble to see him pinned under my bed. "Let me just get rid of this." I said smashing the bed in two.

"Thanks…?" He asked a bit confused sitting up. "I don't know why the bed fell on me… It kind of hurt by the way." He said bluntly.

"Well a bed fell on you of course that hurts. Need some help getting up?" I asked chuckling and he shook his head. "You sure?"

"Yes positive." He growled and stood up and stretched. "Let's see… Any idea where we are?" He asked and I shook my head dejected. "Great…. I don't think I've ever been here in my travels.." He said and rummaged around the wreckage. "I suppose we should look around." He said grabbing on of the spare bedsheets from a box and used it as a cloak.

"What's that for?" I asked and sighed.

"People would find me weird so I use a cloak to make it so that people can't see me." He said and we headed through the woods looking around. "These woods are oddly dense… Why is that?" He asked and I shrugged.

"It doesn't look any one lives around here." I pointed out as we walked past the trees noticing more bits of rubble laying around the woods. "Hey I think I see something."

"What? More rubble from the airship?'

"No… Maybe? It's rubble that's for sure. But it doesn't look like our airship.."

"Hmm you're right it looks more like ruins?" He said and we ran forward towards what we saw. Once we were past the trees we arrived to what looked like a ruined castle.

"Hmm? Did Master Windfall sink another airship?" A voice said.

"It looks like it Orochi." A female voice said and we looked around for what we heard "Up here." The voice said we looked up and saw that on the top of the castle were two people. A pale boy with black hair and a blue glowing scarf that's ends were dragon heads and a girl with pink hair, a dragon tail like Inky's, and ears just like his.

"Tell me Zenny what do you see?" The male, Orochi I presume asked the girl.

"I see a boy in a fancy kimono and another hidden by a bed sheet. Also I told you not to call me Zenny my name is Zennia!" The girl, Zennia shouted at Orochi who sighed.

"I vote we take off that bedsheet… Got it?" Orochi said and his scarf sprang forward and grabbed Inky's cloak and tore it off revealing his ears and tail. "Oh so he's a Dragoon too." Orochi said and his scarf returned to him.

"A Dragoon? I'm no such thing… I'm a Dragonian a complete different race for your information." Inky said pointing at the two sitting on the castle.

"Well Zennia I'll leave them to you I have business to attend to… Be warned dragons… I am Orochi the Dragoon inquisitor for Master Windfall's portion of The Phoenix knight's. I'll be seeing you." He said and leapt into the air and vanished.

"Okay then… I'm Zennia his right hand Dragoon. I'll be in charge of making sure your stay on our island is as painful as possible…. Zen Dragon Crash!" She shouted leaping off the castle and crashing into the ground bamboo shoots flying out from where she crashed exploding as they landed on the ground at our feet.

"Whoa… So there's a Zen Dragon?"

"Of course there is… I'm his daughter and I'll be destroying you… But I supposed you should know.. A Dragoon is the child of a Dragon and a Dragonian… So now then I should tell you that I'll let one of you go… But I'm sorry bud it's not going to be you." Zennia said pushing Inky away from me. "Now go on then…. If you head past the castle you find a ferry that will take you to the main island in our country… Now go before I feel less generous than I am now." She said shooing me off.

"Go I can take care of this easily go find the others and I'll meet up with you later!" He shouted and I nodded and ran past the castle towards a boat that was docked behind the castle.

"Going to the main island?" The captain of the boat asked me and I nodded sadly. "Something wrong?"

"Not really. It's just that… My friends are on the other islands and I miss them kind of.." I said and he nodded. "Can you tell me about the Main Land though?"

"The Main Island has a lot of ruins for exploration some that haven't even been explored yet so there's that… There's a shrine for Master Windfall in the middle of the island. There's a lot of shops that you can go to... Also there's a lot of hotels and restaurants. We're a very touristy island and to be honest… The best hotel is in the castle in the middle of the island. It's very luxurious. Anyways get on the boat let's go." The captain said and I nodded boarding the ship. "Let's go."

The boat arrived at the island soon enough we were at the docks and I was looking towards the shore where people were sunbathing I saw that there was someone in full clothes was lying on their back. "That's an odd sun bather…" The Captain said and I nodded.

"They look like someone I know… It looks like…. Hey that's Elijah!" I shouted and leapt off the boat onto the shore and ran over to them. "Elijah!" I shouted shaking them.

"W-what?" He asked very confused, "Where am I? And why is it so hot."

"Because you're lying on the beach in full clothing?" I replied simply and he rolled over, sweat beaded his face and he was panting.

"Ah there's sand in my mouth." He spat, "Gross." He said.

"So if you landed here that means that the others landed around here…"

"Landed? What do you mean?" He asked sitting up removing the robes he wore revealing a simple pair of pants and a white shirt. "I was asleep."

"Our ship was destroyed by… Something…" I said and he titled his head. "Never mind that we need to find the others…" I said and pulled him up. "Come on… Let's go look for the others."

**Narrator: With Foxwood and Shard on the Island of Tal Tal trying to find a way to the mainland, Inky in a standoff with Zennia, and Kyle and Elijah on the main land will they all be able to reunite and make it back to Mangrove City? **

**Next Time: The island of Dragon Roost!**


	17. Chapter 17

"So can you tell me exactly where are we?" Elijah asked as we walked along the boardwalk in search of our friends.

"Um… All I know is that this is the capital of the country Windfall… Any idea where that is?" I answered his question with one of my own. "I kind of remember seeing a chain of islands on my maps, but I've never been here myself… The ferry captain was right… This place is obviously a resort of sorts I see people from all over here." I continued on still gazing around at the merchant stalls. "It's like a bazar it's so weird.

"I think I've read about Windfall… I believe that this used to be a Dragonian Society… AN ancient race of half dragons and half humans… They worshiped a group of dragons they had deemed The Pure Dragons. I uh don't remember much else..." Elijah said as he stopped in front of a stall.

Chapter 17: The Island of Dragon Roost!

"What? We don't have time to shop." I said and found what he was looking at, "It's selling a Dragon Regalia... I thought only our guild had these…?" I said and picked up the book and examined it over. "It says Volume Two…"

"We have Volumes one, three, and five… Four and Two were lost to time as Necosifer said… Excuse me sir…" Elijah said turning to the vendor.

"Ah I see you're interested in the history of our island here… That book is all about our island but you don't want to read about some boring dragons… How about this Guide book, it has all the great sites of Windfall in your hands… Only 3000 jewel."

"I want this one… How much?" Elijah asked and the man shook his head.

"You sure about this? Fine… Only 5000 jewel…"

"Why is it more?" I shouted at him, "It's a smaller book than that guide book!"

"It's my stall I make the prices… 5000 jewel…" The merchant said and I grumbled something and gave him the jewel... "Thank you sir... Hopefully you enjoy that boring book." He said as me and Elijah walked away.

"Hopefully you enjoy that book." I mocked and Elijah rolled his eyes at me. "What?"

"Never mind… Let's see here… HE said it was about this island so that means this place was important to the Dragons… Let's see..."

_ 'A race of Dragons above the reach of the dark corruption of the Shadows… The Pure Dragon children of Father Heaven, the Dragons of Crystal, Night, The Moon, and Starlight… The Four Pure dragons made their home on an island chain away from Humans to not corrupt their Purity… But the Night Dragon wasn't as pure as the others believed he was. Before they had moved to the island The Night Dragon had fallen in Love with a shadow dragon and had a child. The Dragon of Midnight, the dragon of Night took the child dragon with him to protect it from corruption. Though this was his biggest mistake, The Dragon of Midnight an Impure Dragon was discovered by the others and turned into crystal by The Dragons.. As a result of this the Dragon of Night flew into a frenzy and attacked his friends, with his attacks flowed with impurity and with each attack he corrupted his friends more and more. The three dragons stood before him in his frenzy and used their combined power to turn him into a mountain where the Impurity sank down to the bottom deep into the sea… This mountain became the threes nest. Giving it the name Dragon Roost Island. They left the island and went their separate ways, and returned often to rest on their travels and mourn the loss of their friend. One day the dragon of Starlight returned with a Human Child that had ears and a Dragon Tail. The others had not cared and let the child stay on the island with them as they cared for it… Over the years this new race of creature had multiple and populated the islands forming the Dragonian Society… It's said that the-'_

"The rest of the pages are burnt up or torn..."

"Aw what? Well that didn't help… At least we know that this place is called Dragon Roost Island… Put the Four Pure Dragons? I thought there were Five Pure Dragons… Night, Starlight, The Moon, Crystal, and Day right?"

"I believe so… The Fourth Dragon Regalia mentions the Day dragon… But other than that I think there's only four." Elijah said and closed the book with a sigh. "I just wish there was another page or two…" He continued and we began to walk again when we heard someone call out.

"ZAC! KYLE! ELIJAH! ANYONE?" It was the voice of Micah, the voice was off in the distance and wherever it was coming from was not within sight.

"That was Micah! Where did it come from though…"

"ELI! KEITA! LADY LUCK! C'MON ANYBODY!?" He called out again and I closed my eyes.

"This way!" I shouted suddenly and grabbed Elijah's arm and pulled him along with me as I ran straight towards the beach again. I took a hard right before we hit the beach and looped around a building on the boardwalk. Around the corner was Micah looking off into the ocean. "Hey Micah!" I called and he turned to face us. He stood up and ran towards us.

"Elijah, Kyle! I thought I was the only one on this island… By the way where are we?" Micah ran up to join us.

"An island known as Dragon Roost…. We know that your Mentor and you travelled all around the world have you ever been around here?" I asked and Micah closed his eyes to think about it.

"No…. We never went to an Island… We tended to stay on the continent of Matte… Ezekiel…" Micah trailed of... "Where are you now?"

"Micah!" I shouted clapping my hands and he shook his head. "C'mon we need to look for the others…"

"You're right let's go." Elijah said and the three set off circling the island again.

LL's POV **AN: Lady Luck's name will be abbreviated from now on. SO whenever you see LL It means Lady Luck.**

"It's been three hours sense our airship was torn in half, the crash had scattered our team leaving me with the child known as Keita… Clearly I'm not very lucky today." I said and adjusted my hat.

"I'm right here…." Keita mumbled and crossed his arms.

"I realize this… And that is why I said it…" I replied and turned from him.

"Hey! I deserve more respect! You and I have the same title! We're practically equals."

"Yet I am more equal… You're the second youngest wizard of our Guild but also one of the most powerful… We may be on the same level magically but I have seniority." I replied and he grumbled.

"You know when you treat me like a child instead of an equal it makes you sound like a Jerk LL… But I suppose if that's the case I suppose Elijah and Manakado are better than the both of us… Elijah is elite enough to stand up to our Dragon Slayers and Manakado is containing the power of an actual dragon is a set of Lacrima… You're just average."

"HEY! Take that back I'm just as strong as those two."

"No you're not... And neither am I… In fact I bet you can barely even keep up with Micah and Zac… I've fought alongside of Micah so I'd say I'm on a different level than you!"

"Shut up! I guess I can treat you with more respect… Can we just focus on finding the others right now?"

"Oh right I forgot about that… Right Soul Totem marker!" Keita shouted and crossed his arms and a totem pole appeared. "This will show that we've been here before. I'll put one on any intersection we find."

"Sounds like a good idea… Let's get moving." I said and Keita and I headed off into the woods searching to reunite with our friends.

Zac's POV

I don't know how my life came to this… One minuet I was fast asleep in my room on the Dragon's Glory, the next I'm falling out of the sky, then I was in some forest on an island, and now I'm tied to a camp fire about to be cooked alive by a group of weirdos in Masks. "Hey uh guys is there any way we can work this out?" I asked and there was no reply. "C'mon please?" I asked and looked around at them. They gave no response as they carried on their work. One of these masked guys was surrounding the campfire with multicolored petals, another was sharpening a set of stone spears, and another was sitting on a totem pole watching me. "Hey bud-" I started but was cut off.

"Silence." The one watching me said. "You have no right to talk. Guild Wizard." They said and lifted his mask a bit revealing his mouth.

"Wait is the only reason I'm tied up because I'm a guild wizard? That's no reason to burn me alive!"

"You're right… Any other guild wizard that entered our land we would just imprison… But you… You had the audacity to trespass into our Sacred Forest! Any who disturb the sacred grounds of our Lord shall be punished.

"I didn't know I was falling out of the sky! I couldn't control it!"

"SILENCE! Watch my cards dance." He growled and cards began shuffling in front of him, they surrounded me and closed inward crushing me.

"OW! Don't hit me! Fire Make…"

"That wouldn't be smart." They said again and I tilted my head. "Those Petals around the fire absorb any magic that comes from inside the circle and then sends it back tenfold… using fire magic wouldn't be wise if you don't want to be cooked."

"Wow you guys really know how to make a guy feel welcome…" I mumbled and he sighed.

"Listen…" His voice was less serious than before and looked around, the other masked guys were gone. "I don't exactly want to do this either… But it's my job… We don't burn many wizards but… I believe that the reason they're burning you is because of that mark on your arm. It's a depiction of a dragon right?"

"Um yeah? Why..? Your masks are modeled after dragons too right? Why would you burn me for that?"

"They believe it's dishonoring our lord… These masks are in respect to our lord… But um…" He looked around again. "You want to leave this place right?"

"Of course!" I shouted and he shushed me.

"Not so loud… Listen I'm going to bust you out of here… But on one condition." He whispered and leapt off the totem pole.

"What is it?"

"Take me with you… Tribal life is boring… I want to see cities and towns… The whole world!" He whispered at me smiling brightly.

"Okay deal…" I said and he nodded and brushed away the flower petals. "Oh by the way what's your name?" I asked as he cut me down.

"Attak… You?"

"Zac." I replied as I dropped down to the ground. "Let's go…. Are there any other islands around here?"

"Yes several… This is only one in a chain of islands. I've heard that there's a town on the biggest island I suppose we should be heading there if we want to get away before they come back." Attak answered and gestured for me to follow him as he ran into the woods to the west.

"So you use magic… What kind is it exactly?

"Happy ending magic."

"I've never heard of it… What is it?"

"It's a type of magic that revolves around a special item known as Night Tarot Cards. It's a tribal magic so I hadn't expect any one to know about outside of the tribe."

"How do you know about Dragon Slayers though?"

"Our Lord is the Dragon of Night... But enough about me… We're here." He said and pushed aside a veil of leaves revealing a magic boat. "A wizard who washed up on this island left this here… I've been taking care of it ever since and now sense we have a guild wizard who knows how to use it we can leave.

"What really? That's great."

"One problem… I've never tried to use it…. I just fixed it…"

"It's a Magic Boat….. You put this on band on your arm and then you step on it!" I said pushing him in the boat and sat down myself sliding the band on my arm and turning the boat on. "Let's roll!" I shouted and the boat's propeller kicked up sand and pushed itself into the water and headed towards a large island with a large mountain on it.

After a long boat trip and occasional switch of powering we finally arrived at the island Attak pointed out. "Whoa… I've never actually been here before… It's so…. Less jungle like.." Attak said and lifted his mask higher onto his head so that it was on the top of his head instead of covering his face. His face was rugged, it had a scar on his right cheek and one above his left eye. "It's so cool…" He said in awe staring about.

"Really? It's just a pretty average Beach Town…." I said and lit a fire in my hand. "Say Attak… Are those the only clothes you have?"

"Yeah… Same as all the others in my village why?" He replied as I tossed the fireball into the air, it exploded into my guild mark and I looked around in the sky..

"Oh well because.. People are staring… It's not normal for people in cities to wear clothes like yours.." I said and tossed another fireball.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing actually I'm just saying, you may want to update your outfit while we're looking for my friends… Just you know, to stay sort of modern?" I asked throwing a third fireball and after I did a second guild mark appeared in the sky. "YES! The others are here… Or at least… Micah is…" I said and glanced about for another signal. "No just Micah? Okay it's a start… C'mon Attak!" I said and grabbed his arm and pulled him along to where I saw the guild mark in the sky.

Foxwood's POV

The day gave way to the night as Shard and I walked around the island not getting any closer to where we wanted to go. "It's getting late…" I yawned and rested my head on Shard's.

"Why are you so tired? You've been riding on my back for the past few hours." Shard mumbled and I sighed.

"So Shard…. If you're the Crystal Dragon why were you imprisoned in Crystal? Kind of ironic right?"

"Well they just turned us in to what we're the Dragon of, I was turned into Crystals, Lunares was turned into a piece of the moon, Midni was turned into a pure black crystal, and Nova was…. Turned into an actual star…" Shard said and glanced about.

"You heard it too I presume..." I said and he glanced back at me. "It's nothing to worry about… Just a friend of mine… By the sound of it he's in a fight…. I wouldn't disturb them… Let's keep moving.." I said and he shrugged and kept walking.

"Are you sure though?"

"Yes I'm sure…" I said and sat up and looked into the sky. "Hey look over there! That's a guild Flare from Zac! C'mon let's go! To that island across the sea! Take flight!"

"I uh can't fly with you on my back…" Shard said.

"Weak…."

"What!? I'm barely even physically 200 years old… Maybe 1100 or 1200 technically but…"

"Still… WEAK! C'mon man… That is pretty weak… I'm a 13 year old girl I'm not that heavy…"

"Ugh fine… But I'll need a running start…" Shard said and ran back towards the woods, he turned around and then ran straight forward, he spread his wings and leapt into the air, for a moment he struggled but eventually gained his balance and was flying smoothly. "Alright… Next Stop… Dragon Roost Island!" He shouted and with a powerful wing beat he flew towards the island where I saw the flare.

**Kyle: Alright we'll be all back together next chapter!**

**Foxwood: But what about Blazer, LL, Keita, and Inky?**

**Zac: Yeah what about them?**

**Kyle: WAIT I Thought Blazer was with you Elijah.**

**Elijah: Nope he was never with us once.**

**Attak: Talk about poor management.**

**Next Time: False Hospitality. **

**Kyle: Who even is this? And Inky should be done with Zennia by now I wonder what's wrong?**


	18. Chapter 18

Inky's POV

I watched as Kyle ran into the woods as Zennia ordered and then I moved my glance to the Dragoon in front of me. She smiled at me a giggled, "So now it's just us… Let's see what you're made of Brush Tail…" She said and I titled my head.

"Brush Tail? You mean the fact that my tail looks like a brush with the ink on the end of it?"

"You are really dense…. Zen Dragon Crash!" She shouted and leapt into the air and lunged towards me

"Ink Dragon Shield!" I shouted and blocked her attack and she bounced off the shield.

Chapter 18: False Hospitality

The bamboo from her attack bounced on the shield and fell down to the ground. "Oh boo… You can block one attack… Try this out! Zen Dragon Wing attack!" She shouted and blades of magic spiraled around us, the attack was much more intense than any other Dragon Slayer attack I had ever seen. "I take it by that look on your face you've figured out how my Zen Dragon Slayer magic works. The more calm and relaxed I am the more intense my attacks become." She said and the wind caused by her attack lifted the bamboo shoots into the air.

"I see… Well try staying calm while trying to dodge this! Dragonian Tail Smack!" I shouted and smacked the bamboo shoot with my tail sending it flying straight at her.

"Zen Dragon Talons." She said and the winds fade and she struck the shoot and it was cut pure in half and fell to the ground with a light thunk. "Obviously I was trained to stay calm in any situation out there…. So go on… Try again… I implore you..."

"Cut it out with that fancy talk you ticking me off." I said and the ink on my tail bubbled with irritation. "Ink Dragon Rend!" I shouted and rushed towards her spinning around slashing her with my tail, she grabbed my tail with her bare hands and instantly let go as I resumed my attack.

"Why is your tail so hot?"

"Ink is like my blood since I'm half Ink Dragon… IF my blood gets boiling so to say my ink physically boils…"

"That makes no sense…" She said and winced when the ink from my attack that splashed on her burned. "Agh…."

"Hmm? Not so Zen with that burning ink on your skin eh?" I asked and dashed towards her, "Ink Dragon Rend!" I shouted again and slashed at her with my tail. She again caught it before it made contact.

"Not going to let you…" She struggled and released my tail and my attack followed through. Is she getting used to my attacks? She held on longer time than the previous attack…"Zen Dragon Roar!' She roared and a strange pressure filled the air, it was as if the air was trying to crush me.

"I-ink Dragon bubble!" I shouted and a symbol appeared in front of me and the pressure stopped. "This won't last for too long but it'll work for now." I sighed and she stopped the attack.

"This is getting us nowhere fast… You're a Calligraphy Ink Dragon which is the most Zen form of writing." Zennia sighed and sat down. "How bout we just discuss this? There has to be a reason why Master Windfall destroyed your ship.."

"Okay.. But I'm staying in the bubble… So um… Tell me.. Who exactly is Master Windfall?"

"For me to answer that you also need to know who Master Atem is…"

"Master… Atem?"

"Yes… Wait a second… You're tricking me! You already know all this stuff and are just trying to get my off guard so your friend can perform a sneak attack!"

"No! No! I wouldn't do that!"

"Liar! Zen Dragon Talons!" She shouted and struck the symbol breaking the bubble.

"Ink Dragon Talons!" I counted her attack with my own. "I wouldn't trick someone like you!" I blurted out aimlessly.

"Why! All the others like you have! You're horrible leader lied to his own brother!" She shouted tears in her eyes, I felt her attack weakening as she shouted. "Phoenix said that he and Windfall would unite the world peacefully but all your leader did was cause war between us!"

"Hold up… You think I'm part of the Phoenix Knights?"

"Of course.. That was a standard Phoenix Knights airship… Wasn't it?" She asked and I felt her attack growing more intense as she calmed down.

"No… From what I've heard from Kyle that ship was custom built as a reward for some job they did for some rich guy… We're guild wizards… Not from the Phoenix Army." I said and she released her grip.

"Oops… Sorry about that… Master Windfall sinks any airship he sees because they are usually from the Phoenix Nights…" She said with a smile. "How about I take you to Master Windfall and we can sort out this whole Debacle with us blowing up your airship."

"You might want to talk about that with the owner of the airship… But never mind that… Just can we get out of this forest and uh you know treat those burns…"

"Oh.. I guess I stopped noticing..." She said and laughed again.

"You're strange.."

After we had settled down and I had treated the burns to the best of my ability, we headed off towards the central island… It was around 11 when we finally got there. "So any idea on how to find the rest of your guild?" She asked walking over to a street light and placing her palm on it, when she did the lights dimmed a bit.

"No idea…" I sighed and looked around, "The air here is so different than what I'm used to…"

"What are you used to?"

"Mountains, Forests, the occasional desert."

"You're well-travelled I see."

"Everywhere but Tropical regions… I was looking for someone important to me…"

"Who?" She asked and my eyes shifted to her. "C'mon…"

"My father…"

"Oh… I take he was a dragon?"

"Yeah…" I said sniffing the air again. "It's all so different from the rest of the world, it's peaceful, calm, almost…. Almost."

"Almost what?"

"Almost… Perfect. Everything here is relaxed, but how though, why? Why is it so peaceful this is different…?"

"It's all because of Windfall's blessing."

"Hmm?"

"He blessed this land so that Master Phoenix can never find it, out here we're away from all of the troubles and dangers of the outside world, people come visit as tourists and we show them around give them a good time and a break from all the troubles of Monsters, criminals, and any impending danger. It's bliss."

"It's ignorance that's what it is." Orochi's voice said and he dropped down in front of us, "The people who come here are trouble and worried and they leave in an ignorant bliss."

"No it isn't Orochi." Zennia said and he sighed. "Oh yeah, Orochi these guys are not part of Master Phoenix's army. They're good, so can you go prepare some rooms at the castle for them, and go find any on the island and tell them to meet us at the castle?"

"Yes I can do that Zenny…" Orochi said and he was cut off.

"IT'S NOT ZENNY!" She shouted and I sighed.

"Why do I always get the crazy ones?"

After the encounter with Orochi he leapt off into the night to search for any of the guild members he could find while Zennia lead me to the castle. "So the Castle is just open to the public?"

"Yup. The castle is actually a hotel! It's really nice! Unfortunately Orochi and I aren't allowed to stay in the hotel… This is as far as I can take you. Inside should be your friends…" Zennia said and left me in front of the door.

"Why can't you go with me? You work for Master Windfall right?"

"This island isn't very friendly to our kind… Here… Orochi has the apothecary make these, drink this and anyone who doesn't know your name will see you as a human..." She said handing me a vial with a light red elixir in it.

"How do I know it's safe?" I asked cautiously smelling the elixir, it smelled like strawberries.

"Here watch." She said and produced a similar elixir and drank it herself. "It's safe." She said and I drank it carefully. "Now hurry and go inside… I may see you tomorrow." She said opening the castle doors and pushing me in.

I stumbled a bit as the doors shut behind us, standing before me were Kyle, Micah, Elijah, Zac, a masked man, Foxwood, and a dragon. "Inky!" Foxwood cheered smiling.

"Glad to see you made it… That means that just Eli, Lady Luck, and Keita are missing… Well how about we search in the morning, it has gotten pretty late." Elijah said stretching, "Some guy named Orochi told us to wait here for any others though…" Elijah said and as he did Orochi dropped down from an upper floor.

"You're rooms are ready..." Orochi said and his scarf hissed at me. "Follow me, we're a bit crowded so I can only get you two rooms for the time being, one for the boys, and another for the young lady."

"Hey that's not fair! There's only one of me!" Foxwood protested.

"I'll stay with you Foxwood." The dragon said and she grumbled a bit and with a huff she sat on the dragon's back.

"Hurry up, the night staff will be off break soon, they can't see the dragon." Orochi said and hurried us up the stairs. "The rooms on the far side away from the stairs, here are your keys, have a good night." Orochi said and his scarf stretched to the ceiling and pulled him away from us.

"That was strange…" Zac mumbled and turned to me, "By the way this is Attak." Zac introduced the masked man who nodded.

"Nice to meet you Dragonian..."

"Huh what you can see my ears and tail? Did the potion not work?"

"Tribal Night Wolf magic can see and hear all that's it's user desires, I see the truth in appearance. You have ears and a tail but are not a Dragoon."

"Oh… And uh the dragon is..?" I asked turning to Foxwood.

"Shard." The dragon said and yawned. "Can we leave questions till tomorrow? I'm exhausted…"

"Oh sure." I said and the others nodded.

After that Foxwood and Shard went to the opposite room of ours. "So let's see… we have… Two double beds, a sofa, and there are six of us… With the double beds that's four, and the sofa is one so that means one of us will have to sleep on the floor." Elijah said deep in thought.

"I'll sleep on the floor I'm rather used to it." Attak offered and Zac shook his head.

"We can't do that you're our guest… Technically." Zac countered.

"Well I need room for the tail so I have to sleep on one of the beds..."

"I'll take the couch." Micah said a flopped down on the couch and was already fast asleep.

"Wow… You have to admire that.." I mumbled to myself. "Hey Kyle can't you go sleep in Foxwood's room you're her brother aren't you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Once we find Keita Eli, and Lady Luck there will be more of them… I can sleep on the floor, Zac can have the other bed and Elijah?"

"I'm going out." He said putting on his robe and leaving the room.

"Then we're all sorted out… Goodnight guys." I said and Kyle turned off the lights. All was dark as I flopped face down on the bed.

I woke up a few hours later after rolling off the bed. "You never know when your own tail is going to kick you out of bed." I grumbled and rolled further away from the bed untangling myself. I sat up when I heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

"So Orochi what is Master Windfall planning on doing with the Dragon Statuette you brought back with you?" Zennia's voice asked seeming to pass by the door. I opened it slightly and poked my head outside the door.

"I don't know. Master Windfall just said, Bring me the four dragon Statues of Midnight, Crystal, Moon, and the Stars… He said that an airship possessing the Crystal Dragon would pass by this island sooner or later. But none has passed by but them.. Maybe that Dragon thy have…"

"No way doesn't it seem like one of The Four Pure Dragons..." Zennia said and looked past Orochi and saw me and smiled.

"Eight Heads of Orochi, Dark." Orochi said and his scarf came to life and one of the ends lunged at me and I ducked back into the room before it hit me. "I take the Ink Dragon will be a problem?"

"Nah he's rather Harmless, to me that is…. You… That's another story…" Zennia said and turned around and the two of them went on their way.

"Wait Boss!" A voice shouted from lower down and I look out the door again to see a small dog like creature with three glowing tails run up the ramp.. "I have some…." The dog huffed for a bit and shook his head. "Bad news… Whew… "

"Well what is it?"

"The seal… you know that one that keeps the Phoenix Knights from finding our islands? Well it's almost entirely weakened… Some outside force is weakening it… Or maybe it's those kids you were so intent on keeping quiet."

"They magic is too weak to break the seal… They already tried that Corrin." Zennia said.

"Well something is breaking it.." Corrin, the dog creature, said and huffed. "I'm going to discuss with Master Windfall, you two keep our guests in Check…" His voice trailed off and their was a puff of smoke and where the dog used to stand was a boy, about the same age as Zennia looked, he had the same three glowing tails as the dog did and he had the ears too. "I'll be checking in on you regularly got it?" The boy huffed and leapt over the railing and was gone.

"C'mon Zenny let's head up to the Observatory and get Kaiser."

"That's not my name." Zennia said and the two walked off out of range.

"Kaiser? The Kaiser?" I whispered to myself. "I thought he disappeared along with some far off country after one of his experiments went wrong… Kaiser one of the people my dad warned me about, a person capable of making Dragon Slayer Lacrimas…"

"What are you doing Inky?" Elijah asked and I looked up to see him.

"GAH!"

"Again I ask… what are you doing?"

"N-nothing…"

"You we're listening to their conversation weren't you?"

"It's not like I can help it. These ears here a lot." I said as they twitched.

"Well none the less. I take it you understand what they're up to as well?"

"Kind of… They're attempting to reinforce the seal they have protecting this island." I began and he interrupted me.

"And they need the power of The Four Pure dragons in order to do so. And what better way to reinforce a seal using Dragon Power than convert the already sealed magic of a Pure Dragon Statue into a Lacrima using Kaiser's natural ability."

"But then why are they being nice to us? None of us are a Pure Dragon Slayer…"

"We're not with the Phoenix Army so they don't see us as an Enemy but they still see us as a Threat. They plan to lower our guard with this Fake Hospitality in order to prevent us from stopping the destruction of Four Sealed Dragons and they're entire line of magic." Elijah said and we closed the door behind us. These four are just tricking us in order to eliminate us… Tomorrow Elijah and I plan to tell the others what we heard, then we'll make a plan from there.

**Next Time: Dragonlings: Hope of Dragons.**


	19. Chapter 19

Dmitri's POV

"I am getting so sick of being stuck in this room!" I shouted pacing back and forth. "Iron Knuckle!" I shouted and punched the wall leaving another dent in it that simply fixed itself. "GRAH!"

"Calm down Dmitri… Didn't that Orochi guy say that we're prisoners? It doesn't feel like It… This is a hotel room, he lets us order Room Service for free, and we're allowed to leave the room." Ken said knocking a ball back and forth to himself using his magic blades.

"Can you two stop being so loud, Bow is trying to sleep." Archer said gesturing to his sister who was sleeping calmly on one of the plush beds.

"Oh sorry." I said and growled.

"Calm down… We'll get out of here eventually. Okay?"

"'Kay…" I grumbled with a sigh when I heard foot steps outside the room.

"Someone's here…" Ken said and stopped the ball in place and raised one of the magical blades pointing it towards the door. We sat and waited, the door never opened and the footsteps continued farther away from us.

Chapter 19: Dragonlings: Hope of Dragons!

"Well that was disappointing." I sighed and opened the door and glanced about, the interior of the hotel portion of this castle was illuminated by torches, and the natural sunlight that flooded in from the ceiling had long since faded as night had overtaken the long day. "I'm going to go after those footsteps okay?"

"Not alone, if you and I were older then maybe you could go by yourself but since you're not as strong as your brother I'm going with you." Ken said and stood up and followed me out of the room closing the door behind us.

The two of us followed the steps up towards the top of the castle. WE walked along for a bit until we heard the steps stop and then a voice followed, "Corrin." It was a girl's voice and there was a puff of smoke.

"You called Seripha?" A man's voice said.

"Yes I did, Corrin I want you to contact Master Phoenix and tell him that I shall be taking care of Master Windfall's seal tonight. Have him mobilize." Seripha said and their footsteps continued until they got to a point where we could see them, we moved a bit so we weren't in sight.

"Alright Seripha. I'll be going now or will there be something else?"

"No…"

"Alright." Corrin said and disappeared.

"Now then…. Pyre Seal!" Seripha shouted and a piece of paper flew towards us.

"Sword Storm!" Ken shouted and diced the paper in half with one of the paper.

"Children? No matter you may blab to that fool Windfall, I'm sorry but… Mirage Seal!"

"Geyser Fist!" I shouted and punched the ground and blocked another of her attacks. "Iron Knuckle!" I shouted and struck at her.

"Power Seal." She said and blocked my punch.

"Sword Storm!" Ken shouted and snapped his fingers and the magical blades struck down at Seripha.

"Pyre Seal!" She blocked the attack with the paper which burst into flames.

"Over here. Iron Knuckle!"

"Mirage-"

"Over here." Ken shouted and sent another barrage of swords at her.

"… You're infuriating! Pyre seal!" She shouted and pushed me away and surround herself in a circle of floating paper. They burst into fire and she was gone.

"What…? I am so confused…"

"Same here… Who was she, who's Master Phoenix?"

"You want to know?" Orochi said as we turned around, he was standing before us. "That was Seripha, the leader of one of Master Phoenix's army, the Phoenix Knights."

"Okay that's simple but who's Master Phoenix?"

"Fetch Archer and Bow and meet me at the bottom floor in two hours okay?" Orochi said and disappeared.

"Two hours… It's around 10 now so 12?"

"I guess. C'mon."

The two hours passed and I was leading the three of my friends down to the first floor of the castle, Orochi was standing in the center of the room arms crossed. "You're here good. Now come follow me." He huffed and when we approached the center of the room he used his scarf to pull us towards him. "Stay right here." He said and put his hands together and a giant magic circle surrounded us, as it did the ground began to lower and go down.

"Whoa…" I muttered as we emerged into a giant cave, it had waterfalls pouring out from the walls of the caves into a glowing lake, crystals grew on the walls that had a dull green shine. Once the ground stopped moving he pushed us forward and returned the platform back to the first floor.

"Orochi you brought the kids down here?" A man in a white coat and round rim glasses said, "Whatever you have your reason for doing things and I have mine… So what did you bring them down here for?"

"To meet Master Windfall, Kaiser go summon him already."

"Okay, okay, yeesh pushy as always."

"Eight heads of Orochi, Fire." Orochi said and his scarf breathed a fire straight at Kaiser.

"Hatred." Kaiser said and blocked the attack with a sword he pulled from his coat. HE kept walking forward to the lake and cleared his throat. "Oh Great Master Windfall, your humble subjects Orochi, and I Kaiser request thine divine judgment!" He said and the water bubbled and from it came a giant catfish. "Ah master, you look refreshed, has my elixir been helping you."

"Yes very much Kaiser." The fish sighed and glanced at us. "Don't be afraid young ones… I don't bite." He chuckled and Orochi walked forward to stand before him. We followed shortly after him. "Ah yes… Dimitri the Iron First, Ken the endless sword, Archer the bounded, and Bow the enchantress."

"I've never been called the Iron Fist before…" I said standing before him and he laughed.

"Ah yes… Now you're just kids but you won't be for too much longer. Kaiser, Orochi." The fish said and the two nodded and ran off into two different parts of the cave and returned shortly each holding two boxes handing us each one. I opened mine and in it was a white ring.

"A Ring?"

"Not just any ring, medal, bracelet, or necklace. These are my special lacrimas I made in order to increase ones magical strengths. Master Windfall predicted your arrival many moons ago and order me to make these. Go ahead try them out." Kaiser said and I stared at the ring, he was right I could feel magic power coming from it, the lacrima was a pure white and glowed with an even brighter light. Against my better judgement I slipped it on to my finger. In a few short seconds the ring shattered. "Ha! It works I am a genius!" Kaiser said crossing his arms grinning like a maniac.

"Calm down Kaiser… We can't tell if it worked just yet… Try one of your spells." Orochi said his scarf hissing at Kaiser who kept grinning.

"Alright then… Iron Knuckle! I shouted and punched the wall. "Ow… That hurt…"

"See? That basic Elemental Knuckle spell didn't work. Try it again but use the term Strike or Fist."

"Okay then… Iron Fist!" I shouted punching the wall creating a giant crack in it and few things to fall from the ceiling. "Whoa… How about this Fire Fist!" I shouted my fist bursting into flames. "Cool… This feels much stronger from when I used it before.." I said extinguishing the flame.

"My turn!" Ken said pinning the medal to his shirt which soon shattered. "Let's see…. Blade Storm!" He shouted snapping his fingers and swords appeared in the air and just floated. "Um it's not doing anything." Ken said lowering his arm to his side and the blades fell to the ground.

"It appears that he directs the blades now…"

"Blade storm!" Ken shouted again the blades floating around him "Let's see…" He swung his arm out to the right and the blades flew to the wall and before they struck he swung his arm back the blades following. "I wonder if I can just…" He said and just swiped his finger to the left and the blades followed. "Sweet."

"Fascinating… it seems that my lacrima just doesn't strength the wearer's magic, but I also changes it greatly… Archer, Bow try yours." Kaiser said and the siblings nodded putting on their respective lacrimas, soon shattering.

"Let's see… I wonder if I can try dad's magic… Conclave!" Archer shouted and raised his arms causing the ground to raise with them, he then brought his arms together and the slabs that were following his movements crashed together. "Enclave!" He followed up bring his arms apart and together in one swift motion causing two hand like shapes rise from the ground and clasp together. "I can create some better traps now… It seems I have more manipulation of my surroundings too…"

"Okay my turn! Strength of Arms, Strength of Body. Enchant!" Bow shouted and two magic circles enveloped her. "Strength of Mind. Strength of Spirit! Enchant!" She shouted again another two magic circles appeared and enveloped Archer. "My enchantments are stronger… I've only been able to pull of basic enchants before but now I can do higher levels. These Lacrimas really work!"

"Of course they do! Kaiser made them after." Master Windfall boomed laughing his left eye seeming to gleam with a blue light.

"Master Windfall!" Someone shouted and dropped down from the elevator and ran over to Master Windfall.

"What is it Emilia we're in the middle of something here."

"I'm sorry but…. Master Phoenix's Army is approaching the island."

"What that's impossible! He shouldn't be able to find this place unless…. Perhaps we have a spy…. Orochi… Summon Zennia as well as those whoever else you can round up."

"Yes milord. You can count on your inquisitor." Orochi said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What can we do?" I asked and Master Windfall glanced at Kaiser.

"Oh um… Not much, I have something else Master Windfall asked for me to make you but it's not ready yet. It'll be a while… I'll resume work immediately." Kaiser said and rushed off to a deeper part of the cave.

The elevator started up again and descend to the floor where we were. On it was Orochi, two people with scaly ears and matching tails, along with a group of familiar looking people, and a dragon. "Why do those two have ears on top of their heads instead of the side?" Ken whispered to me but I paid it no mind as I glanced around the room anxiously.

"Dimitri." Elijah said walking forward off the elevator and up to me. "What are you four doing here…?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I muttered and in an instant I was lifted into the air hanging by the collar of my gi. "Ow, hey don't stretch my collar!"

"Then tell me what you're doing here!" Elijah shouted and I glanced away.

"I brought them here… They were interfering with Master Windfall's plans to stop Master Phoenix so I took them with me when I fled your clock tower"

"Don't tell me he took the box." Elijah said turning his gaze from Orochi to me.

"He…. He did… I'm sorry bro."

"I see that one of the four pure dragons has already awakened. Crystal, Night, the Moon, and Starlight… The one locked in the box in the clock tower was Starlight. You have Crystal." Orochi said and Elijah dropped me.

"Geez why is my little brother such a pain… I can't even go on a simple trip to our old guild hall without you getting into trouble…" Elijah said flipping back his hood he always wore revealing long blue hair down to his shoulders.

"I get in trouble? I get in trouble?! You've all been MIA for three months! We thought….. I thought… That you weren't coming back." I mumbled and Elijah crouched down.

"Dmitri…" He whispered pulling my head up so I was looking at him. "Your big brother would never just sit back and let himself disappear." He smiled and Orochi cleared his throat.

"Yes, yes very heartwarming. ANYWAYS! The reason I called you down here is because the seal Master Windfall has placed on the island is weakening, and the Phoenix Knights are advancing towards us, led by Seripha and Corrin." Orochi explained and our guild mates stepped forward.

"So? What do you want us to do about it?" Kyle asked yawning his hair was as neatly trimmed as normal.

"I…. Master Windfall are putting in a job with your guild specifically for you. Help defend our island from the Phoenix Knights… IF you do so successfully your reward shall be, Kaiser, Zennia, Orochi, and a new airship."

"What does that mean exactly?" Orochi asked looking at the giant cat fish who laughed.

"I mean that I'm giving you three as the reward, you join the guild of dragon haven… I have predicted the events of this battle to the end… No matter what any of you do to change it one soldier will make their way in here and kill me and Atem shall awaken again."

"No! Milord you cannot be serious!" The girl with the dragon ears and tail shouted running forward. "There has to be something we can do to prevent this!"

"I'm sorry Zennia… But there is not… I have seen the events clearly along all paths. I die no matter what… But they shall not take this island… I've seen where all of you need to be. Kyle and Inky shall be on the southern beach in battle with two forces known simply as the Winds of Demise. Foxwood and Zennia shall battle one known as the Spirit Gate on the bridge outside, Elijah, Dimitri, and Micah shall be at the port battling Alagore and Marvel."

"Alagore…" Elijah whispered the name and glanced at me, "I'm sorry but my brother cannot stand up to those two! He's not strong enough!"

"He is trust me on that." The fish replied and continued speaking, "Zac and Attak will be in the shopping district, Attak you know your foe well prepare yourselves immediately."

"Yes Master Windfall. Come with me Zac." A man wearing tribal clothes and a mask said pulling Zac out of the cave.

"The rest of your companions shall find their own battle on the island south of here. GO prepare yourselves for battle. Oh and one more thing. If you return to your rooms there will be some new clothes waiting for you."

"Wait what about us? How come Dmitri gets to go fight some bad guys and we don't?" Ken asked in protest and Master Windfall sighed.

"You get a fight, but one that cannot be won. You will face Corrin in the main lobby of the hotel… You'll defeat him in the end but soon after Seripha will enter and defeat you in a single move. Now go.. We haven't much time before the seal wears off." He explained and the entire group of wizards nodded and left the cave leaving Ken, Bow, and Archer with Kaiser and Master Windfall.

**Foxwood: Alright next time it's me and Zennia versus this Spirit Gate person.**

**Zennia: You better not slow me down.**

**Foxwood: Hmmph, you sure you're not the one who'll be too slow?**

**Next time: Roads of Silk and Gold!**

**Zennia: Oh why you… Take that back!**

**Foxwood: Check out the next one to see two girls beat up a grown man!**


	20. Chapter 20

Foxwood's POV

I returned to the large room I shared with Shard and just like Master Windfall said there was a stack of neatly folded clothes on my pillow along with a mint. "These are the clothes? Hmm, I prefer my kimono to be honest." I sighed and changed into the outfit and looked at myself in the standing mirror. The outfit was composed of a white shirt that said Dragon Roost Island on the back, along with a blue jacket and matching skirt with the Dragon Haven insignia on the trim, I paired it with black stockings and knee high boots. "Hmm, those three months really did a number on my hair, I can get it cut later..." I mumbled. For now I braided it and hung the braid over my right shoulder. I left my room and Zennia was leaning on the railing.

"You look good in that. Much better than I did when I had to wear that kind of outfit." Zennia said and I sighed.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about this outfit okay? It's a lot different than what I'm used to wearing." I said and Shard approached the door.

"Are you two ready? If so get out there… The seal's already been broken and you only have a few minutes to get out there.

"Okay thanks Shard." I replied and glanced at Zennia who nodded and we leapt over the railing to the bottom floor and stepped outside onto the bridge.

Chapter 20: Roads of Silk and Gold.

We arrived at the bridge waited for a few minutes until somebody appeared on the other side. "Odd… Seripha said nothing about their being guards here… No matter, it's just two girls I can take them."

"You sure about that? We're a lot tougher than we look."

"Sure you are… Well then I suppose we should introduce ourselves… It's only the polite thing to do. I am Seishin the Spirit Gate. Fourth rank in Seripha's 7 spirits. We're much stronger than those Phoenix Knights first division of Alagore's." The man said stepping forward towards us, he had glowing yellow eyes, and flowing white hair.

"Well then… I'm Foxwood the nature dragon slayer."

"Zennia, Zen Dragon slayer. Imperial Guard for Master Windfall. IF it's no offence to you were going to have to stop you from going any further."

"If you can stop me. Then sure go ahead. Spirits of Yonder and Old I implore thy strength to destroy all within my path. Zisurada queen of Undine come forth to my aid!" Seishin proclaimed a deep blue magic circle appearing on the bridge in front of us. Geysers shot up out of the water and poured into the magical circle which flooded the bridge up my ankles and from the water on the bridge came a beautiful woman with sad black eyes, silky black hair, and pale blue skin.

"I am Zisurada Queen of the undine race. I act upon the wishes of lord Seishin. Tell what shall I do?" The woman asked, her voice elegant and regal.

"Destroy the girls in front of us if you would."

"Gladly master… Sinful Geyser!" Zisurada shouted and the geysers rose again and propelled towards us.

"I got this! Natural Balance Stone. Nature Dragon Wall!" I exclaimed and the stone bridge rose up and blocked the geyser."

"Zisurada again! Destroy them!"

"Sinful Geyser!" She shouted blasting us with another geyser.

"Nature Dragon Wa..." I shouted and the wall rose but she broke through it knocking me back with the geyser. I slammed into the gate of the castle and fell down. Holes were burnt in my sleeves and stockings. "Hey these are brand new stockings!"

"Calm down Foxwood. We can handle this as long as we maintain a feeling of calm, Exodus." Zennia said putting her hands together a magic circle glowing on each one and suddenly my breathing slowed back to normal. "Calm is the best way to handle any situation. Zen Dragon Wing attack!" She shouted and an immense force of magic energy surrounded us and Zisurada cowered in pain and fell back towards Seishin.

"I'm sorry master… That's all the strength I have to give…Farewell." She said and vanished leaving a large sapphire in her place.

"Oh well Zisurada was just one of the many spirits I command. Come forth spirits of old and yonder I implore thee to lend me thy strength. Behold Promethean!" Seishin said extending his arms again and two magic circles appeared behind them and between them a set of train tracks appeared.

"Train tracks?" I asked and glanced at Zennia who nodded. "Okay. Natural Balance Metal, Nature Dragon Blades!" I shouted my arms turning to steel blades and ran towards Seishin. Suddenly something blazed past him on the tracks behind him leaving the tracks burning. A third magic circle appeared in front of him with more tracks and from that magic circle a giant train with a front that looked like the face of a devil. I blazed past me knocking me off balance and I fell into the river.

"Pathetic… Most people usually aren't blown away just from Prometheus rushing past them." Seishin said and the train sped around from magic circle to magic circle leaving smoke trailers from where the train passed through.

"It's moving so fast I can't tell where it is. My sense aren't as sharp as my brother's."

"I'm a dragoon, I should be able to pick up even the slightest trace of magic."

"I tire from fighting you two, Promethean." He said and the train reappeared under the bridge. "Come Prometheus we have a job to do." He said and leapt onto the train, it let off a puff of smoke and the train began moving again.

"Foxwood we have to go after him!" Zennia shouted and leapt onto the train behind Seishin.

"I'm going to!" I declared grabbing onto the side of the train as it sped off. When it passed through the magic circle my vision went black.

When my vision returned I didn't see the side of the train, I saw a familiar forest, a familiar little girl, and a familiar green dragon. "Look! Look Natrius look at what I can do now! Nature Dragon Bloom." The little girl said crouching next to a group of un-bloomed flower buds and when she said bloom their petals unfurled.

"Very good Foxy. You're improving so much." The dragon said in a deep mellow voice, "Soon I'll have nothing left to teach of caring for nature."

"But what about fighting magic, like cousins Ky-Ky and Lea?" The younger me asked the dragon and he gave a mellow yawn in response.

"You're much too young to be learning that kind of thing, you're a fine young lady of noble blood. You shouldn't be bothering with such barbaric traditions such as fighting. Nature Dragon magic is for supporting your allies." Natrius said to my younger self who pouted and hung her head.

"I know but…" She began but the dragon raised a claw and lifted my head up.

"Enough of that. How about we go for our afternoon flight?"

"Okay dad." My younger self responded and I mouthed the word, Dad.

My vision changed again, from black, and then back to another scene. This time it was me and Natrius on a cliff. "Nature Dragon Roar!" My young self-roared blasting a boulder with the stream of magic leaving a perfect hole in it. "I-I did it!" She cheered bouncing up and down.

"Of course you did my dear Foxy, your my daughter after all!" Natrius laughed which turned to a harsh coughing.

"D-ad are you okay?" She asked unaware of the fate awaiting her. He's not, I tried to say but my failed to respond.

"I'm fine, just laughed too much, do be careful Foxy."

"Right!" She smiled a smile I'd never give again. I turned away from them and behind me I saw more memories.

This time it was just me, it was raining and I was sheltering in a cave. "N-Natrius." She cried the rain growing more intense with each sob. "Where are you?"

"This was the day." I said my voice responding. "The day Natrius died… I was just seven. This was six years ago…"

"Natrius why did you leave me alone?" She cried and I fell to my knees and hugged the younger version of myself.

"It'll be fine." I whispered and the vision dissipated and I saw the side of the train. "Huh what?"

"Glad your back Foxwood! While you were off in lala land I've been up here fighting this guy's dumb spirits.

"You didn't' see any of those scenes?" I asked climbing onto the top of the train. The surrounding area was pitch black and I looked around.

"No what are you talking about? Watch out!"

"Hresvelgr!" Seishin shouted and a giant falcon dove at us. I rolled out of the way and turned toward it.

"Nature Dragon…"

"Zen Dragon…"

"ROAR!" We shouted together blasting the falcon with the powerful attack destroying the form of the bird leaving a jade in the air above us.

"Hmm. It's trivial to me. But to answer your questions for those images you saw, this is a place known as the River of Time, a place accessible only to Promethean. While here time for us slows to a crawl and all pasts and presents can come together. My job was to get rid of any guards. While you're here you can't leave unless promethean were to somehow stop."

"You mean if we stop this train we'll go back to the castle?" Zennia asked

"Yes but that's near impossible."

"You seem sure of yourself. Foxwood let's prove this guy wrong." Zennia said smirking at me and I grinned back.

"Gladly. Natural Balance Wood! Nature Dragon Talon!" I shouted rushing towards him and leapt above him and struck downwards towards him. HE side stepped and my foot crashed into the top of the train leaving a crack in the roof.

"Zen Dragon Crash!" Zennia leapt into the air and lunged at Seishin who leapt back and Zennia crashed into the ground and bamboo shoots flew around her and one fell into the crack I made. "Perfect."

"Come forth Spirits of old and yonder. I implore thee to bestow thy power onto me. Come Forth Hresvelgr!" Seishin said and the bird reformed around the jade and took off into the air again.

"How long till you can bloom them?" I whispered to Zennia and she counted on her fingers.

"About five minutes. We need to buy us enough time to do this." She replied and I nodded. "Distract the bird and I'll handle Seishin."

"Got it." I smiled and looked at the large glowing bird. "Hey Worm Breath! Your mother was a pigeon and your father was a dumpster!" I shouted at the bird who seemed to take offense to my horrible taunting.

"Ugh never leave children to do trash talk." Zennia said and turned toward Seishin. "It's you and me."

"Correction… IT's you and Zisurada. Come forth!" He said abruptly and the Undine appeared on the train again.

"You called master?

"Yes destroy this girl. Promethean." Seishin said and dropped onto the front of the train as we sped forwards in the abyss.

"C'mon bird brain, scared of a little girl?" I asked and the falcon screeched and dove towards me.

"Guess not. Enhance, strength of mind, strength of arms." I said and enveloped myself in the enchantment. "Nature Dragon Branch!" I shouted and my arm extend into a long branch striking the falcon in the beak with it. Hresvelgr spiraled around my extend branch still proceeding towards me. I retracted the branch and leapt towards one of the bamboo shoots. "Nature Dragon…Thorn!" I shouted throwing the shoot at Hresvelgr and when it collided with him it burst into a thick bramble of thorns restricting its wings.

"Sinful Geyser!" Zisurada shouted blasting Zennia with a Geyser, she dodged it swiftly and I ducked under the Geyser.

"Careful!"

"I'm trying! Exodus. Zen Dragon Talon!" Zennia shouted resuming her battle with Zisurada. I turn back to the falcon who broke the thorns and I sighed.

"Here we go. Nature Dragon Branch!" I shouted and struck the falcon on the beak and pushed him back. "I'm done with. Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Bramble Spire!" I shouted and from my arm erupted thorns and when Hresvelgr spiraled around it his feathers were torn up and he was knocked out of the air. "Take that… How much longer?"

"Hold on... Dragon Slaying Secret Art: Bamboo Traveler!" Zennia shouted striking Zisurada with her arm which caused bamboo roots to erupt and roll into the crack my attack made. "Now!"

"Oaky! Natural Balance Magma!" I shouted inhaling the fire from Promethean.

"Dragon Slaying Secret Art!" We shouted together magic circles forming around our hands.

"Bamboo Rapture!" She shouted bamboo sprouting from the inside of the train tearing apart it's metallic outside.

"Magmatic Thunder!" I shouted magma rupturing from the train crashing into Seishin knocking him off the side of the train.

Time stopped, Zennia and I were floating in the abyss with the torn remains of Promethean below us. Visions of two kids walking along through a forest showed before our eyes.

"_C'mon Seishin hurry up!" _A kid shouted running ahead on the path.

"_Uh M-Mori wait up I'm not as fast as you are!" _A young Seishin asked chasing after the first boy.

"_Well isn't that why were on this journey? To help you get stronger!"_

"_Y-yeah but I…"_

"_But you nothing… Mori-Nii's…?"_

"_Word is law. Yes I remember. But did Nee-chan say…"_

"_Yes she did say that we must pace ourselves but… Remember! We're going to the land where Amaterasu dwells! A city with roads paved of silk and gold!" _He stopped speaking and the two vanished before us. Time passed in silence until another vision showed. It was of the two young boys they saw before in a garden surround by bamboo. There was a third this time he was older and held a Naginata, Mori held one too.

"_This is it Mori, your final test, pass this and you will be a master of Naginata Magic." _The old man said and Mori exhaled deeply.

"_You got this Nii-San."_

"_Thanks Seishin, your words of encouragement mean more than you know."_

"_Then prove your worth." _The elder said and the two readied their weapons before fading to black. Why are we being showed all these things? IS it because we knocked him off Promethean into this abyss. A new image appeared, it was of Seishin alone sitting in a dark room.

"_M-M-Mori why did you leave me alone?" _He sobbed, hitting a little too close to home… Natrius.

"_Seishin! Seishin where are you? Are you here?" _Mori shouted and Seishin perked up.

"_I'm here Mori!" _He responded and Mori appeared in the dark holding his Naginata at his side.

"_Seishin! Are you okay? D-did they hurt you?"_

"_No I'm fine, what about you? After we got separated I saw one of them heading towards you… I was worried Nii-San."_

"_No worries. I'm fine… Let's get you out of there." _Mori said slashing something in the dark and Seishin ran forward and hugged him.

"These… These are my memories… Why?" Seishin asked, it sounded like his voice was in my head, everything was dark again, I couldn't see him but I heard it.

"_MORI!" _The younger Seishin's voice pierced the darkness causing it to shatter. I was standing again and could move my arms. Drops of water fell onto my arms and head and I looked up. It was raining, but the place we were was unfamiliar, we were on the roof of somewhere. Seishin was standing across from me staring off towards the west.

"What?" I asked and he jerked his head up as if telling me to look where he was, I followed his gaze until I saw a Man with a sword which crackled with lightning, Seishin kneeling over something, and Mori's Naginata standing straight up out of the ground.

"_Pathetic, this is really what one of Matthew's pupils is capable of? I knew that old man was nothing more than a senile man with some dream." _The man scoffed at the sobbing Seishin.

"_Don't… You… Dare…. Laugh at my brother! Come forth spirits of old and yonder!" _

"_Aw what's the little summoner gonna do? Summon a little pigeon to fight for him?"_

"_With Mori's body as a vessel I call forth Spirit of Vengeance! Susanoo!" _Seishin's younger self shouted and a beam of light erupted in front of him.

"I used my friend's corpse as a vessel to summon Susanoo. I destroyed all traces of him…" Seishin said and I turned back to him.

"Where's Zennia?"

"I wouldn't know… When you destroyed Promethean you knocked me into the River of Time, along with yourself. Our pasts… Are similar, we were abandoned by the person how meant the most to us. Setting us onto a downward spiral to a lake of sorrow." HE replied and looked at his hand. "Tell me, Foxwood, Nature Dragon Slayer… Who meant the most to you?"

"My father. Natrius… What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with this."

"AH shut up!"

"Wha…"

"I said shut up! Sure we both lost someone who meant the world to us! But that has nothing to do with us now! We're shaped by our actions and what happens to us, our pasts may be similar but our futures are completely different!"

"Why do you fight? I fight to seek Atonement for my past."

"If you keep dwelling in the past you'll never see what's right in front of you! You have all these spirits at your beck and call but not a single friend…"

"You know nothing about me."

"I know more than you know… So let me show what I know. Dragon Slaying Secret Art!" I shouted closing my hands together. Here goes nothing, let's hope this spell I made works. "Natures…. Spiral!" I shouted leaves of green, pink, yellow, and white spiraled around us.

"What is this?" He asked stepping back but the leaves encircled him.

"The four seasons as directed by the dragon of nature come together as one! Converge!" I shouted and the leaves blasted forward crushing Seishin.

"I-I get it now. Mori I've finally arrived. I'm finally going to the city… With…. Roads of silk…. and gold…" Seishin exhaled and the background shatter and I was standing in the river, Seishin lay across from me, eyes blank, and breath still.

"Aw man… Finally when I find a vestal who would be capable of freeing me he was killed." A voice said a boy appeared where Seishin lay, he had blue hair, horns, and held a large Naginata behind him. "Oh hello there…" They said and leapt over to me… "Aren't you cute… Names Susanoo… And your name is?"

"Not interested creep." I said backing away but he cut me off.

"C'mon… I've been hanging around with nothing but that guy for a hundred years…"

"Wait a hundred years?"

"Well yeah… People possessed by a demon prince live forever and age slowly… He's about 116…"

"Wait those events happened…"

"100 years ago… yup." He chuckled and grabbed my chin and looked at my face. "Yeah- yeah your cute… I think I'll stick around you for a bit… You should be glad, you have me… Susanoo, son of a human wizard, and one of the seven demon princes as your personal guard."

"Wait what?"

"I'm half demon… 1000 years ago some newbie devil slayer sealed me inside a spirit stone, then that Mori kid found me, I awoke and used his body as a vessel, then he died and I used Seishin as a vestal… HE worked for a bit but you beat him..."

"Wouldn't that mean you would possess me?"

"Hmm? Oh I don't possess girls… But I'll be willing to guard you with my immortal life."

"No thanks… Creep… I need to find Zennia."

"Hmm you're a hard catch… Okay then…. Uh what's your name…"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Come on… I'm 1017 I haven't talked to somebody in years… DO people now a day still introduce themselves?" He asked and I sighed in response.

"Fine… I'm Foxwood."

"Foxwood eh? Okay then! By Demon Law I Susanoo Asmodeus here by pledge my immortal Life to the eternal protection of Foxwood. I beseech thee seven lords to make this pact bound." He proclaimed magic circle forming around us. Suddenly a bracelet with green gems encrusted in it surrounded my wrist, a similar one appeared on his. "There… Now whether or not you like it. I'm your guard until one of us dies."

"W-wait is this Life Link magic?"

"No way! If I were to die with life link it would kill the person I'm sworn to protect… These are just symbols… You can take it off anytime but… I'm sworn to guard you now so if I fail… I'll die, so I'm sticking around you."

"You tricked me!"

"That's what you get for trusting a demon." He smirked and his hair fluttered in the light wind.

"Foxwood! There you are!" Zennia shouted and ran down from the bridge towards me. "What happened? After we smashed Promethean you and that Seishin guy disappeared? Who's this?"

"Susanoo, half demon, sworn guard of this here cutie."

"Uh…"

"He tricked me… Long story… I'll tell you later.."

"Well uh anyway… New orders, you need to head down to the port. Immediately."

"Right away! Let's see if you can keep up…" I said and Susanoo laughed and I took off from the river to the port with Susanoo following close after.

**Foxwood: I completed my assignment but there's still Six left… I hope Kyle and Inky don't have as much trouble as I did…**

**Zennia: Knowing them they probably are…**

**Next Time: Depths of a Dragons Heart!**

**Foxwood: Don't miss this one! It has plot relevance! **


	21. Chapter 21

Kyle's POV

"Rain." I sighed staring out the window of the room.

"Something wrong with the rain?" Inky asked approaching me and I didn't turn to face him. "Hello? Earthland to Kyle…" He said but I ignored him. Rainy days always reminded me of _him_.

"Culo…" I said.

"Culo? Whose Culo?"

"Culo is…. Was a wizard in our guild… He's of no concern to you okay?"

"But…"

"End of story… Okay? It's not exactly an easy story to tell."

"S-sorry." He replied and I turned around and looked him over.

"They gave us matching outfits? What are we a cheer leading team?" I asked, his outfit was identical to mine, it was a black jacket with matching pants, a white under shirt with the words Dragon Roost Island on the back, our guild logo was on the collar of the jacket.

"Yeah I know right? I had to cut a hole in them for my tail… They have a Dragoon for peat sake… They can't be bothered to make room for our tails?"

"Ugh, I hate shoes…" I groaned and kicked them off, I removed the socks I wore and exchanged them for my sandals.

"Those don't go with the outfit." Inky said his tail swaying.

"Yes but it's what I'm accustomed to... What if I said your tail doesn't go with it?" I challenged grabbing his tail and he pulled it back.

"Ha, ha very funny… You can at least change what your wearing, I can't get rid of this even if I tried… The basis of my body as a half ink dragon is ink… Anything severed would just reattach itself." He said mimicking a cutting motion.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you two ready?" Orochi asked appearing in front of us.

"GAH! Where'd you come from?" Inky shouted in surprise at the sudden appearance of the wizard.

"I've been here the whole time. You two were so wrapped up in talking about this 'Culo' and about the clothes that you didn't notice me." He replied his scarf hissing at me.

"Ugh what's this scarfs deal?" I asked pushing the dragon head away.

"Never mind that, you two have a job to do. I've received word from Zennia that Foxwood is heading down to the port. That's your signal... You two are to head to the south beach." HE said and we nodded.

"Right. Let's go Inky."

"Yeah..." He answered and we headed off towards the beach.

Chapter 21: Depths of a Dragon's Heart.

The south beach was much larger than the beach where I found Elijah. The rain had turned the sand to mush, the perfect kind of sand for making castles. My sandals stuck to the sand and I constantly shifted them to keep from sinking. "Where are they… He said they would be here by now." I said and sniffed the air. "Hmm, the rain is messing up the scents… I can't tell if anyone's coming or not." I sighed and held out my hand catching raindrops on it.

"Yeah… The sound if it hitting the water makes it difficult for my highly tuned ears to… Watch out!" Inky shouted and a blast of Magic rushed past us. "T-that was just one attack but it was so much magic… Were they trying to end us in a few seconds?"

"You missed." Someone growled and two people appeared over the ocean.

"It was your fault Naboru you were moving too fast…" A sleepy voice yawned and the people approached us, one was a sleepy eyed boy with a gentle demeanor sitting atop a cloud who was all too familiar, the other was angry, that's all that could describe him, angry.

"Well if Mistress Seripha paired me with a more competent partner…"

"Look Naboru let's not argue in front of the enemy." The sleepy one said turning towards us. "Oh… Hello there Kyle..."

"Culo… Luvbi." I said to him sighing. Culo rose up and leapt off his cloud onto the sand, the cloud rushed towards me a spiraled around me.

"Luvbi misses you all." Culo said and the cloud flopped down onto my shoulder.

"Seems like it…"

"Uh pardon me but what's going on…?"

"Inky this is Culo and his Nimbasa Luvbi."

"Wait this is that guy who you wouldn't talk about?"

"Oh are you a friend of Kyle's? Well then if you are… Naboru let's go…"

"W-what!?" His partner shouted and Luvbi returned to Culo's side and he climbed back on and sat down.

"IF this guy is fighting with Kyle he's obviously strong… We're no match for them… Let's go..." Culo said and Naboru shook his head.

"Sorry… But we have our orders Culo... I don't care how strong they are… We're to destroy any enemies who stand in our way. Mistress Seripha…"

"Your right..." Culo yawned in reply. "Sorry Kyle but we have to fight…" He said sadly, "Oh right… My name's Culo this is Luvbi, I'm the Cloud Dragon Slayer…" Culo said his Nimbasa puffing up then deflating

"Naboru, Tengu." His partner said and produced a fan from his sleeve.

"Doreiku, Ink Dragon Slayer." Inky said and I sighed. "(Hey Kyle…)" He whispered and I glanced at him.

"(Yeah?)"

"(What exactly is a Nimbasa?)"

"(Lower undeveloped Cloud Dragons… I have an Exceed, Blazer, and he has a Nimbasa.)" I replied and drop of rain fell onto my nose and I shook it off. "Right… I'm Draygos… Shadow Dragon Slayer."

"D-Draygos...?" Naboru asked and I nodded. "Hmmph… Well then I guess we'll see if your all your said to be…" HE said cryptically and Culo yawned.

"Let's get on with it okay? I'm late for my nap as it is."

"Right… Grands Winds! Bend to my will, Tengu Yawn!" Naboru shouted bolstering his fan and suddenly the winds picked up and began pushing us back.

"Luvbi…" Culo said and his Nimbasa rushed forward catching the wind. "Cloud Dragon Sweeping Wing." HE yawned and Luvbi began circling Inky at high speeds.

"Ink Dragon… Rend!" Inky shouted flipping forward slashing down with his tail breaking the circle.

"Rise!" Naboru shouted and I was lifted into the air, I was held there for a bit. "Fall." He said and the winds stopped and I began to fall.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" I shouted blasting the ground leveling myself in the air. "Geez this guy's magic is annoying..." I fell back to the ground onto my feet.

"Luvbi up." Culo said and Luvbi spiraled up into the air. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art… Storm burst!" Culo said and Luvbi turned grey and burst into multiple balls of clouds and they fell towards the ground.

"Ink Dragon Bubble!" Inky shouted surrounding himself in the ball of ink, the clouds bounced of the bubble and lightning suddenly struck each cloud.

"Shocking isn't it… Cloud Dragon Fang!" Culo said dropping out of the air and struck the bubble with his fist shattering it. "Roar." He yawned blasting Inky with the magic blast.

"Whoa…" Inky said leaping back, "These two are aptly titled."

"I agree…" I asked and watched as the clouds piled back together forming Luvbi again, Culo climbed back on and patted the cloud.

"Rise!" Naboru shouted bolstering his fan again. I dove forward and rolled towards him.

"Shadow Dragon Iron Fist!" I shouted and struck him the gut and sent him flying towards the ocean. HE didn't fall in, he just simply floated above it.

"Cloud Dragon Wing Attack." Culo yawned and magic spiraled around us.

"Is it me or are his attacks stronger than the average dragon slayers?" Inky asked reforming the bubble.

"HE draws magic from the clouds… So of course he'd be stronger on a rainy overcast day." I explained blocking an attack from Naboru. "We can switch if you want…"

"No… I-I'm fine." Inky groaned dispelling the bubble. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art… Maxi Rend!" He shouted and flipped forward slashing with his tail.

"Luvbi." Culo said grabbing his Nimbasa as it inflated itself and he held her out blocking the attack, Inky's tail cut through Luvbi but the halves converged once again.

"Are you…. Kidding me?" Inky asked and I chuckled.

"What? Is the half dragon having trouble fighting a cloud?" I taunted leaping forward towards Naboru. "Shadow Dragon Talon!" I shouted kicking him which he blocked with his fan.

"Their tough…" Naboru said

"Of course they are Naboru… Come on I told you their strong… My nap…"

"Culo our orders…. _My _orders… _His _orders, Fenrir ordered for us to aid Mistress Seripha… Can we go against _his _orders?" Naboru said and Culo's eyes wandered off.

"No…"

"Good… Then let's finish things up…."

"Your right… _We_ can't go against his orders… But Luvbi most certainly can." Culo said leaping off his Nimbasa who charged Naboru.

"Culo what are you doing?" Naboru asked blocking the Nimbasa with his fan.

"Me? I'm doing nothing… Luvbi's the one doing something…"

"You... You're a traitor…" Naboru said and Culo's sleepy gaze turned towards me.

"Right… Inky now's our chance!" I shouted and Inky snapped out of the daze he was in and we leapt forward towards Naboru. "Shadow Dragon Iron Fist!" I shouted and then Naboru turned to block my attack with Luvbi but she flew out of the way of my attack. "Coming your way!"

"Right… Ink Dragon…. Talons!" Inky shouted kicking Naboru into the air once he arrived near him, once he was sent up he simply floated there.

"Still." Naboru sighed and looked at Culo. "You betrayed Lord Fenrir…"

"I did… He's my friend remember? Sure we may not have been Guild Mates for too long before the dream… But while I was in the guild I learned something Naboru…"

"What's that?" He asked in response bolstering his fan.

"I learned that no matter what happens dragons should always stick together… Aeros, Necosifer, Eli, Khaliah, Foxwood, Ethan… All of them! No matter what side I fight for I'll always be one of them…" I glance at Inky who nodded in response to my nod.

"Oh is that so…?" A menacing and familiar voice asked and Naboru instantly fell out of the air into the water.

"L-Lord Fenrir…" Naboru said kneeling in the water when suddenly a figure appeared over the water. They wore a dark robe which showed only part of their face.

"Fur?" I whispered under my breath and he turned to me.

"So the reports are true…" Fenrir said and laughed menacingly. "It is him…"

"Lord Fenrir please… Ignore him he's of no concern to us! Echo told me that Master Windfall has been killed, we've received the rest of Lord Atem... So let him and his friend go… While we retreat and proceed with our plans."

"Naboru… Who remains?"

"The winds tell me that Seishin, Corrin, Mammon, and Amos have fallen…"

"As for those two?"

"Fallen…"

"What about Juggernaut?"

"Destroyed, they had an unexpectedly strong ally assisting them…"

"Fine… Naboru order Seripha, Patty, as well as Osha and Gravien to retreat along with their troops…" Fenrir growled looking back at me.

"What about Culo and his cloud?" Naboru asked writing something in the wind with a light pen.

"Take them back to the Capital… And have them executed." Fenrir said and turned back towards me.

"Right away my lord…" Naboru said and grabbed Luvbi. "Culo…"

"I know… With your magic I have no chance of escaping… I'll go quietly..." Culo said walking towards Naboru glancing back at me… "I'm sorry old friend…" He yawned and he, Luvbi, and Naboru vanished.

"You…. Inky… We're supposed to go to the port after we finished up… Go meet up with others…"

"W-what?" Inky asked looking at me concerned at my tone.

"GO!"

"O-okay…" Inky said and ran off. I waited till he was out of view.

"You! Fenrir right?"

"You remember my name? Interesting… Tell me… Does my face look familiar? At all?" He asked flipping of his good and revealing his face. He seemed to be some sort of man beast, he had the face of a wolf of sorts but his ears were on the side of his head like a human.

"You… You look like someone familiar…"

"Hmmph… Well then I'll tell you why… Ever sense I became like this I see things in shades of black and white… Everyone around me is black, black, except for you… You shine white…"

"Everything is black to you?! Then what do you see us humans as?!" I shouted and he laughed.

"You? You have no right to speak of humans…" He laughed glaring at me.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Hmmph no matter… What I see humans as… Nothing… Their just shades of black… Humans, animals, they mean nothing to me… But you… I care for you…"

"W-what?" I asked stepping back.

"I'm your father."

"My… father? N-no my father is Shagricus... That's how it was and always will be!"

"Hmmph believe what you will." He sighed and turned back towards me.

"Tell me.. If you see everything even your allies as nothing but black… Do they even matter?"

"Those truly loyal I will know… Naboru, Aeysho, and you… Arch."

"Arch? That's not my name…"

"Did that vile dragon tell you nothing Arch?"

"V-vile! How dare you! My name is not Arch… My name is Draygos Kyle Scarlett!"

"You may be white in my vision but you are no better than that fool…"

"You… If you see things in black and white, then… You're the blacker than pitch! You see my friends, your allies, my family as nothing but pawns to you… Fenrir… Father whatever you are… Get ready… You've insulted my friends and thus my pride as a dragon… I deny you and all you stand for!" I shouted clenching my fist.

"Hmmph… So you are to challenge me Arch? Fine then… Harbor of the End… Albatross." Fenrir said holding out his right arm and a halberd appeared in his hand.

"Shadow Dragon… Talon!" I shouted leaping up and kicked at him, he blocked with his halberd and twirled it.

"End Falcon." He said and slashed me twice with it knocking me down to the ground. "End Condor!" He shouted and his halberd extended into the air and he swung it down towards me.

My whole body ached. I couldn't move. Is this it? I could raise my arm and I stared at the mark on my hand, the black guild emblem dripped with blood. Khalia, Foxwood, Culo, Inky… Tears filled my eyes, time slowed as I watched the halberd descend towards me. "I'm sorry." I whispered and smirked. " I guess I wasn't strong enough." I closed my eyes and the halberd crashed.

"Idiot… I made it just in time too…" Blazer's voice said and I opened my eyes. I was floating in the air across from Fenrir who glared at me with an angry demeanor.

"Blazer…" I said sobbing at this point.

"Chin up boss. You're not dead… I'm right here… Inky found me in the woods and sent me to help you."

"Inky… Blazer…" I cried and Fenrir glanced away.

"D-do you need some time?" HE asked and I blinked a few times.

"No… I'm fine… But you won't be! You see my friends, your allies, and even your own son as just pawns!" I said the dark aura around my hands glowing the blackest it's ever been. The highest order of shadow magic… If I dilute it with my blood.

"How can you keep fighting? Your bare hands can't break my harboring magic."

"IF you say that I'm your son… Then I should be able to…. Harborer of Shadow Dragons!" I shouted the black magic becoming diluted and I was surrounded with a dark aura. The magic around my hands and feet became armor akin to dragon claws. MY torso was surround with the magic and it became a chest piece of armor. A knight helmet appeared on my head and I glared at Fenrir. "Dragon Slayer Knight!"

"W-what?!" Fenrir asked and I smirked and glared.

"You've disrespected all life… For that you will pay… Remember the name of Draygos Scarlet… You will know me, you will know our names!"

**Next time: Bird Lady**


	22. Chapter 22

Eli's POV

"Ugh where am I? Why can't I remember what happened?" I asked brushing my long black hair away from my face. "Ugh this is so frustrating!" I shouted and sighed and fell back. I stared up at the vast blue sky. The sun was high in the sky and the heat was broiling. "Oh dragon eye… Can't you show me where my friends are?" I asked closing my left eye and staring towards the sky for a bit…

"Hello?" Someone asked and I sat up instantly. I surveyed the area and from the brush appeared a girl, she had long white hair as pure as snow, calm gentle blue eyes, and a colorful bird sitting on her shoulder. "Oh there is someone here! See Pico, I told you I heard something." She said and the bird squawked at her.

"Who are you? Why are you in this jungle in the middle of nowhere?"

"I could ask you the same thing silly. My name's Aeysho people call me the Bird Lady."

Chapter 22: Bird Lady.

"Okay… My name's Eli…"

"Eli? Isn't that a boy's name?" Aeysho asked in response scratching the bird's beak.

"Yes I suppose it is… It's short for Elizabeth." I replied moving my hair back to cover the Dragon Eye.

"Ah... Well then Eli can I interest you in coming back to my campsite for some tea?" She asked, her offer was tempting, but I was in unfamiliar land, for all I know it could have been a trap.

"Sure." I said against my better judgement and she smiled clapping her hands together.

"Okay! Come now follow me." She said and I followed after her.

We walked through the jungle for a bit until we emerged into a clearing with a large tent towards the back, in the center of the clearing was a circle of stones with some sticks propped against each other. "Here we are. Pico found this lovely clearing." Aeysho said and her bird squawked again. "No need to brag Pico I gave you credit."

"It's quaint and peaceful that's for sure…" I said and she ducked into her tent and returned with a kettle, two stones, and a metal stake in the shape of an L. She set down the kettle and stones and stuck the L into the ground so that part of it was hanging over the fire pit. She took the stones and clacked them together over the pit until a fire ignited.

"There we go." She said and watched the fir crackle for a bit. "Nice and warm." She said and picked up the kettle and chained into the L over the fire. "Now we just wait for that to boil."

"Your very… Primitive in your methods… Keita would've just used a fire totem to heat up one of his various coffees." I said and crouched down by the fire.

"Well I don't have anything magical to light a fire with… So tell me Eli where are you from?" She asked sitting down brushing some soot off her legs.

"I'm from the Mangrove City in Fiore."

"Fiore huh? I'm from the country of Mousetafa." She said and I cringed a bit. Isn't that where the Phoenix Army is from? "I'm actually the personal Diviner to his Holiness."

"His holiness?"

"Yes… The High Phoenix Priest. Don't tell anyone but I'm actually here with His Holiness right now… We're on a very important mission."

"Tell me… How do your divine things?"

"The ravens…. Ravens are wise beyond their years… They whisper me things they see and hear and with this information and I use my foresight to weave together a future."

"You can actually see the future?"

"I see possibilities… The ravens tell me things people do, then with the possibilities I have seen along with this information I narrow down the future to direct as possible." Aeysho said and her bird squawked. "Yes Pico…"

"You speak as if you understand him…"

"I do indeed understand him. I'm the Bird Lady… My magic allows me to understand birds, and Pico here is my familiar… Isn't that right Pico?" She asked and the bird squawked. "Hmm…. Your right… His Holiness should be back by now…"_ She said and looked around for a bit. _

_"Something wrong?"_

_"Oh! No nothing's wrong… Pico go look for him please." She said and her bird flapped it's wings and flew off. "OH… What kind of tea do you want?"_

_"Anything's fine with me." I replied and she nodded and retreated to her tent. She returned with a box of tea packs and two cups. She sat back down and looked at the tea pot for a bit. "Not boiling yet…" She sighed. "I hope his holiness is safe…" She yawned and a bird landed on her head. _

_"There's a…" I started and she shook her head. "You really are a bird lady…"_

_"Hmm, tell me little cockatiel what do you know?" She asked the bird perching on her finger and the bird chirped a bit. "W-what! Pardon me Eli but… Can you help me… This bird says that she saw an unconscious man being dragged away by a group of bandits… Pico!" She shouted and the colorful bird returned to her shoulder._

_"O-of course I'll help you!" I exclaimed and she kicked out the fire and poured out the water into the grass. _

_"Sorry about the fact that we won't have tea but…"_

_"It's fine." I said and we ran into the woods following after the cockatiel._

_ We ran through the woods for a bit until we came across a group of men dragging something extravagantly dressed. "Stop! Unhand His Holiness immediately!" Aeysho shouted Pico squawking loudly and the men laughed._

_"Ah a bunch of little girls think they can stand up go us?"_

_"A bunch of little girls? Well then I guess these girls have to teach you the proper respect…" I said cracking my knuckles. "Sea Dragon Iron Fist!" I shouted rushing forward and punching one of them in the gut. "Sea Dragon Talon!" I shouted kicking him into the air._

_"Pico!" Aeysho said and her bird flew forward off her shoulder. "Crush them!" She shouted and Pico grew to ten times his size and fell down crushing one of them._

_"She can manipulate his size?" I whispered as she changed the size of Pico rapidly to dodge attacks from the bandits._

_"Don't look away!" One of them shouted and lunged at me. I dodge his attack and turned towards him._

_"Sea Dragon Wing Attack!" I shouted and the magic spiraled lifting several of them into the air and dropped them down. _

_"Pico!" Aeysho shouted and her bird grew again and crushed the lot of the bandits. "Your Holiness!" She shouted and ran over to the extravagantly dressed man and Picked up his head off the ground and she looked him over. "You look fine. Thank goodness."_

_"A-Aeysho?" He mumbled and looked up at the girl and smiled. "Sorry about this… I was looking for the shrine I was sent to find and I encountered these people… Hmm who's this?"_

_"Elizabeth Riptide." I said and he stood up and he bowed._

_"A pleasure to meet you Eliza-a-a! HE shouted and fell forward onto his face. "Ow…" He mumbled and stood up. "That hurt… Sorry that you had to see that…"_

_"Your Holiness…." Aeysho said and sighed Pico sitting on her shoulder._

_"I'm fine Aeysho… Anyways…. I'm Sorean, High Priest to the Moustafan Empire." His Holiness said brushing dirt off of his robes. _

_"Thank you so much for helping me find His Holiness." Aeysho said suddenly a bowed._

_"O-oh it's no problem! I don't have anything to do really so it was my pleasure." I replied suddenly. I brushed hair away from my face and I heard something rustle. "Who's there!" I shouted and from my robes sleeve I threw a closed fan at a tree and there was a small yelp from the bushes. "Oh it's just a…. kid?"_

_"Who are you?" Aeysho asked stepping between the child and Sorean. _

_"N-no! I promise I'm not here to kill His Holiness or anything like that…"_

_"We never brought up killing His Holiness…" I said my fist glowing with a magic aura._

_"Well that's not why I'm here… I saw His holiness and… Thought maybe he could help us."_

_"__Us? __There are more of you?" Okay_

_"Yes an entire villa…ge…O…" The kid began before falling over. I rushed over to him and lifted him off the ground and checked his pulse._

_"He's alive. But he's asleep…" I said and somebody cackled._

_"Oh dear… It appears you didn't go rough of enough on him." A woman's voice said and laughed, "The boy's still alive…"_

_"Well then, maybe you shouldn't have run off without listening to all of Fenrir's orders…"_

_"Oh but I was so going to enjoy myself…"_

_"Who are you! Show yourselves!" Aeysho said Pico squawking loudly. _

_"Wait Aeysho… They mentioned Lord Fenrir… They must be from the capital." Sorean whispered to Aeysho and she nodded._

_"That voice? Oh is that my dear little sister?" The woman said and emerged from the woods she was a tall woman wearing a black dress with matching heels._

_"O-Osha…" Aeysho said stepping a back still in front of Sorean. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the capital with Lord Fenrir and the others?"_

_"Yes but… Lord Fenrir decided to pay a visit to these islands to help Seripha with her task… But we stumbled upon this adorable village while on our mission and decided to have a little fun." Osha laughed loudly and her partner sighed._

_"Honestly Osha you're insane... We came here for one reason on orders and you decide to raze an entire village." Her partner sighed lightly and turned towards me. "You… Tell me can you see?"_

_"See what?" I asked and tensed up and look at him._

_"See me… Your eyes are fascinating…" The man said and leapt towards me and stood before me._

_"M-my eyes…?" I asked stepping back._

_"Gravios leave the poor girl alone." Osha said and her partner stared into my left eye._

_"Your eyes…" HE said again pulling my hair out of my face. "Can you see?" He asked and I looked closely._

_"I see… Your eyes, the color of blood, your face scared, your mouth stitched shut…" I whispered and he laughed._

_"Finally! Someone who can see the truth in me!" He laughed and fell back onto the ground. "Osha… Let us carry out our orders and drag these two girls down with us!" He shouted laughing manically and his form flickered._

_"Orders? What orders?" Aeysho asked and Osha laughed._

_"Why killing His Holiness of course! He goes against our Lord Fenrir's ideals." Osha laughed and Aeysho gasped stepping back._

_"Sorean run… We'll handle this." Aeysho said and Pico squawked. "Get her!" She shouted and Pico flew forward and crashed into Osha, but he flew straight through her. _

_"Hey girl… Can't forget about me can you?" Gravios asked laughing at me. "Graven!" He shouted and waved his hand out and strange force pushing me back._

_"Whoa…" I whispered as Gravios laughed._

_"Gravien!" He shouted a black aura glowing in front of him, he snapped his fingers and the black turned into a cluster of arrows that shot towards me. I dove out of the way and rolled forward._

_"Sea Dragon… Talon!" I shouted kicking upward but Gravios wasn't there. "W-what." _

_"Graviento!" He shouted and I ducked down as a blade of dark aura cut through the trees around me. _

_"Pico!" Aeysho shouted as her bird crashed into the ground at her feet. "Pico are you okay?" She asked the bird on the ground._

_"Gravios don't you think you're messing with the girl too much."_

_"Hmmph fine… Let's just kill the prie- Wait where'd the high priest go?"_

_"Y-your Holiness? Where are you?!" Aeysho shouted looking around frantically for her friend._

_"Come forth! Yaldabaoth!" Sorean shouted and from somewhere appeared a golden figure with a large sword and cut through the trees near Osha._

_"Me oh my… What's this?" She asked gazing upon the golden figure, it was a large warrior with a metallic face, golden armor, and a giant sword. The warrior slashed at Osha again but she managed to slide by it easily. "So then what is this?" She asked as the warrior swung his sword again. Osha caught the blade in her hands and starred at the blade. "Gravios…"_

_"Right… Gravien." Gravios said snapping his finger the black arrows appearing again and fired them at the golden warrior._

_"Yaldabaoth!" Sorean shouted and the warrior responded to his words and turned cutting through the arrows. Osha hung from his blade as he countered the arrows. _

_"Graviento!" Gravios shouted sending a blade towards Yaldabaoth. _

_"Careful you fool!" Osha shouted as her body was cut in half by the dark blade then stitched itself back together._

_"Sorry Osha… You told me to handle this guy." Gravios cackled messing with his mouth stiches. _

_"Sea Dragon Talon!" I shouted and kicked Gravios in the back knocking him down. "Aeysho now!"_

_"I can't do much without Pico." Aeysho said in response tucking her bird in to her robes. "But I can still do my best." She clutched her fists in determination and charged towards Osha. "Take this!" She shouted punching towards her sister but she slid out of the way easily._

_"Dear sister you should know that my manipulation magic allows me to manipulate my body right? I can slide by any attack you know that." She said and kicked Aeysho in the stomach knocking her to the ground._

_"Come Forth! Nemesis!" Sorean shouted from his far off position and Yaldabaoth vanished and was replaced with a white feminine looking warrior with a silver face, piercing red eyes, and dual swords. _

_"Oh you have more…" Osha chuckled as the feminine warrior swung its swords at Osha, her torso moved out of the way of the slash but the other sword came from the other side and cut Osha._

_"Gah." She winced in pain as the second sword divide her into two and her body came back together and fell to the ground "I can't believe that… You hit me." Osha said and Gravios laughed._

_"Oh wow our great manipulator managed to get hit by a priest." Gravios laughed at his fallen comrade. "Ah man… I see why Fenrir has it out for you… Well then I'll be going."_

_"You're not going anywhere!" I shouted turning towards Gravios on the ground. "Sea Dragon Talon!" I shouted about to kick him._

_"Gravis." He said and snapped his fingers and was gone. "I'll see you eventually girl… We'll meet again soon." His voice echoed through the grove they were in._

_"Aeysho!" Sorean shouted and emerged from the woods and picked up his diviner's head off the ground. "Are you all right? Aeysho!?" He shouted and she exhaled lightly. "Oh thank gods…" He sighed and hugged her. "Eli will you stay with me while she wakes up?" He asked turning towards me, I looked into his eyes, they were sincere and pleading._

_"O-oh of course…" I said and knelt next to him. The man… Gravios… What did he mean by that we would meet again…? I still need to find my friends… "Sorean… I'll need to find my friends eventually so when Aeysho wakes I'll be going."_

_"That's fine…" He said and looked down at his unconscious diviner. I'll be there soon everyone…_

_**Next Time: Seven in One.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Zac's POV

Attak dragged me to the market place and shoved me into the street, "Right. You draw him out and I'll ambush him." He explained ducking into an alley.

"H-hey why am I the bait?" I protested but he ignored me shuffling his cards. "Great…. I don't even know what I'm looking for…" I mumbled and looked around the empty street. A heavy and mysterious fog settled over the street and it began to rain. I held out my hand a fire lit parting the fog a small bit. From the fog emerged a figure, he stood down the street looking at me. "That must be him…" I whispered under my breath and he nodded in response.

"Very observant Dragon Wizard… Know this, I am Mammon…"

"Mammon…? Like one of the seven demon princes?" I asked tensing up, he had a threating aura, I couldn't make out his appearance through the fog but he was clearly staring at me.

"Yes… While I have taken this name it is not mine… Avarice…" He said and my fire was snuffed out.

"H-hey! Fire make lantern." I said and nothing happened. "Lantern!" I said again and nothing happened. The figure raised his hand and fire blazed from it.

"Wrath…" He said and pointed at me and the fire shot up into the air and rained down.

"H-hey what is this?" I shouted dodging the fire and raised my hand, "Fire make shield!" A dome of fire raised around me and it blocked the raining flames.

"This is the power of the Seven Deadly Sins… Avarice, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy, and Pride are all under my control, and you shall fall to them." He proclaimed and raised his arm. With a wave of it the fog cleared in a perfect circle revealing him. His face was hidden behind a Plague Doctor's mask and he wore a tribal outfit similar to Attak's.

"Watch the cards dance… Dance of Ice!" Attak shouted and the cards surrounded Mammon and glowed with a blue aura.

"Attak… Wrath." Mammon said and with a wave of his hand the cards burst into flames and vanished.

"So it is you…" Attak said emerging from the fog and Mammon nodded. "It has finally come to this."

Chapter 23: Seven in One.

"Uh what's going on here exactly…?" I asked and they shot me a glance.

"It is a long and old story your ears do not need to hear… Trust me, it is for the best…" Mammon said and Attak nodded in agreement. "Know this, we may have been allies in the past but now we are enemies and I shall not hold back. Wrath." He waved his hands and fire formed a ring around us.

"Zac listen well! His spell Avarice steals your magic from you and Wrath sends it back!" Attak explained and his cards spiraled around him and he held out a hand, "Dance of Lightning!" He shouted and his cards flew into the sky glowing yellow and thunder struck the ground.

"Avarice…" Mammon responded and the lightning and fire vanished.

"Don't forget me. Fire make Ember!" I shouted and fire sparked to life in my hands again and blazed towards Mammon.

"Gluttony…" He said and with a wave his hand the fires hit him and did not react.

"W-what did that do?" I glanced at Attak who was shuffling his cards.

"Gluttony causes him to absorb magic for a brief period of time…"

"Like a dragon slayer…?"

"In a sense yes…" Attak shuffled his cards and they formed a circle around Mammon. "Dance of Earth!" The cards crashed into the ground causing the paved street to raise shooting me and Mammon into the air. "Now!" He exclaimed and I nodded.

"Okay got it! Fire Make… Inferno!" I shouted striking my hands together forming a magic circle which shot a straight beam of fire towards Mammon.

"A-avarice!" He proclaimed and the beam of fire vanished with a wave of his hand. "Interesting, this is maker magic unlike any I've seen before… Tell me, who taught you this magic?"

"I… I don't know… My mother says I inherited it from my father."

"Your father…? Interesting… Very interesting." Mammon said and mused over the fire in his hand. "Wrath." He tossed a ball of Fire into the air it rained down.

"Dance of Water!" Attak shouted and a dome of water surrounded him.

"I hope you realize Fire doesn't work on me, I was humoring you with that shield earlier." I said extending my arms in a shrug as the fire faded around me. "Fire make buster!" I shouted and extended my arm as the giant sword appeared around my arm and I raised it into the air and swung it down at Mammon.

"Sloth." He said and with a wave of his hand my blade stopped in mid-air. He walked out of the way of my blade and placed a magic circle on a lamp. "Lust." He said and my blade resumed and cut through the lamp.

"W-what was that…?

"The sin of sloth slows down those he chooses and the sin of lust changes your target." Attak explained and shuffled his cards again. We had seen all sins but Envy and pride, and I all could wonder is how they worked. "Dance of Air!" Attak shouted and blades of wind appeared from his cards and dashed towards Mammon.

"Envy." He waved his hand towards me and suddenly I was standing in front of the blades of wind and was knocked back. "You needn't be jealous of me taking all the blows in this fight… Simply ask and you shall receive. Wrath." He turned around and struck me in the stomach with a burning fist knocking the wind out me and down to the ground.

"Envy causes you to stand in the way of attacks meant for others." Attak said stepping back.

"Yeah… I can…. Tell…." I panted trying to catch my breath again and Mammon just laughed.

"You're lucky… Your so pathetic that I won't waste the sin of pride on you." He laughed and I coughed. Pride…

"Attak! I have a plan follow my lead!" Fire Make… Yellow Fire!" I shouted the flamed surrounding me turned yellow.

"So you can change the color of your fire… What does it matter?"

"You'll see! Take this! Fire Make Drill!" I shouted the drill spinning around my arm and I dove towards him.

"Ah I see… Dance of Earth!" Attak said and the cards caused the ground under Mammon to raise and my drill struck the ground and tunneled through. "Dance of Ice!" Attak shouted and his cards flew towards Mammon.

"Envy!" He shouted and I appeared in front of him my drill extends catching the cards spinning them around my arm, I turned on my heel and struck Mammon with combination of ice and fire sending him to the ground.

"Dance of Lightning!" Attak said his cards falling from the air.

"Gluttony!" Mammon said and I struck him with my drill causing it to be absorbed.

"Fire Make...Green Fire! Fire Make… Buster!" I shouted the green fire forming a blade and I swung it into the air.

"Hotter fire won't make a difference! Sloth!" Mammon shouted as I swung my blade causing it to freeze.

"Dance of wind!" Attak shouted and with a wave of his cards blades of wind cut through the air towards us.

"Envy!" Mammon shouted in response and I appeared before him. I grabbed his arm and span us around so he was in front of me. "G-Gluttony!" He shouted and I smirked striking him with my sword as it vanished, the blades of wind vanished as well.

"Fire make… B-blue fire…" I panted and the flames turned from green too blue and flickered weakly. "This is bad…" I whispered to myself and coughed.

"You're getting tired guild wizard… Why don't you take a bre.." Mammon started before he clutched his chest in pain.

"W-what's wrong… Heart Burn…?" I smirked and the fire around me grew stronger. "You fell right into our trap." I said and Mammon fell to his knees.

"W-what did you do…?" HE panted smoke came out of his mouth and he coughed. "T-too h-hot…"

"Gluttony absorbs magic Mammon... Hitting you with his fire as it got hotter and hotter basically made you eat fire." Attak said crossing his arms smugly.

"E-eat it…?"

"Yup… Hotter and Hotter you're starting to Overheat…"

"How could I have been so blind… Well then I have only one choice… Sin… Of…. Pride…" Mammon grunted and a Magic Circle appeared under him and I looked to Attak for an answer.

"Pride does…. Pride is…. I don't know what pride does… I've never seen it!" He panicked and I stepped back afraid and watched as the Magic circle glowed brighter and brighter.

"Oh really...? Then I'll tell you… Sin of Pride takes the extent of your pride and changes your shape accordingly…" Mammon grinned evilly and the magic flashed and consumed the street in a white light.

When the light faded in the place of Mammon a demon floated, they had skeletal arms on their back, blonde hair, white angle wings, and a black and red cape. "Greetings humans… I am the embodiment of Greed, Mammon… So the fool who had taken my name and the power of us seven let his pride over take his soul, which is why _I_ am here…" Mammon said and the four arms extended and closed. "Hmm…? Asmodeus is here… Perhaps I'll pay him a visit…"

"B-but what about us? What about my brother!" Attak shouted and the demon looked at him.

"So this Man was your brother… That man does not exist anymore, he traded his life for me… A Foolish man he was… Perhaps you would be foolish enough to join him…?" She said and laid back and the hands cackled with lightning. "Wrath." She said and lightning struck the ground around us.

"Zac… I'm sorry… But go to the docks…" Attak said pushing me back towards the fog.

"B-but what about…?" He said and the fire around me evaporated and I fell to my knees.

"You're way too tired to fight… Join Elijah and the others at the dock they need you." He said and shuffled his cards. "I'll be fine… Just go on without me!" He shouted and I nodded standing up and ran, or limped, towards the dock. I looked back and watched as Attak looked at me, then to Mammon and the cards span. "Dance… Of Earth!" He shouted and a wall of stone appeared between to building and I couldn't see them anymore.

"Attak… You got this.." I said and limped off.

**LL: Keita where are we? And why is there so much laughter?**

**Keita: I have no idea! You're the one in charge so why are we lost?**

**Next time: Lucky Soul.**

**LL: Me? You're blaming me!?**


	24. Chapter 24

Keita's POV

Lady Luck and I were still stranded in the woods. We wandered about trying to find our way through the woods. "I think we've been here before…" LL said and I shook my head.

"Nah, if we had been there would be a marker totem." I said and kicked something over. "Oh… I guess we were…" I sighed and stood the totem up and looked around. "I have no idea where to go now…"

"Alright this is annoying. Stand back little boy and leave it all to Lady Luck!" She shouted and pointed at herself. "Watch the slots spin!" She shouted and waved her hands and symbols began to spin in the air. It landed on a Star, a crown, and a dragon head. "Dragon fire crown!" She shouted and a ring of fire burned around us and expanded and burned away the trees around us. "Now then let's see." She said and we looked around the charred forest.

"That literally did nothing to help us and probably killed tons of animals…"

"Meh they'll be fine, remember Lucks on their side." She winked and I sighed in response and flipped a totem in my hand. "Hey why don't you stack those things up and use them to get a vantage point?"

"Normally I'd say that was a dumb idea but I won't."

"Because it's not?"

"Yes. It's not a _dumb_ idea it's an incredibly stupid idea. I can't make these things much bigger than this." I said making a gesture with my hands. "I may still be a kid but I don't think I could balance on a tower of these." I said tossing one into the air and suddenly a bolt of magic shot it and it fell to the ground.

"Tch, I knew I felt something around here…" LL scoffed and turned around. "Get ready kid…"

"Star shot!" A male voice shouted and snapped their fingers and a similar bolt of magic shot towards us.

"Shield totem!" I countered by tossing out a totem which blocked the shot.

"Drat… I thought this was going to be easy..." The male said and sighed and there was a giggle.

Chapter 24: Lucky Soul

"Looks like it won't puff-puff." A female voice said along with another giggle. "Puff… Puff… PUFF PUFF!" They shouted and suddenly the air around us felt really heavy.

"W-what kind of magic is this…?" LL asked and span her slots. "Thousand Star Punch!" She shouted and stars rained from above and the air in front of us seemed to distort as two figures appeared dodging the stars. "Found them... Keita?"

"With pleasure. Soul Cannon!" I shouted waving my hand forming the magic circle and sending a blast of magic out.

"Bounce-bounce." The girl giggled and a wall appeared in front of them which the spell bounced off of. "They found us puff-puff." She giggled once more and the boy nodded.

"They did, didn't they." The boy shrugged and rolled his shoulders. "Woosh." He made a blowing sound moving his finger in a circle causing a whirlwind to kick up around us.

"I got this one. Terrain Effect. Pillar!" I tossed a totem onto the ground and it buried itself causing the ground to raise us up and out of the tornado.

"Oh how naughty changing the ground to block his magic... Hocus… Pocus!" The girl seemed to scold me and waved her finger and pointed… "Nothing happened… Oh well that spell never does anything cool." She sighed and with another wave of her finger she giggled. "Crack!" She shouted and a bolt of ice appeared above us.

"Out of the way kid!" LL shouted pushing me off the pillar and jumping away herself.

"You don't have to push me you know! I'm perfectly capable of dodging things myself!"

"Then act like it why don't you. Now c'mon slots spin and spin. I'm feeling Lucky tonight so how 'bout a win!" She pumped her fist in the air her slots spinning until they stopped on a Crown, a Sword, and a Bomb. "Star Cherry Bomb!" She cheered and a bomb appeared in her hand, she tossed it into the air and it came back down exploding on impact. "That was so nice we're doing it twice! Bonus Round!" She cheered and with a snap of her fingers more bombs rained from the air.

"Hocus…" The boy said with a sly grin.

"Pocus!" The girl finished and a gel like object appeared before them and absorbed the bombs. "Puff-puff watch out or he may just go…"

"Kaboom!" The boy shouted clapping his hands and I felt the air getting hotter as the gel expanded.

"Terrain effect!" I shouted and tossed a totem, "Lagoon!" I shouted and the charred ground turned to an oasis. "Whirlpool!" I shouted tossing a totem into the water and it began to swirl around us as the heated air, along with the gel, exploded. The water dulled the explosions but not fully douse them. "Whew…"

"Nice job kid that would've hurt a lot..."

"Puff-Puff, these two are no fun big bro… They take all the fun out of our spells Puff."

"Yeah these two are boring… We may as well have started off with Magic Burst at this rate. But hey… They're doing pretty well for themselves wouldn't you agree?" He asked looking at us.

"Uh... was that directed towards us?" I asked pointing at myself.

"Scratch that, they're doing terrible." He sighed rubbing his forehead with his right hand and sighed. "Oh hang on. Where are our manners? We haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Amos, the eldest of the Mystique siblings."

"Puff-Puff! I'm Patty! The youngest of the Mystique siblings!" The girl puffed and giggled again waving at us.

"I'm Keita the South Dragon General."

"And I am the fabulous Lady Luck! East Dragon General."

"So Keita and LL… Puff-Puff nice to meet you. Now then... Where we're we… Oh yeah! Kasizz!" She shouted and fire spread forth from the magic circle on her hand and blazed around us.

"Soul Gattler!" I shouted waving my hand in a circle a barrage of magic bolts flying towards Patty.

"Bounce." Amos said and with a wave of his hand a wall deflect the attack.

"Hmm you two are tricky. Then how about another dose of my slots? Spin and Spin I'm feeling lucky so how 'bout a win!" LL cheered and the slots stopped on three crowns. "O-oh my, this is incredible!" She shouted as the crowns flashed. "Triple Crown Flash!" She shouted and suddenly magic raged forth from the slots seeming to burn along the ground.

"Oh dear… I don't think bounce-bounce will block this. So how about, Puff-Puff… Puff… PUFF-PUFF!" Patty shouted the air compressing along the spell which only caused it to burst forward knocking the two back. "O-oh…" She fell to her knees and then to her hands.

"Patty! You'll pay for hurting my little sister! Kafrizz!" Amos shouted a ball of fire appearing in his hand, he tossed it into the air and once it fell down a pillar of fire raged forth.

"Don't worry I got this! Just need to find a…" I said digging around through my pouch with all the totems in it.

"Star Shot!" Amos shouted again and blasted my pouch, it burst into flames and my totems scattered about.

"I got this… Slots spin and spin! I feel lucky so how 'bout a win!" LL shouted and the slots stopped on three Xs. "N-nothing!? This is absurd! The house cheats!" She protested as the slots vanished.

"Um… LL you are the house…" I said and she pondered that.

"O-oh yeah I am… Well uh… I cheat!" She still found a way to protest it. "Right here I go again…" She said the slot machine appearing again.

"If you need that to fight… How about this! Star Storm!" Amos shouted and five bolts of the attack came this time striking the slot machine cause it to spark and eventually explode.

"H-hey I need that!" She shouted and sighed. "Keita we don't have much we can do without my slots or your totems…"

"Yeah he can easily deflect my Soul attacks… What do we do…?"

"Patty hear that! We got them on the ropes let's wrap this up!" Amos shouted and the girl sat up and nodded taking her brothers hand and stood up.

"Puff-puff. Let's end this swiftly with our Magic Burst!" She shouted and her brother nodded as they joined hands and began chanting.

"Keita this it! We only have one thing that can hurt them now!" LL shouted and I nodded. "Together…" She said and a giant roulette wheel appeared in front of her. "Dragon Haven Grand Spell!" She shouted and the roulette began to spin.

"My turn! Dragon Haven grand spell!" I shouted my totems lighting up forming a dragon head in the air.

"Release all power at once! MAGIC BURST!" The two opposing shouted together and the air began shinning brilliantly.

"Roulette…" LL began and Dragon head emerged from the roulette.

"Soul…"

"FIRE!" We shouted together and as the air burst all at once our Dragons breathed brilliant Blue and White fires that converged against the attack. The explosion was so massive that I sent me unconscious.

When I awoke the attack had cleared and we were lying in a crater. In my immediate vision I saw Patty looming over something. "A-Amos…" She wept and I sat up and she turned her gaze to me, it was terrifying and filled with rage. "You! It was you two! I'll never forgive you!" She sobbed and placing her hands on what appeared to be Amos she cried. "I'm out of here!" She shouted and the two vanished. After that sudden display I fell back and sighed.

"Keita…" LL said and I turned my head and saw her laying near me.

"We did it." I responded and extend my fist and she did the same and we pounded them together.

"Yeah…" We cheered weakly and it began raining.

"Let's never do that again."

"Agreed.

**Next Time: Juggernaut. **


	25. Chapter 25

Elijah's POV

While Dmitri and Micah gladly took the new clothes the over grown sea urchin had provided I refused and kept my old tattered cloak draped around me. I stood before a mirror with my hood down, I ran a hand through my unkempt long blue hair with a sigh, "You rarely have your hood down in front of others bro." Dmitri said and I glanced at him and sighed.

"Yeah…" I said and brushed my hair out of my face. My hair was always a sensitive topic for the guild, it made me look just like my father who betrayed the guild by exposing the existence of Necosifer and Aeros. "Paper cutter." I said and paper poured from my sleeves and formed sleek blades, I raised a finger and with a deep breath they rushed past my head and clumps of my hair fell to the ground. It was still just as long, couldn't change that even if I burned it, but it was tidier than it used to be.

"Watch where you're aiming those things." Micah said and I glanced at him in the mirror as he pulled one of the blades out of his pistol. I flipped my hood back on laughed a bit.

"Right." I turned around to face my brother and fellow guild mate. "Are you two ready?" I addressed them and they responded with a nodded, "I'd like to inform you that Alagore uses magical defense and offense magic. The only way I beat him was by giving his shields the same magnetic charge. It'll be difficult but..."

"What about the other one?" Dmitri interrupted me and I glanced down at him. "What's his magic."

"Light Maker magic. He's a bit of a pushover according to Zac. So we should be fine." Micah explained and I sighed, it can't be that simple. There has to be some sort of trick to this.

"Right but none the less stay on guard at all times. Now, let's get going." I said and Dmitri and Micah began to leave the room but I grabbed Micah's arm. "Hey uh… Micah…"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you upset… Your little brother's here too… Why aren't you more upset."

"Because…. He's just like his father… Ken will be fine… And it's that belief that makes him stronger than your brother." Micah smiled at me and I sighed and let go of is arm and he left the room.

"Yeah… Yeah you're right."

Chapter 25: Juggernaut

By the time we got there it was already raining. The docks were covered in a heavy mist and our only source of light was Dmitri's fist which burned under a paper umbrella I made. "It's peaceful here… I wonder where all the sailors and harbor men are." Dmitri said and I sighed.

"Probably hiding… I heard Kaiser made an announcement to stay indoors today at all times." I said and twirled the umbrella as I closed my eyes and took a breath.

"They're here." Micah said twirling his gun around his index finger and tossed it into the air and caught it. "Reequip, Wind charges." He said and held out his hands and a cartridge appeared in his hands and he switched it with was already in his gun, he tossed the old one into the air and it vanished. "Let's see what we can see." He said and fired a round and the mist began spiraling around it and cleared. There was a large ship at the end of the harbor, the ship had a phoenix motif and a man stood in front of it.

"Alagore!" I shouted and he didn't respond. "Hey! Talk to me!"

"Hmm I hate to say that but Alagore won't be talking to anyone for a while." A feminine voice said and from behind him appeared a girl in a kimono.

"Hey! You're that Selphia who had the dog Corrin!" Dmitri shouted and the girl laughed a bit.

"Oh and you're one of those two kids I defeated easily… And Corrin's a kitsune not a dog. But hey? This information is useless to dead men walking." She laughed and in her hand appeared slips of paper. "Pyre Seal!" She shouted and tossed them towards us.

"Useless." I said and moved the umbrella to block the paper but it burned away. "What the…?"

"Mirage Seal!" She shouted tossing more at us. Micha fired a round and dispersed the paper. "Hmmph. I needn't waste any more time on you than I already have… I'll be leaving now, but not before I give you a small gift." She said and a large pile of metal was dropped from the ship next to Alagore.

"Uh… What is this supposed to…" I started but she was gone.

"That was uh… Interesting…." Dmitri said and turned his gaze to the pile of metal. "What is this even for…?"

"Golem Make…" A voice rang out from by Alagore. "Juggernaut." The pile of metal began floating and surrounded him and formed a giant beast on top of the boat. It had giant arms and a huge metallic body. It raised an arm into the air and struck the mariner causing the ground to crack and caused parts of it to sink into the sea.

"That attack was vicious." I said and the three of us leapt back and leapt back as the dock began falling apart.

"Watch out here it comes again!" Micah shouted as the golem raised an arm and swung it back down towards us. I grabbed Dmitri's collar and leapt into the air as the giant arm crushed more of the dock. It prepared to raise its arm again but couldn't. I looked at the hand and there was someone standing at the base of hand keeping down somehow.

"Now! Susanoo!" The girl shouted, it was Foxwood. Suddenly out of nowhere a boy appeared and cut through the massive golems arm severing it in two. Metal seemed to flow in the gap between the arm and repaired it instantly.

"What the? Weak…" The boy, Susanoo I suppose, said hoisting his weapon over his shoulder. "I don't think that's gonna work Foxy…" He sighed and Foxwood growled and released the golem's arm and it raised high into the air. "How about this. Grand thunderbolt!" He shouted raising his weapon and lighting struck it. He leapt up and cut through the golem's arm again and stabbed the severed half. When it tried to reconnect it's arm an electric current shot through the golem and it's form wavered metal falling off it pulled back.

"Foxwood!" Micah called out and she looked up at him, "Can you get us closer?" He shouted again pointing at me and her gaze shifted.

"Alright... Natural Balance; Wood. Nature Dragon Branch!" She shouted and a large branch sprouted from her arm and stabbed the ground next to me.

"Alright! C'mon bro! Let's go help the others!" Dmitri shouted and ran down the branch and a fire burned on his fist. "Here we go! Fire Fist!" He shouted and vaulted off the branch towards the golem and struck it in the chest with his burning fist. A small hole metaled in but was instanely repaired. "What the? No fair!" He shouted and fell back to the ground. "Bro? C'mon!"

"Oh right sorry!" I shouted and waved my hand paper pouring from my sleeves. "Try this, Paper Chakram!" I shouted and the paper formed an open ring and I grabbed it and tossed it at the golem. It struck the golem in the chest creating a small barely noticeable scratch and it returned to my hand. "Ugh… What is thing made of…"

"Natural Balance: Stone. Nature dragon stone uppercut!" Foxwood shouted running towards the golem and punched it with the large stone fist but it still did nothing to him. "Ugh… This is frustrating… Fire and electricity is all that hurts it."

"Reequip! Electric round!" Micah said and switched out the clip in his gun. "A few of these bad boys should do the trick." He pointed the barrel at the golem and shot three rounds which bounced right of the steel beast. "Sorry guys I got nothing…" Micah said and glanced at me.

"What? I can't do anything either! All I have is paper!" I said and twirled a circle of it in the air.

"Exactly! Last time you said that all you had to do was give each of Alagore's shields a separate magnetic charge."

"Yeah so…?"

"When that guy with the Naginata shocked the golem, parts of it fell off. All you have to do is put on tag on the golem then the parts that fall off. Hey…. GUY!" Micah shouted and Susanoo looked over at us.

"Yeah?" He shouted back and Micah explained the plan. "Shock him…? That's easy... Grand Thunderbolt!" He shouted raising his Naginata to the sky which was struck with lightning. "Foxy with me!"

"Right! Natural Balance: Metal! Nature dragon Metal Blades!" Foxwood leapt up and slashed at the golem with her now metal arms. The Golem turned to strike her with a fist but Susanoo stabbed him in the back and he crackled with electricity.

"My turn!" I shouted and ran forward throwing a piece of paper at the golem which stuck to him. "Now for these!" I shouted throwing ones at the metal bars falling from the Golem. As the bars returned to the golem the stopped and were forced back and stabbed the ground around us. "A few down… However, many left to go..." I sighed and cracked my knuckles more paper pouring from my sleeves.

"There has to be a better way to this…" Foxwood said and clapped her hands the magic circle around her turning back to its normal green.

"Thunder Strike!" Dmitri shouted leaping off a metal bar and punching the golem in the chest and only the center of him crackled with electricity and the bars fell off from where he punched. Through the formed hole I saw a familiar suite of armor that disappeared as soon as the bars reunited with the rest of the beast. It raised an arm and swung back towards the docks.

"Move now!" I shouted and leapt away as it smashed the part of the dock where I once stood. "Ugh this thing is so infuriating." I growled and pulled my hood back allowing the rain to fall onto my head.

"Elijah you're the Dragon General, do something!" Foxwood said leaping back to join me. "I'm low on magic from fighting Seishin… Dmitri's a kid and Micah's bullets are doing nothing so it's up to you and Susanoo." She continued and I sighed thinking about what to do.

"Wait hang on! Every time Dmitri hit the chest of the golem it fixed it almost instantly. So that means that Marvel and Alagore have to be in the chest… They must act as some sort power source for this thing."

"Yeah so…" Dmitri asked blowing on his hair and shook off some of the rain.

"So if we can keep the chest open long enough to remove either Marvel or Alagore this thing will fall apart…"

"Open up the chest eh...? I can do that." Zac said from behind me and I flinched. "Scared much Elijah?"

"Zac! This is perfect! His fire could cut this thing in half instantly."

"One problem... I'm exhausted… I have enough magic in me for one Blue Fire Buster… I don't have enough to get up there." Zac sighed revealing that his fire was crackling weakly.

"Then leave that to me… I can you up there." Susanoo said landing next to us. "I shocked his hand off so it'll take a bit before it strikes again. But I don't know if I can get up there carrying you in one leap."

"Micah." I said simply turning towards him.

"Yeah…?"

"Use your wind charges with my paper and Susanoo can use them as a platform. Dmitri, I want you to leap into the golem after Zac opens it and either get Marvel or Alagore."

"What about me…?" Foxwood asked and I paused.

"Give Zac a Mind Enchant so that his magic is strong enough to cleave it straight in two." I said and she nodded.

"On it! Nature's Bounty! Strength of Mind, Faro." Foxwood put her hands together and surround Zac in a ring of magic.

Juggernaut attached his arm to his hand and raised it up. I sent out large groups of paper leading up to the chest of the golem and Micah shot bullets under each on. Susanoo hefted Zac onto his back and then leapt onto the first platform and began climbing. "This is it! All or nothing!" I shouted as Susanoo bounced up the platforms.

"Keep going! You're almost there!" Foxwood cheered as they approached the summit.

"Alright here I go!" Dmitri shouted running forward and leapt into the air towards the Golem.

"Zac do it now!"

"Fire make…. BUSTER!" Zac shouted a giant blue sword appearing around his arm. Before he swung Susanoo began falling.

"Didn't… Jump… High enough…" He said before he began falling lower.

"I got them! Geyser Fist!" Dmitri shouted punching the golem causing a spray of water to jet forth and propelled Susanoo back into the air. "Foxwood! I can't go anymore your turn!"

"Right! Elijah get me up there!" Foxwood said and I nodded.

"Paper…. Chakram!" I shouted throwing the blade of paper towards the Golem which Foxwood leapt on and rode it towards the golem. Zac swung the giant burning sword cutting through the golem making a giant melted hole in the chest of the Golem. The Chakram blade stuck into the chest of the golem and Foxwood leapt off of it and into the Golem's now open chest. In the center of the golem was a suite of armor. Foxwood began pushing the suite of armor but it stayed firm in place.

"It's not working!"

"Then trying something else! You're the Nature Dragon can't you control metal too?" Dmitri

"Natural Metals found in Earthland, not alloys like this!" Foxwood shouted back. I could see she was panicking.

"Paper Kite…" I said and extend my arm and the familiar metal blade appeared around my arm. "Use this!" I shouted and tossed my blade towards her, she caught it and looked it over.

"Okay what do I do with this!?" She shouted back and I shrugged. "Great…" She sighed and twirled the blade around… "OH I got it! Zac!"

"Yeah?"

"You got any more fire in you?"

"Just a small spark…"

"Toss it up here!"

"Alright…" Zac sighed ignite a small fire in his palm and threw it towards Foxwood. She inhaled the fire and coughed for a bit.

"Bleh… That's terrible… But… Natural Balance: Magma!" She shouted, magma? "Dragon Slayer Secret art!" She shouted and inhaled the molten metal after she took a bite from my Kite. She shudders and took a deep breath. "Melting Pot!" She shouted and the molten metal bubbled and the rest of the golem began melting. As the metal fell away Alagore fell out of place. "Take this!" She shouted and punched him square in the gut sending him flying out of the golem and into the sea. "I… I did it!"

"Excellent Work! Although, she is my Foxy after all I knew she could do it." Susanoo gloated hoisting his weapon over his shoulder again.

"Yes, yes this is all well and good… But how is she going to get down from there?" Micah asked and we froze.

"I… Uh… Didn't think that far ahead… The only one who can jump that high is… Dmitri?" I asked and looked around for my little brother.

"Up there!" Zac pointed up to the collapsing Golem. Dmitri was leaping up the bars. "What is that boy thinking… He's as hot headed as you used to be…" He said and I frowned, his words were true, and I wasn't proud of that. We watched my brother leap from beam to beam till he got to the chest. He took Foxwood's hand and leapt out of the golem.

"You might want to give them a cushy landing…" Micah said and I nodded and rushed over to under them.

"Paper umbrella!" I said and a dome of paper raised above me and sunk in when the two landed on it.

"Whew… Thanks Elijah." Foxwood said and fell from the Umbrella followed shortly by my brother.

"That golems been defeated… Now um where are Alagore and Marvel."

"That doesn't matter right now! Ken, Archer, and Bow must have defeated! They need our help!" My brother shouted and Micah was taken aback.

"That's right Master Windfall said they would lose didn't he?" Susanoo asked and Foxwood nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for c'mon!" Micah shouted dragging the others along.

"You coming Elijah…?" Dmitri asked and I shook my head. "Eh suite yourself." He said and turned around.

"Why'd you help her?"

"Huh?" Dmitri turned back to face me.

"Why'd you help Foxwood? I thought you hated her because she got to spend more time with me than you ever did." I said and he blushed.

"Well… Uh you know… She's our guild mate and aren't we Dragon supposed to stick together." He brushed the question off with a half-baked response. "Anyway… Why aren't you going back with us."

"The same reason you saved Foxwood… We can't leave our guild mates behind and… I have feeling that… I have a promise I need to keep." I looked off towards the south. Dmitri followed my gaze and titled his head.

"Uh…. Okay…. Do whatever you need to do okay Elijah. Oh and one last thing… Be safe… Okay?" He said and ran off towards the castle.

"Yeah… You too baby bro…"

**Next Time: The sunrises on a broken heart. The end of a life.**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Brace yourselves… This is a long one…**

Foxwood's POV

We all made it back to the castle and in the foyer, lay three kids around my age, unconscious. "Ken!" Micah shouted and ran over to one of them and placed two fingers on his neck. "Oh thank goodness your alive…" He sighed with relief and hugged the unconcise boy.

"Foxwood your back." A familiar gruff voice said and a boy emerged from behind the staircase. He approached me but Susanoo barred his path with his Naginata.

"Foxy… You know this guy?" He asked and I sniffed the air and nodded.

"Yeah… Shard you look different…" I said and the disguised dragon laughed and with a flash the young dragon stood before us.

"Heh yeah… Us Dragons have human forms we can disguise ourselves as… It exhausts us but it's helpful to avoid capture. I do regret to inform you that the kids and I were unable to stop Corrin or Selphia… They killed Master Windfall."

"What about Zennia Kaiser, and Orochi they were here too."

"That I don't know… The elevator isn't working anymore nothing in the resort is…"

"It must have run all on Master Windfall's power…" Dmitri said and crouched next to a boy. "Archer… you got careless…"

"So… Orochi, Zennia, and Kaiser are MIA…. Kyle, Inky, LL, Keita, and Elijah are still fighting…" I sighed counting on my fingers. "We're missing six of our most capable wizards, Master Windfalls inquisitors which must be capable, and our Dragon Generals… If I haven't seen a more vulnerable team of Wizards since those Fairies disappeared…"

"Don't forget… We're all grounded without Glacia or Blazer." Micah said and I fell to my knees, I had completely forgotten about Glacia, she was my partner and best friend.

"Blazer's fine…" A familiar voice said and I turned my head to see Inky leaning against the door holding his arm. "So is Kyle… At least I'm pretty sure."

"What do you mean?" Zac asked and turned towards him.

"Kyle's fighting… What I presume to be their Leader… Some guy named Fenrir…"

"Where is he! If he's fighting their leader, he must need our help!" Zac said and fell to his knees.

"Zac… Half the wizards here are incapable of fighting… Susanoo and Micah are the only one's capable right now..." I said and he punched the ground. "But yeah, where is he?"

"The south beach. I'll take you there…" Inky said and stood up but fell back instantly... "Oof…"

"Susanoo… Get me part of that banister." I ordered and the demon prince humbly complied slicing of part of the banister and carried over to me. I took a piece and bit into it and ate the rest after that. I walked over to Inky and held out my hands. "Nature's bounty. Healing Wings." I said a magic circle appearing and a soft light enveloping him. "There you should be able to move at the least…" I said and he stood up and span his arm.

"Thanks… Micah, Susanoo… Whoever you are come with me."

**Chapter 26: Sunrise on a broken heart. The end of a life**

Inky's POV

I lead Micah and Susanoo through the woods that lead to the beach. The rain was letting up but the fog remained. When we got close to the beach it was completely silent. "You said he was probably still fighting… Did he win?" Micah asked and I shrugged and pushed through the bush. The shore was cover in craters, palm trees were cut in half and lay scattered about, and in the middle of the beach was Kyle looming over something on his hands and knees. "Kyle!" Micah shouted and rushed over to him but he was stopped as Kyle waved his arm and a gale struck the beach stopping him.

"What happened here…?"

"A tragedy…" Kyle sobbed over the crater and pounded a fist on the sound. "Why…"

"A… Tragedy...?" Susanoo examined the beach keeping watch for something or other. Kyle tried to respond but all that came was more sobs and the word sorry.

"Sorry? For what…?" I asked and he sobbed again. I stepped around a carter and slowly approached him. I gazed past him into whatever he was covering and I fell back instantly.

"W-what did you see…?" Micah asked and I shook my head.

"Who is the closet person to him…?" I asked and Micah thought about it.

"Other than Khalia or Foxwood… Elijah, they've been friends since before… Forever really."

"Get him…"

"What…?"

"Go get him!" I growled baring my fangs and he stepped back and gave a silent nodded and ran back into the woods.

"What did you see?" Susanoo asked crouching next to me. He peered into the crater and titled his head. "A dead cat…? I know humans keep animals as pets but death is natural… Why's he so upset." Susanoo pondered this while Kyle sobbed and sobbed.

We sat in silence waiting for Micah to return for what seemed like forever. The dull roar of the waves was oddly soporific and I found my eyes closed and drifting off to sleep before, "Hey Dragon Boy." Susanoo said shaking me out of the drowsy state.

"Huh wha," I yawned blinking my eyes open.

"No sleeping. We have to stay on guard in case something shows up." He said and glanced at me.

"Wh-what is there something on my face…?"

"No it's just. Looking at you, makes me think of a demon prince kind of…" He said and paused, "The dragon ears and the tail, just seems so demon like."

"I guess so… But don't compare the noble dragons to you lowly demons…" I waved my hand dismissively at him and he flipped his hair back and scoffed.

"Excuse me your lordship… I'm sorry that most demons are under handed liars with bad reputations… But us Demon princes are much more civil…"

"Civil...? Don't you 'demon princes' cause people to follow the seven deadly sins?"

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean we do it all the time." He said and I shot a glance at him, "Most of the time…" I glared again, "Okay yeah we do it all the time…"

"That's what I thought…" I laughed and shot a glance at Kyle, he was still looming over the crater crying. "Kyle…" I sighed softly and turned back towards Susanoo who smirked.

"What's with all the longing glances, you got a crush or somethin'?" Susanoo asked leaning on his Naginata. I was taken aback by his comment and he laughed. "Nah I'm jokin'… Kinda…"

"Y-yeah sure you are…" I snarled at him. "It's rude to assume things…"

"I don't assume anything about love… Or lust I guess. I am Asmodeus after all." He chuckled and turned away. "What's taking them so long… It's almost worrying at this point…" He pulled his Naginata from the sand and stood up. "You stay here… I'm gonna go get 'em."

"Yeah see if you can…" I said and he hefted the large weapon over his shoulder and walked into the woods.

Yet again it was another eternity waiting for Susanoo. I groaned and fell back and stared at the clouded sky, "Why is it that everyone we send into these woods disappears… Is there a bear or something…?" I sighed and tugged on my black hair, "I wonder how long I'll stay with you guys…" I sighed and strained my neck to look at Kyle. He didn't respond but I kept talking. "I have to keep looking for Inda… My mom too, I miss her…" I sighed and placed a hand over my stomach. "So much that it hurts… It's funny I barely remember her at all but I just know what she looks like."

"Homesick… You're homesick…" Kyle responded suddenly but still remained unmoved above the crater, "I feel it whenever I'm away from my sisters… Family is important, no matter who or what you are you have a family…"

"You're talking again… Care to share…?"

"No…" He sobbed a bit and shook his head. "It's not exactly… Something I want to talk about…" I sighed and mumbled something.

"It sounds…. Bad…. Really, really bad…" I replied and he nodded. We remained silent for a bit until a flock of birds flew from the forest and a loud rumbling was heard.

"Yo Dragon Boy!" Susanoo shouted from the woods and I sat up, "Get up, take Foxy's brother, the cat, and run!"

"Run… From what…?" I asked and the woods burst into flames. "Okay that makes sense…" I said and stood up and picked Kyle up, he followed by picking up Blazer from the crater. I looked back and from the woods Susanoo emerged being chased by some creepy floating creature, it had Skeletal arms on its back, two of which held Elijah and Micah.

"C'mon on Asmodeus… You should just give up… You're a half demon, and I'm a full demon... It's quite simple really."

"Sorry, but Foxy told me to get her brother and that's what I'm going to do…" Susanoo span his Naginata and pointed at the Demon. "I made an oath upon us, and I'm bound by life to uphold it." The demon sighed crossed its legs.

"Shame… Oh well… Nothing you do will work on me… Avarice will just take it for my own use… Like that boy with the cards you'll be nothing more than a magicless husk with fabulous hair." The demon laughed as if it what it said was a joke.

"You talk as if I don't know you Mammon… Maybe it's time for you to settle down... And stop being a…"

"Manners!" The demon swatted at him with one of its arms and he leapt out of the way, "You think that your father would have raised you better."

"He's a demon! I'm a demon! You're a Demon! Since when have we cared about manners!?" Susanoo shouted twirling his Naginata.

"Half-demon… Hmm no matter." The demon sighed and rolled their arms and fire ignited in the free arms. "Hmm… That boy changed his colors right… Let's see. Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and… Nope that's it… Oh well… Grand Fire burn the world around." The demon laughed and the fire surrounding the forest moved on command.

"Dragon Boy… Can you handle the fires?"

"Uh sure I guess…" I said and hefted Kyle, "I'm gonna drop you okay?" I asked and looked at him, no response. "Alright fine then be like that!" I shouted and tossed him into the air. "Ink Dragon Mist." I breathed the words and they floated in midair. "How exactly can an Ink Dragon stop fires…"

"It'd be great if you could hurry up over there!" Susanoo said and shifted his stance. "Alright Mammon it's you and me…" He readied his Naginata and waited.

"That spear it was your fathers right…? You have no rights to it, it is as spear for a noble demon warrior. Not some Halfling like you…" The demon, Mammon, laughed and struck the spear sending it further down the shore.

"Useless. Ink dragon mist." I breathed and the fires passed through it slowing down immensely. "Susanoo you're not doing a very good job at fighting this thing." I said watching as Susanoo scramble to get the weapon.

"I'd like to see you do any better!" He growled and I smirked.

"Gladly. Ink Dragon Rend!" I shouted running forward leaping up and slashed with my tail, I stopped in midair. "H-hey let go of my tail that's sensitive!" I shouted and Mammon chuckled and began spinning me around, he tossed me down the shore and I crashed into Susanoo, "I'd like to get off the ride now." I said dazed.

"Nice one Dragon Boy. Now get off me!" Susanoo shouted and pushed me off him. "The two of us are too vulnerable, we have too many points those arms of his can grab."

"Well I'm sorry let me just cut off my tail!" I shouted and pulled my tail towards me and rubbed it.

"What was that thing you did? To slow down the fires?"

"Ink Dragon Mist…? Oh, yeah! I got it now!" I said and Susanoo nodded and rushed forward.

"Here we go! 999 Blades!" He shouted and thrusted his spear faster than I could follow. Mammon blocked each thrust of the spear with ease. "Dragon Boy it's your turn!"

"Oh what you mean now… Alright… Ink Dragon Rend!" I shouted leaping towards Mammon spinning again, they caught my tail again and I smirked. "Now Mist." I said and breathed the murky ink which slowed Mammon down.

"Once more! 999 blades!" Susanoo shouted and began thrusting his spear again.

"Foolish. Avarice." Mammon said and the mist vanished and he chucked me away. I crashed into a tree and Susanoo followed quickly crashing into me.

"This is stupid! We can't touch this man…" He groaned and stood up.

"Wait hang on this is a guy?!" I shouted looking at the demon, they had a very seductive figure upon closer inspection.

"Of course I'm male… I'm a Demon PRINCE not princess… Pay more attention." Mammon laughed crossing his legs, "Though it is my sin of Greed to make me look like this… Draw in selfish greedy men, and feed on their energy…" He laughed again and sighed, "It's quite simple, isn't it?"

"Shadow dragon talon!" Kyle shouted dropping from the air striking the demon on the head with a fierce kick. Mammon's skeletal arms open and dropped Elijah and Micah in the sand, he bounced off Mammon's head going forward.

"Kyle!" I cheered as he dropped to the ground, he was holding Blazer in his arms and his head held low.

"You guys are pathetic… And so am I…" He raised his head and he had a huge grin on his face, "Then let's do this together, three pathetic losers should be able to beat a demon… Micah."

"Eh…?" He responded groggily approaching us, "What? What happened?"

"Hold Blazer for me and don't let him go…" He said and Micah nodded, "Go into the woods and back to the castle… We'll be back later." He said and handed the red cat to him with a slight sob. Micah took off running and we watched him leave.

"So what's the plan?" Susanoo asked and I shrugged.

"It's simple you two, that 999 blades attack is fast and all but perhaps it needs something more. You figure that out and Inky and I will occupy his arms…" Kyle punched one hand with the other and a gauntlet formed around it.

"What the…" I began but he shook his hand striking the other and another gauntlet formed.

"Something more…. I got it! I can combine my 999 blades with my Grand thunderbolt!" Susanoo said spinning his weapon, "It'll work, give me a second so you two do your job."

"Right!" I said and exchanged a glance with Kyle who nodded. He ran forward and leapt into the air.

"Shadow Dragon Rolling kick!" He did a cartwheel in midair and struck one of Mammon's arm which grabbed his leg. "Perfect." He let himself lean back and he grabbed the other arms and Mammon groaned in pain.

"What are those gauntlets, why is your grip so tight!" He shouted and tried to shake him off.

"Okay my turn!" I shouted running to the other side. "Ink Dragon Rend!" I shouted and swung my tail at his arms, he grabbed my tail and I smirked, "Ink Dragon Whirlwind Rend!" I shouted and l tore myself from his grasp and span around and around and sliced the hands in two, "Susanoo now!"

"999 thunder bolt blades!" Susanoo raised his Naginata to the sky and lightning struck it and he thrust his blade faster than we could follow, each thrust connecting with some point on Mammon's body.

"F-foolish. A-Avarice…" Mammon said and Susanoo's attack stopped and he fell to the ground. I exchanged a glance with Kyle who nodded.

"Ink Dragon…"

"Shadow Dragon…"

"TWIN ROAR!" We roared together and the beams of magic collided with Mammon knocking him back into the ocean.

"Ugh this is pointless; Susanoo I will be telling your father about this." Mammon growled and a magic circle formed under him and he vanished.

"Pssh see if I care…" Susanoo span his spear around and stabbed it into the ground, "That was stupid…" He fell back into the sand and stared out into the horizon, I watched as Kyle did the same and held his head down.

"You okay?" I crouched down and he nodded.

"Y-yeah totally…" His voice was quivering as he tried to hold back sobs.

"You don't seem like it…" I responded and he shook his head.

"T-totally fine... E-everything's okay…" He practically sobbed at this point. There was a collective silence, the waves breaking against the surf had gone quiet, the wind had stopped, and the world was still. "I… I…. I couldn't beat him…" The silence was broken by the sudden sob, "I-I was too weak, he was too strong, I couldn't block any of his attacks and… and…"

"Dude…" Susanoo said shifting away as Kyle broke out crying.

"D-don't leave me here." I growled at him and he shook his head.

"I'm not good with earnest emotion, you handle this." He shifted away and I turned back towards Kyle. "And what…?" I asked as he cried, he turned towards me tears in his eyes, he sobbed and pulled himself closer to me and buried his face in my chest.

"Bla-Bla-Blazer… He… He…" His voice was muffled as he cried, "He dropped me…" He sobbed and I just knew what happened.

"So, you couldn't block any attacks and Fenrir used some dangerous attack and… He dropped you to save you…" I said and he cried.

"I-it was all my fault… If I was stronger, t-then, th-then…" He cried again and tried to pull me closer but I fell back so I was laying down. It was quiet, except for his cries.

Foxwood's POV

Zac and Shard were standing on the circle that acted as the elevator trying to get it to move again, "Crystal Dragon Iron Fist!" Shard struck the platform with one of his talons and the ground cracked a bit, "H-hey it's working!"

"It shouldn't be…" I said and looked out the window, Eliza had arrived with Glacia a short while ago. Apparently, there were some weirdos on the island they were on, and they were much stronger than any of the other people we fought. "Where are LL and Keita… They're the only ones we don't know where they are."

"I scanned that entire island and I never saw them…" Eliza said brushing her hair aside revealing the dragon eye. "And I don't see anybody approaching the castle." She released her hair and sighed.

"Say Eliza… Have we ever used that spell?" I asked rubbing the back of my right arm where my mark was, the dragon wing.

"Hmm… I think when Culo and Sasha had our marks I think it was used… That's a question you need to ask your brother or sister… They've had their marks much longer than we have…" She responded and glanced at me, "You can call me Eli you know…"

"But that's a boy's name… I prefer calling you Eliza…" I responded and she chuckled, "But that's right… Ky-Ky and Lea got their marks not long after we joined the guild…" I sighed and looked back at Shard and Zac.

"Once more! Fire Make Drill!" Zac struck the ground with the burning drill and then raised it away.

"Crystal Dragon Talon!" Shard shouted and struck the ground where Zac was drilling and there was a loud crack and the sound of collapsing rocks. "Hah yes we broke the ground!"

"What…" I said and walked over to them, there was a large hole in the ground that was still crumbling.

"Ah sweet light… How I missed it." A man's voice said and there was a collective sigh.

"Kaiser you're always in here you never missed the light." Another man said and two blue dragons gripped the sides of the hole and from the hole raised the pale skinned Orochi, "Where's the other Dragon Slayers?" He asked and he was raised into the air and was placed on the ground and the dragon heads dropped into the hole.

"There out… It's been about an hour I'd say…" I replied and he sighed as his scarf retracted and pulled Zennia and Kaiser out of the hole.

"Look at that, the kids survived… How novel." Kaiser laughed a bit and dug around in his lab coat.

"The little dragon survived too." Zennia said and her tail swayed, she looked around and saw Eliza. "Hello there beautiful… I don't think we've met, Zennia, Zen Dragon Slayer and half dragon…" She introduced herself approaching Eliza who stepped away.

"Quarter…" Kaiser respond producing a silver blade from his coat and examined the blade, it was splashed with a red I could only presume to be blood, and the blade was chipped. "That dumb dog tricked us…"

"Dumb dog…? Corrin, right?" Dmitri asked and Kaiser nodded.

"He was one of our Five inquisitors, but apparently, he was the spy…" Orochi explained and with a huff his scarf struck the wall and he stomped, "But luckily Kaiser did some huge damage to him…"

"Of course I did Orochi, my dark arts are perfect after all…"

"Then why does your blunderbuss look likes I's about to fall apart?" Zennia challenged and Kaiser tossed the sword into the air and produced a gun from his sleeve and shot it causing it to shatter. He dug around and produced another blade, this one was pure black and had a bullet chamber around the base of it.

"I don't need any sassing from you okay." He said and pointed the weapon at her.

"Right… Now that you three and free we need your help. Two of us are still missing, four of us are fighting on the south beach." Zac said and the three thought about it.

"Kaiser check the viewing Lacrimas and track down those two, Zennia go find Emilia, and I'll go assist them at the beach." Orochi said and they took off. "Right…" His scarf extended grabbing a window and pulled himself up to it, "I'll be back as soon as possible." He leapt off and vanished into the night.

We sat in the large empty room silent until the doors were slammed open and Micah was standing in the door way holding something in his arms and was panting. "Fi-finally made it…" He fell to his knees.

"Micah!" I said and ran over to him, "You're hurt… Nature's Bounty; Healing wings." I said and the magic circle appeared and glowed for a bit.

"Foxwood, go to the south beach…" HE breathed the words and fell to the ground.

"Wh-why?"

"Your... Brother… Needs… You…" He rolled over and what he was holding in his arms, it was Blazer and I gagged. "I… did… my… part… My life is fully accomplished." He sighed and closed his eyes and his head rolled to the side.

"MICAH!" Eliza shouted and ran over to him, "Is he…"

"He's fine he's just being dramatic." I said and nodded, "Right… Glacia." I said and my Exceed, who had remained quiet all this time nodded and spread her wings and grabbed my jacket. "Okay we're off." I said and with a flap of her wings we were lifted off the ground and took off flying.

We reached the south beach shortly and we were greeted by the sound of crying. We landed next to Susanoo and I exchanged a glance with him. Glacia dropped to the sands and without a word sat down. I took a deep breath and walked over to the lump in the sand that was my brother and Inky. "Finally someone else is here… Can you uh get him off me, he's heavy." Inky chuckled meekly as my brother pulled himself closer to him, "Okay that's not happening… Talk to him…"

"What do I… C'mon Foxwood what do you say when your brother's best friend just died… I uh…" I froze, I had nothing to say, "I uh…" I walked to them and fell to my knees, "Big… Bro…" I sobbed myself and fell onto his back and hugged him.

The ocean roared, the wind blew, Kyle and I sobbed, and the sun began to rise on the day, when a life ended.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Sunset over a broken heart. I promise we'll meet again. **

Kaiser had made us an airship on Master Windfall's request, and he had found Lady Luck and Keita and we retrieved them but even the new ship and reuniting with our friends didn't ease the sorrow we all felt. We had taken the ship back to Mangrove City, the entire flight was silent, no one said a word the entire time, I sat in the control deck with Elijah, Dmitri, and Glacia. None of us spoke until we got back to the city. "So what do we do now?" Dmitri was the first to speak as we docked the ship and left.

"What else… We hold a funeral…" Elijah said and held his head low.

"I've never seen guild member funeral… How do they work?" I asked and Elijah sighed.

"There's a reason the tree's in Mangrove City grow taller than any other tree's… We cremate the body and put the ashes in an urn, then we go to the Remembrance Cliff, the tallest peak of the city, then the deceased most loved gives a eulogy and scatters the ashes over the city, and finally a tag is tried to the tree at the cliff with their name on it." He sighed and shook his head, "Right let's get ready for it… You don't have to wear anything special… Just mentally prepare yourself and meet us at the cliff at sunset." He said and he walked away.

I was in Eliza's room and I was staring at a mirror, "Three months with no trim really does a number on your hair…" Eliza said and brushed out my hair.

"It's not _my _fault I was in a coma… I wonder what happened to the elven city anyway…" I sighed and after a few minutes my hair was cleaned up again.

"Done. That only took, two hours…" Eliza said and looked outside. "It's almost time, are you ready?" She asked and I lowered my head, "Guess not… I'd offer to go with you but Elijah insisted that it was only you four… Five if Khalia was here…" She said and rubbed my head.

"You held a funeral for Sasha, didn't you?" I asked and she sighed.

"Yeah… Yeah we did, it was the first one ever held like this. Sasha was the Earth Dragon slayer, she said she wanted to help the earth flourish, and after that we held funerals like that all the time… This was… Nine years ago. A bit before you three joined, at first it's awful, later… It's still awful and never changes, but it gets better. But if and only if someone supports you, so go, and be there for him, that's all you can do." She said and I looked up at her, her eyes were filled with tears and she shook it off. With a swift nod, I stood up and left.

I headed to the top of the cliff and when I got there no one was there, the wind swayed the tree and the pink petals from it fell to the ground. There were multi colored tags on the tree with names and three other letters, either RIP or MIA. "Sash RIP… Culo MIA… Axel MIA, Aria MIA." I read aloud tags, many them read RIP but what I saw were mostly MIAs.

"Sad, isn't it?" Elijah said and placed a hand on the tree, "I've hung all these up here… My papers never decay or get crumpled… It sucks, having to hang all these tags with the name of all these we've lost…" He sobbed and lowered his hood and shook his head. "The worst of all were these… My father and mother… Aria, Maxwell." He sobbed again and I rubbed my arm. We were all on edge, my brother's partner was dead, Glacia's mate…

"Foxwood…" Glacia said and landed in front of me, "Where's Kyle…?"

"Not here yet… It's just me and Elijah…" I said and we looked around for him.

"He's probably picking out an urn... This is the worst…" Elijah sighed and hugged the tree, "What if… What if he doesn't show up… Then what?" We stopped.

"He'll show… Won't he?" I asked and we exchanged glances between each other.

"He'll show up... Because I'm already here…" Kyle said meekly. He was climbing up the hill holding a black urn.

"Bro…" I said and he walked past me and to the top of the hill.

"Kyle are you ready?" Elijah asked producing a piece of paper from his sleeve and he nodded.

The sun had begun to set and the city shined with a beautiful orange light. What can I say? Blazer's dead, Kyle's in shambles, Glacia… Elijah…. "Are we ready to begin?" Kyle asked suddenly and sighed, "Cuz I'm just going for it..." He cleared his throat and hung something to his ear, it was one of his feathers. "So, uh… I'm not use to doing funerals, I've only held the unofficial one for Culo but uh… Blazer was…. Blazer is…" He voice was quivering and he was shaking, "D-damn it I can't do this…" He sobbed and the three of us watching traded glances. "He was my best friend… The only other part of my family, he carried us through so many situation… He gave h-his life for me and I... I'll do my best to h-honor it…" He finished the eulogy still trying not to cry, he opened the urn and turned it upside down and the ashes poured out and the wind carried them across the city. They shined in the sunset's light and rained down on the town. It was completely silent except for the sounds of my brother's sobs. He fell to his knees and held his head in his hands.

"I can't… Anymore..." Elijah sobbed and broke out crying, "Wh-why did this have to happen, now of all times…" I walked up the hill and hugged my brother.

"I... I…" He sobbed and I hugged him tighter. The cliff top was filled with our cry's and carried on through the town into the night.

Elijah's POV

It was a rough night for everyone, everyone left the hill except for me and Kyle who refused to move. I hung a multicolored tag on the tree with Blazer written lovingly on it, I wiped tears from my eyes and walked over to him, "Hey uh…" I started and he turned towards me, "This is probably a bad time to bring this up but uh there's something I've wanted to talk to you about…" I shuffled towards him and he turned around to face me, "See uh…" I poked at the dirt and he looked at me "I uh…"

"Is this important? Your stuttering a lot…" He said and I blushed.

"I uh… I'll make breakfast tomorrow." I panicked and took off. Once I was down the hill and out of sight I smacked my head, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I think that _now _was a good time for that…? More importantly why do I feel that way?"

"Oh what's this?" Susanoo's voice said and I looked around, "Up here." He said and I looked up to see him standing on a branch. "Interesting… Elijah, was it?" He dropped to the ground and looked me over.

"Yeah what about it?" I asked and he chuckled.

"It seems to me, the pure embodiment of lust, that you're interested in Foxy's brother." He mused and tugged on one of his horns, "Or maybe that whole thing just then was an act…?" He suggested and laughed, "Oh never mind ignore me… Just think about what I said…" He said and his bracelet shined, "Oh that's my time to go… See you later Paper Boy…" He said and walked off.

"Why did Foxwood agree to bringing him along… Ugh whatever it's late I should probably go back home.

Later that day, I was only one who didn't sleep, "I didn't hear much of him sense we we're on the hill… I wonder if he's alright," I thought to myself out loud as I walked down the hall to his room. "Hey Kyle you okay?" I asked and knocked on the door, no response. I tried the handle and surprisingly the door was open. The room was how it always was, his yukata hung on the wall next to his bed, clothes scattered the floor, his bed was made and a note sat on it. "Hello what's this…"

_Dear members of Dragon Haven,_

_ This may come as shock to you, or it may not but… I'm leaving the guild, after Blazer sacrificed himself for me, I don't exactly know my own worth so I'm going on a journey. Please, please, PLEASE don't try and find me, I'll come back on my own time but for now. Necosifer and Aros already now but they have no idea where I'm going, no one here does. I'm deeply sorry for this but, it's for the best._

_ Deepest Apologies,_

_ Kyle._

"W-W-WHAAAAAAAT!" I dropped the note on the bed and rushed out the door. "No you can't leave!" I shouted to no one and leapt over the banister and ran outside. I ran down the tree lined streets past everywhere he ever went, the bakery, the store, the guild hall, and the air docks. No sign of him anywhere, "H-he can't be gone already…" I stopped in my tracks and looked around, my gaze eventually came to Remembrance Cliff. "Of course!"

I bolted to the cliff and ran up the hill to the top, standing at the edge was Kyle staring off into the night, "I said don't find me…" He said and lowered his head, "Though you we're never one to listen to orders Elijah…" He said and I pouted.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked and he chuckled, "Why do you need to know your worth? Your worth is that you're our friend! Our family!"

"That's why I need to find my own worth… Fenrir told me something… He said I'm not a real human, that I was made in a laboratory… So, I'm not your friend, your family, or anything… I'm just a fake, but even so, I want to find out what I'm worth to myself." He said and sighed. I walked up the cliff to him and hugged him.

"But yourself worth should be the same as ours… You're a friend we can rely, an older brother, and the person I… I…" He shushed me.

"I understand… But what I'm worth to others isn't the same as what I'm worth to myself. Blazer thought high of me if he sacrificed himself for me… So, what was he worth to me, what are you worth, Foxwood, Khalia, all of you… What are all you worth to me?" He asked and shook his head, "If I know that then… I'll never know what I'm worth."

"Bu-bu-but…" I sobbed and hugged him tighter, "But about how we feel! You've always been selfish, 'what do I want, what do I need, how can I, what am I?' Wh-why can't you think of us for just a second… Think about me…"

"I have been thinking about you guys, and how useless I'll be like this. I can't fight like this; I can't comfort anyone like this. How can I protect you guys if I can't even protect myself…"? He sighed and pulled my arms off him and turned around this time hugging me.

"You're being selfish again..." I said and put my head on his chest, "I've never noticed before but your taller than me… All around your bigger, stronger, than I am…" I said and he laughed.

"What? Pssh no way you're a Dragon General after all which means your stronger than me… I've noticed… You're showing emotion…" He said and I sighed, "You never did I still remember the day we met, I asked why you never smiled and you said because you didn't have a need to smile, you were so focused on being strong for everyone that you were never strong for yourself… We're a lot alike now that I think about it."

"I guess…" I paused, "Nothing I do will perused you will it…?"

"Nope…" He said and looked up and I followed his gaze, and in that instant, a comet flashed by. "Whoa… I've never seen a shooting star…" He said and there was another, and another.

"A meteor shower, I believe it's called…" I said and he released me, "I want to know…"

"Sorry, I should probably get going…." He turned away from me, in the dim light I saw his face was red. He walked past me and I grabbed his arm.

"You know what I want to ask… So, my wish for these shooting stars is… I want to know; how do you feel about me?"

"You guys… You guys are great." He smiled and I shook my head.

"Not about us, about me!" I shouted and he lowered his head.

"Now who's being selfish.. But if I must, how do _you _feel about me? OR more importantly, how do you feel about the way you feel about me…?"

"I… It's… It's wrong… We're both guys, I shouldn't love you!" I started tearing up, "I start showing emotion, and you leave! The entire reason why I stopped feeling things was because of you! My father told me that this feeling is wrong. That I should fall in love with some girl, but I couldn't…" I cried and lowered my head.

"Elijah I-."

"Is that how you think? Is this wrong for me to feel this way? Seeing my brother safe I started to open up, and feel… That night when I went to go scouting all I could do was think of you…"

"Shut up…" He whispered and I choked.

"So you-,"

"I said shut up!" He shouted and glared at me, his dark eyes reflect the falling stars in the sky, "Stop talking like that! Your father isn't here, so stop acting like he is! You need to feel how you want to feel, don't listen to anyone… You, you're in love with me and… I you…" He said and closed his eyes, "But, as much as I love every one of you, I can't be here… Did you not notice all the paper on the floor? I ruined that letter ten times because I couldn't stop crying…" He started choking up too.

"Then why…?" I asked but he stopped me.

"I-I don't know but… I just know that this is for the best… Nothing you say or do will make me stay…" He said and wiped away his tears, "Knowing that what do you want?"

"I want you to promise me something… Promise that no matter how long it takes, whether it's a day, a week, a month, a year, or until the end of time. That'll we'll meet again, and then we can…" I said but he cut me off again, this time he pulled me to him and kissed me.

"OF course I will…" He said, "So today… From now on, we have a promise."

"I uh… Uh I…" I stammered for a bit, my face was hot and my vision blurred, in my daze I removed something from my cloak, "Here… It's my spare, take it with you to remember us." I said and handed him a neatly folded brown robe with a clip shaped like the guild emblem.

"Of course…" He took the robe from me, "So long… I promise, one day… We'll meet again." I heard his voice trail off into the night.

"-ah. Eli-a-. ELIJAH!" I was jolted awake by a sudden shout, "Where's my brother! I found this note in his room and, and no one can find him anywhere... You we're out last night did you see him?" Foxwood stood by my bed panicked.

"Wait he's really gone… That wasn't a dream… Then that means…" I felt my face getting hotter.

"Elijah…?" She paused and I squeaked.

"H-he h-h-he h-h-h-he… ACTUALLY KISSED ME!?" I shouted and Foxwood fell back.

"W-wait what!? My big brother; kissed you?" Foxwood sounded just as shocked as I was.

"HE… He… He kissed me… He said he loved me… I love him, I…" My head was spinning and I fell back, and fainted.

**Foxwood: Kyle's missing, Elijah's practically dead, and Big Sis is away… Does this mean, I'm all alone!?**

**Next time: Falcon Claw; A guild of new beginnings.**

**AN: Hey people of Fanfiction who are reading this. I have three things to say. First; this is the ending of Dragon Haven Book 1, second; the second book will be coming out soon-ish after some stuff clears up, and three… The most important one, I am moving to Wattpad, so book 2 Falcon Claw will be on Wattpad only as well as, all my other stories where they shall all be updated. So if you legitimately like my stuff, there will be a link to my wattpad on my page, but if you didn't and just stuck around to see where it was going, well thanks for being here. So, for the last time.**

**~Holy Echoes, will see you all next time.**


End file.
